Enredos de Oficina
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Cada empresa crece y necesita nuevos empleados. La Constructora Il Shin no es la excepción. Song Woo Bin tiene una nueva integrante en su equipo. ¿Cómo será la interacción entre Song Woo Bin y la nueva integrante? ¿Qué enredos se desarrollaran en su interacción diaria? Historia paralela a "Enredos de una Gala" pero enfocada al Príncipe de la Mafia
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

A/N Esta historia es paralela a "Enredos de una Gala" por lo tanto verán algunas escenas de dicha historia a lo largo de esta pequeña historia.

Capítulo 1

Había muchas personas en el edificio, muchos jóvenes leyendo y releyendo algunos papeles, algunos hablaban solos, otros paseaban nerviosos, otros hablaban por teléfono. Sin embargo todos guardaban silencio, detenían sus pasos, alzaban la mirada cuando un joven de cabello rojo pasó, todas las mujeres presentes lo miraron con anhelo, muchos hombres lo miraron con envidia. Vestía un traje color gris con camisa blanca y corbata negra, unos lentes de sol evitaban que notaran su mirada, detrás de él, vestido de un traje similar, iba su fiel seguidor, el señor Lee. Entraron al elevador y pulsaron el botón de la planta de las oficinas de gerencia. Cuando el elevador comenzó su recorrido el chico se quitó las gafas y sonrió

-Dígame señor Lee ¿Quiénes eran todos aquellos jóvenes?- Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Habrá entrevistas masivas señor, su padre quiere verlo por ello- Respondió el señor Lee

-Entiendo, pero todos son muy jóvenes- Comentó Song Woo Bin

-De acuerdo a su padre, sería mejor si contrata personal con visión fresca-

-Muy bien-

El resto del ascenso fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron a las oficinas, el chico se acercó a la sala donde se realizaban las entrevistas y entro en silencio. Se encontraban a media entrevista, cinco candidatos estaban sentados frente a su padre, el jefe de RH, el jefe del departamento legal y el jefe del área de proyectos. A pesar de entrar en silencio, no pasó desapercibido, las tres mujeres y dos hombres lo miraron de reojo, pero en cuanto las mujeres se percataron quien era él, se pusieron nerviosas y soltaban risitas. El chico tomo asiento al fondo. Cuando la entrevista de los cinco candidatos termino, su padre se puso de pie.

-Estas entrevistas están tomando mucho tiempo-Explicó a su hijo sin saludar-Los dividimos de acuerdo al área a la cual ingresarían-

-¿Y a todos los entrevistan personas tan importantes como tú?-

-Ani, los candidatos que ves aquí compiten para dos puestos, un asistente en diseños para mí y otro para ti-

-Mwho?-

-Te asignaré más proyectos Woo Bin- Dijo el mayor.

-Está bien, ¿Necesitas que me quede en las entrevistas?- Pregunto el chico, ocultando su sorpresa por las palabras anteriores de su padre.

-Sí, solo tres rondas pues necesito que atiendas al señor Mikaelson, está planeando la construcción de un edificio de oficinas en las afueras de Seúl.-

-Muy bien-

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su padre, observo a los candidatos solo para darse cuenta lo difícil que era conseguir a alguien capaz. Decidió quedarse dos rondas más, pero en la última, antes de comenzar, tuvo que salir a atender una llamada de un cliente en Malasia. Cuando regreso, su llegada tuvo el mismo efecto de la primera, sin embargo, después de la mirada inicial, una chica no le presto más atención. Él no lo noto, pues no prestaba atención pensando en el proyecto de Malasia, pero el señor Song lo noto. Una vez terminada la entrevista, Woo Bin salió de inmediato para atender al señor Mikelson. Sin embargo, mientras salía de la sala donde entrevistaron a los candidatos, una de las aspirantes regresaba pues había olvidado su teléfono. Woo Bin no se percató y choco con ella. El sujeto de los brazos para estabilizarla, la chica lo miro y se alejó de él de inmediato para después dar una inclinación.

-Disculpe- Dijo la chica. Woo Bin sonrió, tenía buenos modales.

-No se preocupe, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo el joven con cortesía

-Si- Respondió la chica.

-Ah Kim Agassi-Dijo el padre de Woo Bin saliendo de la sala-Me parece que esto le pertenece-Y le devolvió el teléfono

-Gansanmida-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa que impacto al Señor Song pues pocas personas poseían esa sonrisa, una sonrisa honesta. Su hijo miraba impaciente el reloj pues debía darse prisa

-Woo Bin vete, llegarás tarde- Dijo el Señor Song

-Deh abeoji- Dicho esto se marchó, la chica no miro a Woo Bin. En cambio se dirigió al señor Song y se despidió.

"Interesante" Pensó. Pidió su currículo de inmediato y se marchó a su oficina.

.

.

.

Kim Jae Hee salía del edificio de construcciones Shin, tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Appa! Creo que me fue bien Appa pero no quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones, eran muchos candidatos...Appa! Jaja araso...deh! llegaré más tarde...visitaré a Omma-

Con una sonrisa la joven de apenas 23 años se dirigió a la parada de autobuses más cercana. Una vez que llegó el autobús, se dirigió a su destino.

.

.

.

Song Woo Bin regresaba después de una fructífera reunión con el señor Mikelson, era un proyecto importante. Entro a su oficina y decidió comenzar a trabajar en la propuesta. Song Woo Bin era conocido por muchas cosas en el mundo exterior. Lo conocían por su fama de Don Juan, lo conocían como un mafioso, pero solo los que trabajan para él y sus amigos sabían que Woo Bin disfrutaba de su trabajo. Le gustaba diseñar, le gustaba revisar construcciones. Su padre lo encontró en su computadora ideando un par de diseños y haciendo anotaciones.

-¿Todo bien en la reunión?-

-¿Uh? Ah, Abeoji, deh, todo fue bien, estoy comenzando a trabajar en ello-

-Muy bien, solo quiero informarte que la próxima semana ingresaran los nuevos empleados- Dijo el señor Song

-Ok, Abeoji, tengo una pregunta ¿Serán consientes acerca de lo otro?- Dijo Woo Bin

-No todos, solo los que entren en áreas más altas- Respondió su padre

-Araso-

-Bien, me iré por el momento. Por favor no vayas tan tarde a casa- Pidió el padre del chico

-Deh-

.

.

.

Una semana después, Woo Bin se encontraba sentado en su silla mirando algunos requerimientos para el señor Mikelson cuando el secretario de su padre en la compañía entraba en su oficina.

-Joven, su padre quiere verlo-

-Ok-

El chico se puso de pie, se puso su saco y siguió al señor Hwang. Cuando entro en la oficina de su padre, lo encontró con un chico y una chica, pero como buen príncipe de la mafia, su rostro no expreso nada.

-Me llamo Abeoji-Dijo el chico en tono formal

-Claro, pasa, toma asiento, Secretario Hwang, por favor-

-Sí señor-Le tendió algunos folders y se marchó activando el sistema de seguridad.

Woo Bin tomo asiento a un lado de su padre. Miro al chico y a la chica, el chico tendría unos 26 años, la chica se veía de menos de 25, el chico parecía un poco nervioso pero decidido, la chica solo miraba con curiosidad. Woo Bin se sorprendió por la elección de su padre, la chica era muy joven, lucia tan inocente, como Geum Jan Di y Chu Ga Eul.

-Woo Bin, te presento a Choi Jin Hoo y a Kim Jae Hee. El joven Choi estará trabajando para mí mientras que la señorita Kim trabajara para ti. Debido a sus posiciones debemos hablarles de un tema importante, primero, deben firmar esta carta de confidencialidad. Todo lo que se diga aquí no podrá ser repetido, a lo mucho podrán compartirlo con su familia.-Les tendió los folders y los dejo leer. Woo Bin decidió observar a la chica que trabajaría para él, era joven, bonita, y parecía una chica inteligente. Se preguntó si tendría la fuerza para trabajar con él. Ambos firmaron

-Bien. Sé que habrán oído los rumores acerca de mi familia-Ambos asintieron un poco titubeantes-No se preocupen-Dijo con una sonrisa-Bien, la realidad es que los rumores tienen algo de razón. Mi familia es muy poderosa en la mafia-Ambos permanecieron callados-Como trabajarían para mi hijo y para mí, se podría dar el caso en que se expusieran un poco a ese mundo, piensen bien antes de firmar el contrato. Mi plan no es involucrarlos en ese mundo, solo quiero que sean conscientes de que existirán peligros.-Les tendió otro folder-Esta es su propuesta de trabajo, como pueden ver la paga es buena, el seguro también, prestaciones, beneficios, son excelentes, pero es su decisión. Sé que el joven Choi acaba de casarse y sé que la señorita Kim vive con su padre. Piensen en ustedes y piensen en ellos.-

Ambos parecían aturdidos, sin embargo ambos firmaron el contrato

-Tendrán tres meses de prueba y después, dependiendo del desempeño que muestren se les dará un contrato permanente-

-Entiendo-Dijeron ambos

-Bien, ¿Tienen preguntas?-

-¿Nuestro trabajo no involucra nada dentro de la mafia?- Dijo el joven Choi. "Tiene valor" Pensó Woo Bin

-Ani, solo que pueden correr peligro por estar cerca de nosotros-

Ambos asintieron.

-Bien, Woo Bin, por favor, indica a la señorita Kim de sus actividades y demás-

-Deh, por favor-Le dijo a la chica quien asintió y lo siguió.

Woo Bin se sorprendió de cómo alguien tan joven podía aceptar ese tipo de trabajo. Sin embargo la respeto. Hizo una nota mental de pedir al señor Lee un informe completo de la chica. Él tenía archivos de las personas que se encontraban en su equipo de trabajo, sabia de sus familias, estudios, rumores, sabía todo. Era muy difícil que alguien los traicionara pues sabían que enfrentarse a la familia Song no era buena idea.

-Bien Jae Hee-Ssi-dijo mostrándole el cubículo de buen tamaño donde trabajaría al lado de otra chica -Este será su espacio, necesitaré su ayuda en varios proyectos. -Le tendió una carpeta con documentos-Ese es el proyecto actual, pero a veces trabajamos con varios proyectos a la vez, no se sorprenda-

-Entiendo- Dijo ella

-De una revisada, su computadora ya está lista y configurada, aquí tiene su credencial-Dijo entregándole la credencial y computadora que le entrego el señor Lee-Cualquier cosa que requiera, mi oficina se encuentra al fondo del pasillo, siempre verá a uno o dos hombres cuidando la puerta pero no se preocupe, ellos la dejaran pasar sin problema. Señor Lee-Llamo el chico, un momento después el señor Lee se acercaba al área de trabajo. Saludo a la chica con una reverencia-Ella es Kim Jae Hee, trabajará para mí-

-Entendido- Respondió el hombre

-El señor Lee está casi siempre a mi lado, no se asuste. Cualquier cosa que necesite y yo no esté cerca, por favor diríjase a él, y si tiene algún problema también él podrá ayudarla-

-Gracias-

-Bien, me retiro, tengo algunos pendientes-

Dicho esto Woo Bin se retiró.

Un par de horas después se dio cuenta que no había comido nada en varias horas, observo su reloj, era hora de comer. Se puso de pie y tomo su saco. Cuando salió, el señor Lee lo esperaba, ambos caminaron juntos, varios de los empleados de su equipo ya se habían retirado a comer, pero cuando paso por el cubiculo de la chica nueva noto que ella aún se encontraba ahí.

-Señorita Kim-La chica levanto la mirada sorprendida, cuando comenzó a leer los archivos se sorprendió por la magnitud del proyecto, sin embargo encontró algunos peros durante la revisión, se sumergió por completo en ello que no noto el paso del tiempo.

-Señor Song-Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie. El chico sonrió.

-Es hora de la comida ¿No tiene hambre?-

-¿Uh? Oh, no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo-

-La entiendo, puede ir a comer tranquilamente o incluso puede traer su propia comida.-

-Entiendo-

-Bien, yo me retiro, más tarde tendremos una reunión, le presentare al equipo y además tendré una reunión con usted acerca de los documentos que ha estado leyendo-

-Si señor-

-Bien, con permiso-

Woo Bin se retiró a comer. Sin embargo mientras iba en el elevador se encontró a una mujer, se rumoraba que era la amante de él dueño de una empresa dedicada a proveer algunas herramientas a construcciones Shin. La mujer tendría unos 30 años, lucía muy provocativa, le dedicó una mirada coqueta. Se sentía una tensión en el ambiente. Sin embargo el elevador llego a la planta baja, Woo Bin dejo salir a la mujer primero. Ella le toco la mano depositando un pedazo de papel y se marchó. El príncipe sonrió y se retiró a comer. Cuando llegó al restaurante, sin embargo, la sonrisa que lucía minutos antes desapareció, pues frente a él se encontraba aquella chica con la que había salido tiempo atrás y lo había dejado, sus palabras aún resonaban en su mente. Ella bajo la mirada pero él siguió de largo. Tomo asiento junto al señor Lee en una mesa un poco apartada. Ambos ordenaron. Comieron tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo está su esposa Señor Lee?-

-Algo cansada, los niños no la dejan descansar últimamente-

Woo Bin no comprendía del todo porque el Señor Lee no se había alejado del mundo de la mafia cuando contrajo matrimonio, si bien era de las personas más leales e inteligentes, también era letal cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Sin embargo, cuando estas solo no hay mayor problema, pero teniendo esposa e hijos, las cosas pueden resultar peligrosas para todos.

-Joven, tengo el archivo que me pidió esta mañana- Dijo el señor Lee

Woo Bin le indico que necesitaba toda la información de su nueva empleada.

-¿Algo malo?- Preguntó el chico

-No señor, dejaré el archivo en su escritorio esta tarde-

-Muy bien-

La comida transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones. Más tarde, cuando se encontraba en su oficina, decidió tomar unos minutos para conocer a su nueva empleada.

 _Nombre: Kim Jae Hee_

 _Padre: Kim Joon_

 _Madre: Sung Yun Ha (Fallecida hace 18 años)_

 _Familia cercana: Ninguna_

 _Personas cercanas: Lee Shin (Amigo de la infancia). Yung Hyo Ri (Amiga de la universidad)_

 _Estado civil: Soltera_

 _Antecedentes: Solía involucrarse en algunas peleas hasta los 14 años. Estudio en escuelas públicas pero siempre obtuvo buenas notas, se graduó de la Universidad de Seúl a los 22 años y realizó un interinato en el Grupo OHF dedicado al diseño de casas habitacionales._

El expediente estaba lleno de datos financieros, médicos, entre otros. Woo Bin supo que el padre de la chica tenía un pequeño restaurante que ofrecía Kimchi y Ramen. Ambos vivían en Seúl, su padre al ser hijo único no tenía parientes tan cercanos en la ciudad, un par de primos en Busan. Su madre murió cuando la empresa para la que trabajaba sufrió un incendio, inhalo demasiado humo. Un ejemplo más de superación, un ejemplo más de como algunas personas de la clase media eran muy fuertes. Un dato le llamo la atención, la chica había practicado Tae Kwan Do y un poco de Judo. Bien, si algo pasaba ahora sabía que ella podría defenderse un poco.

-Señor Song-Dijo su recepcionista.-La sala de juntas esta lista-

-Araso-

Woo Bin llegó a la sala, su equipo lo esperaba. Cuatro hombres y dos mujeres.

-Buenas tardes espero que hayan tenido una comida amena-Todos asintieron-Bien, quiero presentarles a Kim Jae Hee, me apoyara en la parte de los diseños generales-La chica se puso de pie y todos la miraron

-Anyongseoyo-Dijo con una inclinación-Por favor cuiden bien de mi-Todos asintieron con la cabeza, Seo Ha Na, la otra chica la miro con simpatía. Woo Bin noto que la chica tomaría a la más joven bajo su tutela. Se alegró, Ha Na era una experta en su trabajo, se encargaba básicamente del diseño de los interiores de los edificios. Con 27 años cumplidos, era una mujer hermosa, dos años atrás había contraído matrimonio con Sung Tae Hyun, quien trabajaba para el equipo del padre de Woo Bin. Era una mujer profesional por lo cual Woo Bin la conservaba en su equipo.

-Bien, el proyecto que realizaremos es unas oficinas a las afueras de Seúl-

-¿Torre ejecutiva?- Pregunto un hombre

-Sí, pero solo de 8 pisos- Respondió el chico Song

Todos tomaron notas mientras Woo Bin explicaba el proyecto. Cuando finalizo la reunión, todos se marchaban, Ha Na platicaba con Jae Hee.

-Ha Na-ah, si no te importa interrumpiré tu conversación con Jae Hee-Sii-

-Deh!- La chica sonrió a Jae Hee y se marcho

-Vayamos a mi oficina-

La chica lo siguió, llegando a su oficina indico que le pasaran solo llamadas urgentes. Dejo pasar a Jae Hee primero, y la observo. Vestía pantalón negro y una blusa blanca un poco transparente que dejaba ver una camiseta color negro debajo. Vestía tacones no tan altos y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Woo Bin, a pesar de tener una preferencia por mujeres mayores, no podía negar que la chica tenía una figura atractiva. La chica se detuvo junto a su escritorio y lo miro, Woo Bin le indico que tomara asiento.

-Bien, que opina de los documentos que leyó- Preguntó Woo Bin

-Es un proyecto grande.- Woo Bin era un experto en leer a las personas, no por nada era el príncipe de la mafia, bueno, no se comparaba con Ji Hoo pero sus habilidades eran decentes, por ello fue fácil para el decir que la señorita Jae Hee tenía mucho por decir.

-Jae Hee-Sii, siéntete libre de darme tu opinión, créeme, el hecho de que sea tu jefe no quiere decir que no quiera escuchar tus opiniones.-

Jae Hee lo miro sorprendida, pero algo en la mirada de su jefe le dijo que no pasaría nada malo si daba su opinión, lo peor sería que el no compartiera su opinión o hiciera caso de sus observaciones.

-Honestamente hay varios puntos débiles en el proyecto, por ejemplo, la estructura que plantean como base no va a ser capaz de resistir, tendría un hundimiento. Por otro lado, la energía verde es lo que ahora atrae a los clientes, sé que Construcciones Shin tiene un acuerdo respecto a la provisión de energía pero también se podrían implementar como sistema de respaldo de energía celdas solares...-Woo Bin la miraba seriamente lo cual hizo que la chica se detuviera en su explicación, lo miro nerviosamente, mordió su labio para detener el flujo de palabras que habían comenzado a brotar de ella. Pero eso solo logro que Woo Bin la mirara con más seriedad. -Lo siento...-Woo Bin aparto la mirada.

-No, perdóname tú a mí, creo que las ideas que comentas son excepcionales y además nos servirían, muchas gracias Jae Hee-Sii-

-Señor- El señor Lee entro a la oficina y dedico una reverencia-Perdone pero recibimos una llamada...- Dijo sin agregar más el Señor Lee. Sin embargo Woo Bin lo entendió.

-Araso, Jae Hee Sii, lo siento pero debo terminar esta reunión, prometo que mañana veremos más a detalle lo que me ha comentado- La chica asintió y se marchó. El señor Lee espero a que las ordenes de su jefe. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la partida de Jae Hee, el chico se dirigió a su escritorio y de un cajón oculto saco un arma. El chico se transformó en apenas unos segundos, no era más el jefe amable de hace un momento, era el príncipe de la mafia. Su rostro se mostraba duro.-¿Dónde?-

-En el bar que está a tres cuadras-

-Cuantos y quienes- Preguntó el príncipe Song

-Al menos diez, son del grupo Chong, se encargan de armas-

-¿Mi padre?- Dijo el pelirrojo

-Está enterado pero está atendiendo un asunto urgente con el personal de gobierno que se encarga de los permisos de construcción-

-Bien, llama a 5 hombres, vamos- Ordeno Woo Bin

-Si señor-

Ambos salieron de la oficina, nadie menciono la repentina partida del joven heredero, estaban acostumbrados a ellas. Cuando se marcharon, Jae Hee los miro con curiosidad.

-Lo mejor es que no te preguntes demasiado que sucede, a veces es mejor ser ignorantes en todo lo que ocurre con el jefe.-Ha Na la miraba con condescendencia, como si fuera una niña pequeña, ok era menor que Ha Na pero no era tan ingenua. En el momento en que le explicaron de los riesgos de trabajar para Song Woo Bin, supo que debía ser fuerte.

.

.

.

Woo Bin entro al elevador, mientras las puertas se cerraban pudo ver cómo Ha Na le explicaba algo a Jae Hee y esta asentía. Woo Bin recordó momentos atrás, nunca había conocido a una mujer tan apasionada por los proyectos, ni siquiera Ha Na que era de las mejores mostraba esa pasión y alegría, para Woo Bin fue cautivante la manera en que la chica explicaba lo que pensaba, además, cuando mordió su labio, Woo Bin tuvo que apartar la mirada, fue muy tentador para él. Se encontraba un poco confundido, usualmente las mujeres menores que él no le atraían, pero Jae Hee…El elevador abrió sus puertas y Woo Bin dejo su mente en blanco, enfocándose en la tarea.

El grupo Chong había cobrado más fuerza en las afueras de Seúl pero comenzaba a amenazar la ciudad, por supuesto los Song no querían que eso sucediera, si más personas tenían acceso a las armas, no sería bueno para nadie. El clan Song había logrado una especie de paz para los habitantes de Seúl, no era tarea fácil ser el clan más influyente de la mafia, si los Chong no eran cuidadosos, podían provocar conflictos entre clanes menores, los daños colaterales era lo que les preocupaba. Woo Bin suspiro, ser príncipe de la mafia no era sencillo, muchos creían que era un trabajo soñado pero más bien era todo lo contrario. Muchos lo consideraban una persona sin sentimientos, salía con muchas mujeres, mataba sin pensarlo, la realidad era muy distinta. Salía con muchas mujeres por el simple hecho de que no quería enamorase y atar a una mujer a la vida que el tenia. Cuando era más joven solo esperaba a que su padre le dijera que ya había arreglado su matrimonio. En cuanto a matar sin piedad, por supuesto que le afectaba, era un ser humano. Pero se había vuelto un experto en esconder lo afectado que se encontraba.

-Llegamos-Anuncio el señor Lee. Woo Bin asintió y salió del auto seguido por el señor Lee, otros cinco hombres salieron de otro auto y los siguieron. Cuando entraron al bar donde se encontraba el líder de los Chong, no tardaron en encontrarlo.

-Vaya vaya, a que debo el honor de su presencia Joven Song-Dijo el señor Chong

-Escuche que estaba por aquí así que vine a hacerle una visita-Dijo tomando asiento en el reservado, el lugar se encontraba casi vacío, los hombres de Chong y los de Woo Bin permanecieron de pie y les dieron la espalda, dándoles un poco de privacidad. Woo Bin lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro-No quiero que este vendiendo armas en Seúl-Directo, con una mirada que mostraba su poder. El señor Chong lo miro con nerviosismo, pero no respondió-Verá, quiero evitar conflictos, y el hecho de que usted este facilitando armas a personas que incluso no sepan usarlas…provocara daños colaterales, daños que no queremos aquí, así que…podemos hacer esto de buena o de mala manera-

-¿Y cómo ganaré dinero?-

-Puede seguir vendiendo armas, pero nosotros debemos aprobar a quien-

-Esto es un abuso-Exclamo Chong, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una risa del joven príncipe de la mafia

-Tal vez debería de cambiar de negocio.-Dijo esta vez burlándose el Joven Song-Por supuesto es un abuso, este negocio se trata de eso, el más poderoso es quien manda, el otro obedece, a menos que se quiera enfrentar a él, ¿Quiere enfrentarse al Clan Song? Le estoy dando opciones simplemente porque tengo buen ánimo el día de hoy, créame que mi padre ya se habría deshecho de usted-

Chong trago saliva nerviosamente, definitivamente había escuchado de los Song, uno de los clanes más poderosos en Corea del Sur, su poder se concentraba en Seúl. También había escuchado del Principe Song pero él siempre lo considero un niño, no creyó que fuera aquel joven, tan seguro, tan dispuesto a matar, porque estaba seguro que estaba dispuesto a matarlo si no obedecía sus órdenes.

-Pero…pero…-

-Es su decisión y yo que usted me apresuraba a tomarla, mi padre podría venir en cualquier instante y no tendrá tanta consideración.-

-Venderé a quien usted me ordene La sonrisa en el rostro de Woo Bin se agrando, pero su mirada solo lo hacía lucir peligroso. Se puso de pie sobresaltando al señor Chong

-Enviare a un hombre quien se encargara de que obedezca órdenes.-

El señor Chong solo atino en asentir, Woo Bin hizo una señal a sus hombres y juntos salieron del establecimiento. Una vez fuera, Woo Bin hizo una llamada.

-Padre, si, pueden enviar a alguien a vigilar que cumpla con el acuerdo, perfecto- Subió al auto. Se dirigía a la oficina cuando metió la mano en su chaqueta encontrando la tarjeta de aquella mujer del ascensor. Decidió llamar por teléfono, como siempre no pasaría la noche solo-De la vuelta, lléveme al Hotel JK- Cuando el chofer lo dejo en el hotel, el señor Lee lo miro

-Señor-

-Envié a una persona a cuidarme, ya sabe el procedimiento- El señor Lee asintió. Woo Bin entro al hotel y se dirigió al piso 12. Cuando llego a la habitación, llamo y de inmediato la puerta se abrió, revelando a aquella mujer, quien le dedico una sonrisa coqueta, vestía un vestido demasiado corto, _"Perfecto, incluso podemos tener un poco de acción antes de deshacernos de toda la ropa"_ Pensó. La chica lo invito a pasar, sabía que el príncipe Song la mantendría despierta un buen rato. Y así, entre las cuatro paredes de una habitación de hotel, Woo Bin se consoló con una mujer cuyo nombre ni sabía ni le importaba.

.

.

.

A/N Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos

Cari.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

.

.

.

CAPITULO 2

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, Jae Hee había logrado su contrato permanente en solo mes y medio. Las ideas frescas de la chica y su buen ojo lograron que el resto del equipo la considerará importante.

Woo Bin se encontraba en su oficina, leyendo las noticias en su Tablet. La tarde caía ya, sin embargo no había tenido tiempo de leer las noticias. Para él era demasiado importante mantenerse informado de lo que ocurría en el país y en el mundo.

-Señor Song-Una dulce voz lo llamo, sonrió antes de levantar la mirada

-Jae Hee-Ah, toma asiento-

-Gracias-Dijo la chica. Miro a su jefe mientras este cerraba el portal de noticias, en solo mes y medio se había acostumbrado al ritmo de vida que llevaban en la empresa pero sobre todo su jefe. Para ella ya no era sorpresa verlo salir a visitar a sus amigos, a clientes o a algún grupo de la mafia, lo que a veces aun le sorprendía era verlo llegar con un moretón, o con alguna herida curándose. Por otro lado también se había acostumbrado a ver mujeres esperando a que el joven Song apareciera, mujeres llegando de su brazo, incluso una vez noto como se encerraba con una de aquellas mujeres y cuando salió, la chica parecía muy feliz. No quería imaginarse lo que sucedió, aunque Ha Na no ayudaba con los comentarios que hacía. Pero a pesar de ello, Jae Hee sentía mucho respeto por su jefe, los trataba muy bien, escuchaba sus ideas y era inteligente, muchos hijos de empresarios simplemente tenían un puesto importante en nombre pues nunca se aparecían en las empresas, o solo hacían acto de presencia de vez en cuando, pero Song Woo Bin no era así, él trabajaba, había estudiado de acuerdo al giro de la empresa de su padre. La chica espero pues al parecer había llegado un mail importante. Miro su oficina, se quedó mirando una foto que estaba sobre su escritorio, no podía mirarla bien pues se encontraba un poco volteada, pero podía distinguir a su jefe y uno…¿O más? Chicos…y al parecer…la mano de su jefe giro la foto, la chica levanto la mirada avergonzada por haber sido atrapada

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes-Dijo pasándole la foto para que la observara. La chica sonrió agradecida, y miro la foto, era una foto donde se encontraban cuatro chicos (Su jefe incluido) y dos chicas. Una de ellas le parecía familiar…"La vi en televisión, creo" Mientras ella miraba por un minuto la foto, Woo Bin envió un mensaje rápido la recepcionista pidiendo que no lo molestaran, el mensaje también fue enviado a aquellos que resguardaban su oficina. Se había acostumbrado a que cuando la chica hablaba con él era fundamental no tener distracciones. Después miro a la chica de nuevo.

-Ellos son mis mejores amigos, So Yi Jeong, Goo Jun Pyo y Yoon Ji Hoo-Dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos. La chica asintió, todos eran muy guapos-Y ellas son Geum Jan Di, ahora esposa de Goo Jun Pyo y Chu Ga Eul, prometida de So Yi Jeong-

-Pero…ella…¡Es la esposa del dueño de Shin Hwa! Eso significa que sus amigos son ricos…¡Oh! lo siento-La chica desvió la mirada avergonzada, sin embargo Woo Bin sonreía, en aquel mes y medio se había acostumbrado a la curiosidad infantil de la chica, no le molestaba, de hecho le parecía un poco refrescante, también había notado que ella podía ser una chica tierna pero también una chica fuerte. Además era muy inteligente y tenía ideas brillantes. Por otro lado, aunque las primeras semanas había sido difícil para el chico sacarle algunas palabras, ahora era lo contrario, la chica decía lo que pensaba o lo que le viniera a la mente casi de inmediato.

-Sí, son ricos-El chico tomo la fotografía y la coloco de nuevo en su escritorio, dándole una última mirada a la foto. Después se dirigió a la chica quien seguía mirando a otro lado menos a él.-Bien Jae Hee dime a que debo tu visita-

La chica alzo la mirada y en un tono más profesional comenzó a explicarle los avances en los diseños del edificio de oficinas.

-Sin embargo, respecto a su requerimiento de dos auditorios en el mismo piso aun no me queda claro si el material a usar es el idóneo- Decía la chica.

Woo Bin se encontraba medio sentado al borde del escritorio mientras la chica estaba de pie mostrándole mediante una Tablet lo que ella había pensado

-Sin embargo el material no sería adecuado para tener paredes verdes ahí, la humedad solo lograría que el desgaste fuera más rápido-

Woo Bin la miro mientras ella seguía hablando, era muy bonita, era tierna, era inteligente. Ese día la chica vestía jeans color gris y una blusa color azul marino que realzaba su blanca piel. Los labios los tenía ligeramente rojos, como si hubiera comido un dulce con colorante. Su cabello se encontraba trenzado hacia un lado, unos mechones se zafaban, pero a ella no parecía importarle, estaba más enfocada en explicarle. Woo Bin se acercó a ella cuando la chica intento mostrarle algo, sin embargo se arrepintió. Un suave olor inundo a Woo Bin, no sabía si era el shampoo de la chica, o un perfume, pero le fascino. Se acercó más a ella, la chica giro un poco la cabeza, se sonrojo un poco pues el rostro de su jefe quedo muy cercano al suyo. Woo Bin sonrió, ruborizada lucia más adorable, en ese momento quería tomar sus mejillas y pellizcarlas.

-Habrá que pensar en ello, pero tienes razón, el material puede desgastarse si lo que quieren es una pared verde.-

La chica asintió, entonces el teléfono de Woo Bin sonó, indicando que tenía un mensaje. La chica lo miro.

-Me retiro, pensare en una solución- La chica hizo una suave inclinación y se marchó, aun con el corazón acelerado. Cuando salió de la oficina de su jefe, noto dos cosas, la oficina se encontraba casi vacía, y ya era de noche. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando una idea vino a su mente. Con una sonrisa entro sin llamar a la oficina de su jefe.

.

.

.

Woo Bin se tomó un minuto para componerse, después miro su teléfono, Ji Hoo había llegado ya. Irían a cenar juntos. Al pedir que no lo molestaran, enviaron a su amigo a la sala contigua. Se dirigió a la sala para recibir a su amigo

-Yo Bro!, lamento que te trajeran aquí, creo que era mejor que esperaras en el área de espera, solo era una reunión para un proyecto.-Noto como su amigo asentía, pero su mirada era extraña. Decidió pasarlo por alto.

-¿Con quién era la reunión?- Dijo el joven doctor

-Con nadie- Dijo Woo Bin de inmediato, no supo porque, pero no quería compartir con Ji Hoo el hecho de que acababa de tener una reunión con una chica adorable. Woo Bin comenzó a tomar sus cosas para marcharse, de pronto la puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndolo

-Señor Song creo que ya sé que podemos...Oh, _joesonghabnida_ \- Jae Hee se sentía avergonzada de nuevo, había estado tan emocionada con la idea que había surgido en su mente que no se molestó en llamar antes de entrar. No supo en que momento el otro joven que la chica reconoció de la foto, había entrado a la oficina de su jefe. Woo Bin miro a la chica, y luego miro la hora, era tarde, ella debería estar en casa con su padre.

-No te preocupes, mañana lo hablaremos con calma- Dijo con una leve sonrisa

-De acuerdo- La chica hizo una reverencia y se marchó, Woo Bin miro a su amigo cuyos ojos estaban llenos de preguntas, pero las pocas preguntas que vislumbro decidió no contestarlas pues ni el mismo sabía la respuesta.

-Vámonos- Dijo Woo Bin. Cuando salían al pasillo noto que Jae Hee abordo un elevador a toda prisa, sonrió. Definitivamente su nueva empleada traía distracciones agradables en su vida.

Durante el camino ambos permanecieron callados, Woo Bin estaba pensando en una solución a las dichosas paredes verdes que querían, si, muchas empresas querían hacerse notar por ser empresas verdes pero en cuanto a construcción era complicado. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde comerían, los guiaron a una sala privada. Usualmente las paredes eran a prueba de sonido, Woo Bin siempre prefería lugares con mucha privacidad, había tenido malas experiencias con anterioridad. Pero mientras iban por el pasillo escucharon una discusión.

-Pero Appa...-

-La tarea era simple Rachel, es un evento simple, entonces me dices que no pudiste cumplir con ella, esto es el colmo, como siempre no puedes hacer nada bien-

-Appa, yo lo estoy intentando...-

-Ya fue suficiente Rachel- La puerta se abrió revelando a un señor que no se veía muy grande. Woo Bin y Ji Hoo se quedaron en su lugar, no sabiendo que hacer. El señor paso de largo, Woo Bin decidió seguir de largo, respetaba la privacidad de las personas. Ji Hoo sin embargo no lo siguió de inmediato. El pelirrojo ordeno por ambos, después de ello, suspiró

-Aquel señor era Yoo Lee Si- Dijo pues noto que Ji Hoo miraba al señor Yoo saliendo de la sala donde se encontraba con curiosidad. Ji Hoo lo miro en silencio esperando más información.-Trabaje con él hace medio año, quería una renovación en su discográfica. La chica que estaba con él es su hija, Rachel. Mientras trabaje con él me di cuenta de que era muy duro con ella. Según escuche de sus empleados, nunca le pone las cosas fáciles, solo espero que la chica no llegue a su límite.- Woo Bin se estremeció al recordar como a veces era testigo de las peleas o regaños, de cómo la chica se quedaba callada mientras su padre era duro con ella, a veces no se sentía agradecido pues aunque su padre era duro con el jamás lo fue de la manera en que el padre de la heredera Yoo se comportaba

-Puede que sea más fuerte-Comentó Ji Hoo, Woo Bin lo miro con curiosidad, no era tonto, algo sucedía.

-Ojala, sé que si tus padres vivieran, jamás serían tan duros contigo Ji Hoo- Ji Hoo lo miro sorprendido, Woo Bin sonrió -Siempre los recuerdo como los más amables de los padres, mi padre es muy duro conmigo, pero jamás seria así con mis hermanas. El padre de Yi Jeong...bueno...y los de Jun Pyo, ni que decir, a veces siento lastima por aquellos quienes se enfrentan a unos padres con esa dureza.- Comento Woo Bin. Si era honesto, a veces, solo a veces envidiaba a su amigo, no había nadie que le dijera que hacer, pero tampoco podía imaginarse sin sus padres, a pesar de que su padre era duro con él, no podía quejarse demasiado. Su madre, a pesar de ser un poco inmadura, lograba alegrar su vida.

-Quieres decir que le tienes lastima a aquella chica-Pregunto Ji Hoo

-Sí, ser un heredero es difícil Ji Hoo, ser una heredera es lo doble de complicado- Dijo honestamente recordando un poco a Ha Jae Kyung, ella también era heredera, era mujer, según supo, las repercusiones que tuvo luego de que se cancelara la boda con Jun Pyo habían sido un poco severas.

-Entiendo- Finalizo Ji Hoo

La comida llego y los chicos pasaron a temas más alegres.

-¿Cómo va la Gala de la fundación?- Dijo Woo Bin curioso

-Estamos atravesando un pequeño contratiempo, pero lo solucionare.- Dijo su amigo

-¿Cómo lo haces? Yo apenas puedo con la constructora- Respondió Woo Bin pensando en los dos proyectos que tenía en puerta eso sin mencionar que constantemente debía interrumpir su trabajo por encargos de los otros negocios.

-Umm mi abuelo no me deja muchas cosas a cargo en la fundación- Admitió Ji Hoo

Tocaron la puerta y una camarera saludo con una reverencia

-Perdone la interrupción, pero el joven Goo y el joven So han pedido unirse a su comida- Dijo la chica

-Hágalos pasar- Respondió Woo Bin un poco sorprendido

Cuando los chicos entraron todos se saludaron

-Vaya, debo decir que me rompe el corazón que no nos invitaran a su comida- Comento Yi Jeong con fingido dolor

-No seas dramático Yi Jeong- Exclamo el pelirrojo, por mucho que quisiera a su amigo, sospechaba que algo había pasado para que Jun Pyo y Yi Jeong hubieran decidió unírseles

-Seguramente Ga Eul cambio sus planes con el esta noche, es decir que nosotros somos tu segunda opción-Ji Hoo expreso en voz alta, Woo Bin sonrió pues el también sospechaba de ello.

-Mwho? Ani...-Negó Yi Jeong

-¡Ya! Diles la verdad-Exclamo Jun Pyo-Ga Eul y Jan Di se encontraron y nos dejaron solos según ellas hace tiempo que no se ven- Dijo molesto el de cabello rizado

Woo Bin y Ji Hoo rieron ante la desgracia de sus amigos. A veces era divertido ver a sus amigos tan enamorados.

-No te rías- Exclamo molesto el alfarero

-Algún día les harán lo mismo y veremos quién ríe- Comento Jun Pyo. Woo Bin no respondió pues hace tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que cuando se casara sería con alguien que sus padres eligieran, después de su último intento fallido de tener una relación se dio cuenta que a veces era muy renuente a la idea del amor por una sencilla razón, no bastaría con que lo amaran, era tan difícil lidiar con los temas de la mafia.

Fue una velada entre amigos, pues a pesar de ser hombres poderosos, cuando estaban juntos, solo eran un grupo de amigos que buscaban disfrutar el momento.

.

.

.

-Oppa, vayamos a esa tienda- Woo Bin suspiro frustrado mientras su acompañante ingresaba a una tienda de bolsas. Mirándola de lejos podía entender porque había aceptado salir con ella, era muy guapa, era de al menos unos 30 años, sin embargo últimamente no disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de las mujeres a las que solía frecuentar, ni siquiera se había acostado últimamente con alguna de ellas, llevaba apenas unas tres semanas sin sexo pero ese tiempo era un record para él, no por nada era el Don Juan. Su teléfono sonó, dándole la perfecta excusa para apartarse un poco de aquella mujer que había comenzado a ver bolsos, sus intenciones eran claras, que el joven Song pagaría por al menos un bolso. Respondió sin siquiera mirar quien llamaba.

-Yeoboseyo?- Respondió el chico en tono serio

-Señor Song-Una sonrisa involuntaria se presentó en el rostro del chico al escuchar aquella voz.

-Jae Hee-

-Disculpe por molestarlo pero el cliente ha llamado y ha solicitado una reunión urgente para dar las propuestas de como trabajaremos la pared verde que tienen como requerimiento, ya tengo dos propuestas sin embargo han solicitado que usted esté presente en la reunión-

-Llegare en unos 20…-Su teléfono anuncio una llamada más-Dame un momento-Aviso antes de tomar la otra llamada

-Woo Bin-

-Padre-

-Te requiero en mi oficina, en cuanto llegues pasa a verme, tenemos un asunto que discutir- Ordeno el Rey de la Mafia

-Deh-Dijo antes de que su padre terminara la llamada, el pelirrojo retomo la llamada anterior-Jae Hee-

-Deh-Dijo la chica con voz dulce, Woo Bin sonrió de nuevo.

-Programa la reunión para dentro de hora y media, yo llegaré pronto pero necesito discutir antes contigo como se presentaran las propuestas-

-Entiendo señor-

-Y por favor deja de llamarme señor-Dijo con una sonrisa el chico lo cual logro que como respuesta obtuviera una risa nerviosa al otro lado del teléfono

-Lo pensaré-Dijo la chica-Lo veo más tarde- El chico termino la llamada, pero cuando se giró, se encontró con la chica cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba mirándolo, un poco molesta-Debo irme-Dijo el chico, se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando a la chica boquiabierta. Se colocó sus gafas y se dirigió a su auto.

Cuando llego al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de Construcciones Shin, se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de su padre.

-Hijo-

-Padre-

-Toma asiento-Dijo el líder del clan Song. Woo Bin lo obedeció. Miro como su padre se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro. A Woo Bin esto le sorprendió demasiado. Sin embargo su padre no dijo nada, solo caminaba de un lado a otro. EL teléfono sonó y de inmediato se dirigió a responder la llamada, lo puso en altavoz.

-Cariño-Dijo una voz muy alegre, Woo Bin reconoció a su madre, miro a su padre con gesto de duda pero su padre parecía demasiado aliviado de escuchar la voz de su esposa.

-¿Dónde estás?-

-En casa, fui de compras- Respondió tranquilamente la madre de Woo Bin

-Araso, tengo trabajo, debo marcharme- Dijo su esposo

-Te veo al rato amor-

Cuando colgó, Woo Bin seguía sin comprender que estaba sucediendo. Espero pacientemente por la explicación de su padre.

-Tengo la sospecha-Dijo su padre-Que alguien nos está vigilando, que alguien quiere atacarnos- Woo Bin no podía digerir las palabras de su padre…¿Alguien estaba tras ellos? Muchos odiaban a los Song pero nadie los había enfrentado por años. Esto no era bueno, Woo Bin sabía que ello implicaba que no solo su padre y él se encontraban en peligro, su familia e incluso sus amigos debían estar alertas.-Tomaré precauciones preventivas, se cuidadoso hijo- Woo Bin asintió, con un gesto su padre le permitió marcharse.

Woo Bin llego a su oficina y se sentó, recargando los brazos en el escritorio, froto su rostro con sus manos, frustrado. Aunque solo fuera una sospecha, sabía que su padre muchas veces acertaba cuando sospechaba que algo andaba mal. No escucho que alguien entraba en su oficina, sin embargo, el ruido de alguien chocando con la puerta lo hizo alzar el rostro. Se encontró que Jae Hee le daba la espalda.

-Jae Hee-Dijo Woo Bin, la chica giro y le dirigió una disculpa con la mirada.

-Lo siento, debí llamar a la puerta-

-No te preocupes, por favor pasa-

La chica entro tímidamente y se sentó frente a él.

-Perdone, pero…¿Se encuentra bien?-Dijo ella con un tono que denotaba preocupación, Woo Bin sonrió ante ello. La preocupación por la sospecha de su padre se desvaneció cuando noto la preocupación de su empleada.

-Sí, me encuentro bien, gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa amable la cual la chica correspondió. " _Podría quedarme a ver su sonrisa toda la vida"_ pensó. Sin embargo también se sorprendió por pensar en ello. Se aclaró la garganta-Bien, veamos que hay que presentar a los clientes-Diciendo esto ambos se sumergieron en el trabajo. Woo Bin la miraba de vez en cuando, agradeciendo tenerla como parte de su equipo, pero también tuvo un presentimiento…debía ser cuidadoso alrededor de ella.

.

.

.

A/N Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Disfruten su semana

Cari


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 3

La risa de Woo Bin puede escucharse a través de la oficina. Los que no pertenecen a su equipo de trabajo y pasan por ahí, se asoman, sorprendidos. Sin embargo, para los miembros del equipo de Woo Bin, no es una sorpresa escucharlo reír de aquella forma. Ha Na también ríe mientras Jae Hee mira a su amiga y a su jefe reírse a costa suya. Jae Hee, Ha Na y Woo Bin tuvieron una pequeña reunión en el lugar de las chicas, sin embargo, mientras hablaban de diseños, Jae Hee recibió una llamada de un ex compañero de la Universidad, sin embargo ella colgó pues no reconoció el nombre, veinte minutos después, la chica recordó a su ex compañero, cuando se los comunico a Ha Na y Woo Bin, ambos no pudieron detener la risa que salió de sus labios

-Jae Hee no puedo creer que ni siquiera recordarás el nombre de tu mejor amigo de la Universidad- Decía entre risas Ha Na, Woo Bin no podía parar de reír, Jae Hee lucía mortificada, pero eso solo lograba que la chica luciera linda.

-Ha Na por favor-Pedía la chica.

-¿Qué? Incluso nuestro jefe piensa que es gracioso-

Woo Bin rio más fuerte. Su celular sonó

-¿Diga?-Dijo el chico aun sonriendo. Ha Na se tranquilizó un momento mientras Jae Hee miraba a su jefe. Supuso que la llamada era de alguno de sus amigos ya que la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.-Ummm tengo trabajo por hacer Ga Eul….Aish, Mono, por favor no me grites, araso, iré….nos vemos en un rato- Termino su llamada.-Bueno chicas, mañana revisaremos esto a primera hora, debo marcharme-

-Muy bien jefe-Dijo Ha Na, Jae Hee solo asintió mientras ambas mujeres miraban a su jefe marcharse. La más joven suspiró aliviada, Ha Na la miro con suspicacia

-¿Y ese suspiro?-

-De alivio de que por fin el jefe se fue y así no se reirán de mí-

-Vamos vamos niña, es que fue muy gracioso, además siéntete complacida, no cualquiera puede hacer reír a Woo Bin Sunbaenim de aquella manera- Jae Hee no respondió, en cambio decidió comenzar a guardar sus cosas, tomo su laptop y la puso en la mochila, aún quería hacer un poco de trabajo pero sería más cómodo hacerlo desde casa.

.

.

.

Woo Bin conducía su auto, de la nada comenzó a reírse, la situación que presencio aún lo hacía reír, Jae Hee era una chica que se sumergía completamente en el trabajo en horas laborales, por ello no debió sorprenderse cuando la chica no recordó a su mejor amigo de la Universidad.

Cuando llegó a la sala del F4, Jun Pyo lo alcanzo en la entrada

-Creí que ya habías llegado- Comentó el pelirrojo.

-Ani, tuve que atender unos asuntos antes de venir aquí-

-¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto de inmediato el pelirrojo en estado de alerta

-Sí, fueron asuntos de negocios-

-Entiendo-

Cuando ambos entraron a la sala ya se encontraban ahí Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Jan Di y Jae Kyung. Los cuatro platicaban.

-Jan Di-Dijo Jun Pyo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su esposa.

-Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, tardaron demasiado-Se quejó Yi Jeong

Los chicos solo chocaron puños con su amigo.

-¿Una partida?-Dijo Woo Bin a su mejor amigo

-Por supuesto- Dijo poniéndose de pie Yi Jeong.

-Yo también juego-Dijo Jae Kyung uniéndose a los chicos

Jun Pyo tomo asiento y encendió el televisor y la consola de videojuegos.

-Te reto Jan Di-Dijo el chico

-No- Respondió de inmediato su esposa.

-Anda Jan Di- Dijo de forma infantil Jun Pyo

-Araso-Dijo la chica sonriendo ante lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su esposo.

-¿Puedo jugar?-pregunto Ga Eul

-Claro, pero no te quejes, perderás-Respondió Jun Pyo

-¡Jun Pyo!-Dijo molesta su esposa, Ga Eul solo río.

Mientras Woo Bin, Yi Jeong y Jae Kyung jugaban billar, Ga Eul, Jun Pyo y Jan Di jugaban videojuegos, solo faltaba un miembro del F4.

El videojuego se pone cada vez más interesante, Jan Di y Jun Pyo ya ni siquiera se encuentran en sus asientos. Jun Pyo mueve su auto de manera repentina, bloqueando al auto elegido por Jan Di

-Aish! Goo Jun Pyo-

Ga Eul mueve los pies ansiosamente, sabe que está a punto de ganar….

-Aish!-Exclama Jan Di-Goo Jun Pyo!-Dice molesta la chica mientras siguen jugando. El resto del grupo sigue jugando billar.

-Noooo-Escuchan todos, Jae Kyung sonríe y Woo Bin y Yi Jeong simplemente niegan con la cabeza. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos sus miradas cambian pues Jae Kyung les lleva ventaja en la partida de billar.

-Me sorprende que Ga Eul te ganará-Escuchan todos, de pronto quienes jugaban billar levantan la mirada y sonríen pues ahora el grupo está completo, sin embargo, cuando miran a Ji Hoo, todos notan que alguien aparece detrás de él, es una chica, pero no cualquier chica. Ji Hoo voltea y mira a Yoo Rachel.

-Yoo Rachel- La voz de Jae Kyung rompe el silencio. Woo Bin mira a las herederas, ambas parecen tensas

-Ha Jae Kyung- Responde Yoo Rachel con voz sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- El tono de Jae Kyung sorprende a todos pues siempre trataron con una chica alegre, jamás escucharon ese tono de molestia en ella.

Rachel luce un poco confusa en un principio pero en pocos segundos su actitud cambio por completo. Woo Bin y el resto parecen paralizados, no saben que pensar, no saben que pueden decir para evitar la pelea que saben, se avecina.

-Yo la invite-Responde Ji Hoo a cambio. Nadie dice nada, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin intercambian miradas de confusion-Ella es Yoo Rachel, Rachel, ellos son mis amigos, Song Woo Bin, So Yi Jeong, Goo Jun Pyo, Geum Jan Di y Chu Ga Eul y Ha Jae Kyung-Las chicas se miran fijamente por unos segundo, pero no dicen nada. Woo Bin se pregunta cuál es la historia detrás de las herederas.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Yoo Rachel- Los demás responden el saludo, sin embargo, parece que Rachel y Jun Pyo evitan mirarse. El ambiente ha cambiado, volviéndose tenso. Pero entonces la comida llega y todos deciden poner a un lado sus diferencias y disfrutar del pequeño banquete. Deciden acomodarse en el suelo y en los sillones. Todos comen, disfrutando de un momento de paz entre amigos.

Woo Bin mira a sus amigos con alegría y envidia, alegría pues es difícil encontrar verdaderas amistades en los círculos altos donde el dinero es lo único que importa, y envidia porque puede ver las miradas de Jan Di y Jun Pyo, puede notar las sonrisas de Yi Jeong y Ga Eul, y puede notar el nerviosismo de Ji Hoo y Rachel, es claro para él que esta frente a tres parejas, bueno, dos parejas y una futura pareja. Sin embargo también observa a Ha Jae Kyung quien parece molesta, hay una historia detrás de ello y él se encargara de averiguarla.

La comida termino y todos se sumergieron en una plática ligera, todos intentaban que Jae Kyung y Rachel no hablaran demasiado pues el ambiente era muy agradable como para que se viera empañado por una disputa.

-Así que Rachel, dinos, ¿De dónde conoces a Ji Hoo y por qué te trajo?- Jun Pyo pregunta con mucha familiaridad, como si él la conociera...antes de que alguien indague más en ello, la chica responde.

-Estamos trabajando en una gala de la fundación. En realidad, nos dirigíamos a comer cuando Ji Hoo recibió una llamada y me trajo aquí-

Todos asienten.

-Geum Jan Di-Dice Rachel con un tono un poco agresivo, pero a Jan Di parece no importarle-¿Cómo conocieron a los F4 tú y Ga Eul? -

-Solía asistir al Instituto de Shin Hwa, ahí los conocí- Dice sin dar más explicaciones lo cual agradecen los chicos, hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado

-Interesante- Dice Rachel

-Así que Rachel, no sabía que estabas en Corea, la última vez escuche que te dirigías a Europa...- Interrumpe Jae Kyung, Woo Bin no pasa por alto el tono de voz de la chica.

-Basta Jae Kyung- Le corta la heredera Yoo

-Sé que se mueren de curiosidad por saber dónde nos conocemos y porque nos conocemos..- Agrega Jae Kyung. Rachel se pone de pie de inmediato.

-Disculpen- Dice Rachel haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la sala. Ji Hoo la sigue de inmediato y le lanza una mirada a Woo Bin quien asiente de inmediato. Algo raro está pasando y es mejor saber que es antes de que se provoquen más altercados entre ellas.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Jae Kyung?-Dice molesto Jun Pyo, sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Qué te sucede Jun Pyo? No le hables así a Jae Kyung-Dice la esposa del joven heredero

-No has respondido Jae Kyung-Dice Jun Pyo ignorando a su esposa lo cual sorprende al resto del grupo

-No tengo porque ser amable con ella- Dijo la heredera Ha

-Se llama cortesía-Dice Jun Pyo sorprendiendo aún más a todos

-¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Algo paso? ¿Algo paso con ella?- Reclama Jae Kyung

-No digas tonterías-Dice el de cabello rizado

–Entonces porque la defiendes- Insiste la heredera

-Yo solo digo que no debiste ser de aquella forma con ella- Se defiende Jun Pyo

-Pero ella..- Intenta decir Jae Kyung

-Tú no sabes nada Jae Kyung, tu solo escuchaste los rumores, tú no sabes realmente lo que ocurrió-Grita el heredero de Shin Hwa. Woo Bin se mantiene en silencio, indicando a Yi Jeong que haga lo mismo, está tratando de comprender que sucede con ellos.

-Por favor, habría que ser un tonto para creer que no lo hizo- Dice Jae Kyung

-¿Qué acaso la viste? ¿Tú estabas ahí?- Argumenta Jun Pyo.

-No pero...- responde la chica

-Pero entonces nada- Le corta Jun Pyo

La heredera va a decir algo cuando Ji Hoo interviene

-De donde la conoces Jun Pyo- Exige el músico, los demás esperan ansiosos la respuesta sin embargo Woo Bin prefiere no intervenir

-La conocí en Estados Unidos, mientras estudiaba- El líder del F4 no dice nada más

-¿Los tres estudiaron juntos?- Pregunta Woo Bin

Jun Pyo parece incomodo, pero Jae Kyung decide responder.

-No, ellos dos estudiaban en la misma Universidad, yo estudiaba en otra escuela. Pero tenía constante comunicación con Jun Pyo y algunas personas más en la misma Universidad que él- Responde Jae Kyung

-Entonces por qué la odias- Pregunta el príncipe de la mafia con curiosidad, es claro que a Jae Kyung no le agrada Rachel, pero entonces ¿Qué hizo la heredera Yoo para ganar la enemistad de la heredera Ha?

-Por nada-Interrumpe Jun Pyo antes de que todo se salga de control, le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Jae Kyung quien por un momento la ignora pero después asiente casi imperceptiblemente. Woo Bin comienza a trazar un plan para averiguar lo que ocurrió

-Debo irme, los veré luego- Jae Kyung se marcha dejando tras de sí a un grupo de amigos muy confuso

-Será mejor que nos digas que ocurre, o tendré que averiguarlo y no te va a gustar Goo Jun Pyo-El tono de Woo Bin es amenazante, pero el heredero de Shin Hwa no parece tener miedo.

-No diré nada, son cosas que simplemente es mejor dejar en el pasado- Responde Jun Pyo

-Yah! Goo Jun Pyu, tu..- Dice Jan Di

-Geum Jan Di, eres mi esposa, te amo, lo sabes, pero en este tema, no me presiones- Jan Di no dice nada, cada vez todo se vuelve más confuso para todos ellos.- Vámonos- Jan Di no se opone. El matrimonio Goo se marcha de inmediato.

-Esto es muy extraño- Dice Yi Jeong. Los demás se encuentran desconcertados

-Hay que averiguar que sucede, es muy raro que Jae Kyung Unnie trate a las personas de aquella forma- Dice Ga Eul. Woo Bin y Ji Hoo intercambian miradas, ante esto Yi Jeong decide hablar

-Van a averiguar que sucedió, ¿Cierto?- Pregunta el alfarero

-Por supuesto Bro, esto no es una situación normal, la amiga de Ji Hoo es odiada por Jae Kyung- responde Woo Bin con una sonrisa oculta pues nota como su amigo más callado se remueve incomodo en su lugar por la implicación de sus palabras.

-No causen muchos problemas, Ga Eul, vamos, te llevo a casa- La chica se despide de Woo Bin y Ji Hoo para marcharse con su prometido.

-Si lo piensas...Rachel definitivamente no es una heredera normal- Dice Woo Bin para obtener alguna reacción de Ji Hoo sin embargo su amigo es un maestro en enmascarar sus sentimientos

-Solo averigua que sucedió, yo haré lo que pueda- Woo Bin asiente y se despide de Ji Hoo. Tiene que investigar lo sucedido.

.

.

.

Woo Bin mira con el ceño fruncido el folder en sus manos, lee una y otra vez la información pero no es suficiente faltan cosas. Sin perder tiempo toma el teléfono de su escritorio. Mientras espera a que responda, piensa como los días anteriores sus investigaciones no han tenido ningún resultado lo cual es frustrante considerando que es el príncipe de la Mafia.

-Esto no puede ser toda la información-Dice cuando responden

-Lo siento señor-Dice un hombre al otro lado de la línea-Es la única información que logramos obtener, pero hay más, logre contactar con un hombre que trabaja en la policía, no dijo mucho, simplemente dijo que todo había sido ocultado por un hombre con poder-

-¿Sabes quién es?- Dijo el Príncipe de la mafia

-Logre acceder a un reporte donde se hacía una denuncia, pero no decía que tipo de denuncia era, la denunciante era Yoo Rachel y el testigo solo firmo como Goo-

-Muchas gracias James-Dijo Woo Bin, cuando colgó, lanzo un suspiro lleno de frustración.

.

.

.

La frustración solo aumento cuando, horas más tarde, Woo Bin recibió otra llamada, tal como lo sospechaba, alguien oculto información y ese alguien era su amigo Goo Jun Pyo. Cuando lo supo decidió hablar con el de inmediato.

-Woo Bin ¿Cómo te va?-Dijo alegre el heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa

-He tenido días mejores. Dime Jun Pyo, que nos estas ocultando-Pregunto de inmediato Song Woo Bin, no quería andarse con rodeos

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué mosca te pico?- Dijo confundido Jun Pyo

-Nos estas ocultando información de Rachel- Dijo con un tono de frustración

-No te metas, no busques más información Woo Bin-Dijo seriamente Jun Pyo

-Pero Ji Hoo….-

-Si Ji Hoo quiere saber debe preguntarle a ella-Respondió enojado Jun Pyo-Ahora, si eso era todo por lo que llamabas, debo colgar tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos- Dijo antes de terminar la llamada abruptamente. Woo Bin colgó el teléfono bastante molesto, odiaba no encontrar la información que buscaba. Un toque en la puerta lo llevo al borde de la frustración

-¿Quién?-Pregunto bastante molesto. Noto como abrían la puerta lentamente y se encontró con la mirada dudosa de Jae Hee

-Lo siento señor, puedo regresar más tarde-Dijo la chica tímidamente.

-No yo…lo siento, pasa-Dijo Woo Bin intentando tranquilizarse. La chica entro y cerró la puerta tras ella. Camino lentamente a su escritorio y tomo asiento frente a Woo Bin-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Woo Bin en un tono un poco frio. La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar pues se había acostumbrado al trato un poco más amable de su jefe.

-Señor…yo…puedo regresar más tarde- Insistió ella

-Mianhe-Dijo el chico-No he tenido una buena mañana-La chica asintió y después le sonrió, con esa simple sonrisa Woo Bin olvido la razón por la cual estaba molesto.

-Bueno-Dijo la chica aun sonriendo-Tal vez el resto del día sea mejor que su mañana- Woo Bin no pudo evitarlo, rio un poco.

-Así que-Dijo Woo Bin con un tono más ligero-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Oh, cierto, quiero mostrarle una alternativa a los requerimientos de las oficinas- Dijo la chica, con ello Woo Bin y ella comenzaron a trabajar.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días, Woo Bin no se daba por vencido en encontrar alguna información que pudiera obtener acerca de Rachel, cada vez la situación le parecía más sospechosa. Sin embargo tampoco pudo dedicar mucho tiempo a ello ya que su padre le había informado que sus sospechas eran ciertas, alguien estaba tratando de atacarlos.

-No estoy seguro de quienes pero si estoy seguro que quieren una guerra contra nosotros- Dijo su padre

-Se metieron con la familia equivocada-Menciono Woo Bin. Desde aquel día se les informo a sus empleados que fueran cuidadosos. No querían que nada sucediera, Woo Bin decidió no informar nada a sus amigos pues ellos ya tenían su propia seguridad, pero envió a un hombre para cada uno de ellos incluyendo a Jan Di, Ga Eul y Jae Kyung.

Todo el tiempo estaba ocupado, ya sea en juntas, diseñando o bien ayudando a su padre a averiguar que sucedía con quienes querían atacarlos.

Se encontraba exhausto cuando recibió una llamada.

-Diga….Mwho? Araso, mañana a primera hora enviare a alguien, yo me encargo, adiós-

Suspiro, la llamada era acerca de un accidente que hubo en la fundación de los padres de Ji Hoo, no quería pensar mal, tal vez solo fue error humano, pero tal vez, pudo ser provocado.

-Señor Lee-Dijo al teléfono- Necesito que investigue esta noche con discreción un accidente ocurrido en la Fundación de Ji Hoo- Escucho una corta respuesta y después colgó.

.

.

.

-¿Señor Song?-Dijo una suave voz

-Cuantas veces debo decirte…-Dijo con una sonrisa Woo Bin mientras manejaba, recibió como respuesta una risa alegre

-Es difícil señor-Dijo la chica

-Bueno bueno, discutiremos sobre ello más tarde, escucha, no tomes el autobús al trabajo, pasare por ti en la parada donde sueles tomar el autobús, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar-

-Está bien señor Song-

-Llegare en 20 minutos-

-Mwho? Araso, adiós-Dijo la chica apresurada, Woo Bin negó con la cabeza, podía imaginar que la chica corría para estar lista.

Aquella mañana había recibido buenas noticias, el accidente ocurrido durante el ensayo de la gala, solo fue eso, un accidente, no fue intencional. Ji Hoo solicito un supervisor y una recomendación de quien podría hacer el trabajo necesario, Woo Bin decidió encargarse de ello en persona. Pero decidió no ir solo. Cuando llego a la parada, la chica lo esperaba, subió al auto de inmediato y se puso el cinturón.

-Buenos días señor.-

-Ahora es momento de tener esa discusión, deja de llamarme señor, me hace sentir viejo- Dijo Woo Bin

-No sé de qué otra manera podría llamarlo, es mi jefe- Argumento la chica mientras iban de camino

-No estamos en el trabajo-Dijo el chico

-Pero estamos juntos por un asunto laboral-Dijo la chica

-Touche…pensare seriamente como quiero que me llames-Dijo Woo Bin, la chica no respondió de inmediato

-Woo Bin Sunbaenim-Dijo la chica, él la miro, si, era buena opción pero no se encontraba totalmente convencido.

-Está bien-Dijo él chico. Varios minutos después se encontraban en la fundación.-Ayer hubo un accidente, llamamos al señor Ming a revisar la instalación de unas luces, pero quiero estar presente para dar un chequeo por mí mismo-La chica asintió. Bajaron del auto y entraron a la fundación. Jae Hee comenzó a mirar alrededor cuando vio los baños

-Subaenim-Dijo la chica-¿Puedo alcanzarlo en un momento?-El chico extrañado por la solicitud solo asintió. La chica ya sabía en qué auditorio estaría por lo cual sonrió y corrió a los baños ganando la sonrisa de Woo Bin

-Señor Song-Escucho, entonces giro para encontrarse al señor Ming, era uno de los mejores supervisores en instalaciones de luces y equipos para eventos.

-Señor Ming-Dijo con respeto Woo Bin-Sígame-Indico el más joven-Como le comento mi asistente el día de ayer hubo una falla y las luces cayeron, queremos evitar que se repita-Dijo el chico, el señor Ming asintió mientras lo seguía.

-Yo Bro!-Dijo Woo Bin cuando entro al auditorio donde se realizaría el evento y notaba que su amigo ya se encontraba ahí. Junto a él caminaba el señor Ming.

-Woo Bin- Dijo Ji Hoo a modo de saludo

-Él es el señor Ming, será el encargado de decidir si las condiciones ya son seguras para que ensayen los artistas- Explico Woo Bin. El señor Ming dio una reverencia y comenzó su trabajo

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Ji Hoo

-No te preocupes Bro! Quiero que la gala sea simplemente excepcional. ¿Dónde está Rachel?- Dijo notando que algunos artistas se encontraban ahí pero no la joven heredera

-Casi no la he visto desde aquel día- Dijo Ji Hoo. Woo Bin entonces recordó que no le había dado noticias de su investigación.

-Escucha Ji Hoo, no pude averiguar nada, lo que sea que ocurrió fue enterrado por alguien muy bueno y mi única teoría es que se trata de Jun Pyo- Aunque más que una teoría, el príncipe de la mafia podía asegurar que era Jun Pyo quien había enterrado aquella información pero prefirió no decirle nada a Ji Hoo.

-Mwho?- Dijo el castaño sorprendido.

-No hay nadie tan bueno escondiendo información como el Grupo ShinHwa, solo sé que fue una especie de escándalo en la Universidad donde estudiaron Rachel y Jun Pyo- Dijo Woo Bin

-Gracias Woo Bin pero no creo que podamos averiguar más- Dijo con pesimismo Ji Hoo

-Lo sé, lo siento- Se disculpó el príncipe de la mafia, deseaba ayudar a su amigo, sabía que Ji Hoo comenzaba a sentir cosas por Rachel.

Ji Hoo y Woo Bin guardaron silencio durante un momento, el hecho de que Jun Pyo ocultara lo ocurrido solo aumentaba la curiosidad de ambos. Pero Woo Bin ya había intentado averiguar más cosas sin éxito.

-Ji Hoo-sii!- Ambos se giraron cuando escucharon a la heredera del grupo JK.

-Mono ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto el príncipe de la mafia sorprendido por dos cosas, una que Jae Kyung estuviera ahí y dos que fuera a buscar a Ji Hoo

-Yah! No me llames así- Exclamo molesta la joven heredera.

-Woo Bin Sunbaenim!- Woo Bin evito sonreír al escuchar la voz de su joven empleada. Sintió la mirada de Ji Hoo sobre él pero prefirió ignorarla. -Lamento la interrupción, pero el Señor Lee ha tratado de localizarlo, al parecer es urgente-

Woo Bin de inmediato saco su celular y realizo una llamada.

Jae Hee había salido del baño cuando su teléfono sonó

-¿Diga? Si señor Lee, si estoy con él, ya veo, le informare de inmediato-La chica se dirigió al auditorio. Cuando vio a su jefe de inmediato le dio el recado del señor Lee. Su jefe se alejó a realizar la llamada dejándola sola. La chica comenzó a observar los alrededores con curiosidad cuando vio al señor Ming.

-Oh, esa serie de luces no está bien puesta-Murmuro Jae Hee a nadie en particular. Cuando el Señor Ming se acercó a ellos se dirigió a Ji Hoo pues Woo Bin seguía al teléfono.

-Las luces de allá no se encuentran bien puestas, sugiero que se cambie el tipo de soporte pues es muy pesado, probablemente por ello fue el accidente anterior. Kim Jae Hee -Dijo dirigiéndose a la chica, pero ella lo interrumpió pues sabía que hacer

-Ahora mismo llamo para notificar del cambio, ¿Mañana podrá revisar la instalación de nuevo temprano?- Dijo con seguridad

-Por supuesto- Dijo el señor Ming.

-Gracias- El señor se marchó Kim Jae Hee saco su teléfono e hizo una llamada a los encargados de arreglar las luces del escenario dándoles instrucciones acerca de los soportes. Woo Bin y Jae Hee terminaron sus llamadas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Ji Hoo, sin embargo Woo Bin no respondió, Jae Hee miro a su jefe con curiosidad. Se preguntaba si la llamada había sido debido a lo que les habían comentado días atrás de que debían ser cuidadosos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Jae Kyung, sintiéndose excluida

-Nada-Aseguro Woo Bin-¿Y el señor Ming?- Dijo a Jae Hee

-Ha terminado de revisar la instalación pero tendrán que hacerse algunos cambios, ¿Ves esa instalación de allá? Es muy pesada y hay riesgo de un accidente, sugerí cambiarla- Dijo la chica

-Perfecto, ¿Hiciste la llamada?- Preguntó su jefe

-Sí, todo estará listo mañana a primera hora- Aseguro la chica

-Excelente- Woo Bin sonrió a la chica con orgullo, Ji Hoo lo miro y levanto la ceja, el pelirrojo de inmediato se recompuso. -Bien, ¿Necesitas algo más?- Dijo Woo Bin

-Sí, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme- respondió el músico

-Mwho? Yah, Bro, dime que pasa- Dijo Woo Bin preocupado y a la vez con curiosidad

-Me falta un artista- Admitió Ji Hoo.

-¡Yo puedo ayudarte!-Grito entusiasmada Jae Kyung, los chicos la miraron con sorpresa-Confíen en mí, mañana traeré un nuevo artista para tu gala Ji Hoo- La chica se marchó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, debo regresar a la oficina, vamos Jae Hee- Dijo Woo Bin

-Si- La chica se despidió de Ji Hoo con una reverencia la cual el chico respondió. Woo Bin y Jae Hee se marcharon en silencio. Woo Bin se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras manejaba, agradeció que la chica permaneciera en silencio a su lado, su simple presencia lo reconfortaba, evitando que hiciera alguna tontería. El señor Lee había llamado para informar que habían encontrado a un hombre siguiendo a su madre, no era un paparazzi, el hombre traía una cámara y un arma. Alguien se estaba metiendo con los Song, y eso no era bueno.

.

.

.

A/N. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero que tengan una excelente semana, en México celebramos el Día de la madre en dos días así que…no olviden felicitar a sus mamas o sino lo celebran, darles un abrazo y agradecerles por estar en nuestras vidas

Nos leemos pronto

Cari


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

A/N En los siguientes capítulos verán escenas de "Enredos de una Gala" claro desde el punto de Woo Bin o Jae Hee.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 4

Cuando llego a la oficina, Woo Bin se encontró a su padre en la entrada de la misma, noto la mirada de su padre, lo miraba con curiosidad por llegar con su empleada. Woo Bin se mantuvo en silencio mientras todos subían al elevador. La tensión era palpable, Jae Hee pensó que lo mejor era retirarse de inmediato a su escritorio. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la chica hizo una reverencia y se marchó de inmediato dejando a Woo Bin con su padre.

-Se cuidadoso- Fue lo único que dijo el rey de la mafia antes de entrar a su oficina. Pero Woo Bin nunca supo a qué se refería, si debía ser cuidadoso con el corazón de la chica o debía cuidarse de que los atacaran. Sacudió la cabeza, cada vez era más frustrante.

Entro a su oficina y se dejó caer en la silla, no podía negar más lo feliz que le hacía ver la sonrisa de la chica o la opresión constante que sufría cada vez que pensaba en alguien atacando a su empleada. Jae Hee. Una chica dulce pero fuerte. Pero Woo Bin estaba seguro que no significaba nada, se preocupaba por Jae Hee por su situación, vivía sola con su padre, trabajaba día a día para pagar los préstamos que había solicitado en la Universidad y darle a su padre una buena vida. Se preocupaba por Jae Hee porque le recordaba a Jan Di y Ga Eul, si, solo era eso, o al menos en trato de convencerse de que esas eran las razones por las cuales comenzaba a sentir siento cariño por la chica.

.

.

.

Un grupo había intentado atacar a Woo Bin personalmente cuando salía de la oficina por la noche, por suerte iba solo aquel día. Se deshizo de ellos antes de que sus hombres llegaran. Cuando ellos llegaron ya todos se encontraban en el suelo. Woo Bin se sentía muy enojado, aquel día se sintió afortunado de estar solo, pues en los días pasados, debido a la carga de trabajo se había quedado muy tarde trabajando, pero Jae Hee también se quedaba con él, por suerte aquel día la chica había recibido una llamada de su padre quien requería su ayuda en el restaurante que tenía, ella se disculpó con él, pero él le restó importancia. Por ello esa noche iba solo. Cuando su padre se reunió con él, le sorprendió el enojo de su hijo.

-¿Han dicho algo?-

-No-Dijo Woo Bin más molesto aún.

-Yo me encargo- Woo Bin asintió a su padre y se marchó. Ya en su habitación tomo su teléfono, eran las 11 de la noche. Marco.

-Sunbaenim-Respondió Jae Hee al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Te desperté?- Pregunto el chico

-Ani-Dijo la chica

-¿Está todo bien?-Pregunto Woo Bin.

-Si Sunbaenim-

-Es bueno oírlo, debo colgar, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- Respondió la chica un poco aturdida. Cuando colgó, Woo Bin suspiró aliviado, la opresión en su pecho se fue, ella estaba bien. No pensaría en el porqué de su preocupación.

.

.

.

Aún no sabían quién los había atacado, eso solo lo estaba haciendo sentir una profunda frustración.

-Hijo, tranquilízate-Dijo el rey de la mafia con voz neutra mientras su hijo se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala de su casa. Habían sufrido otro intento de ataque, por supuesto, los hombres de los Song pudieron evitarlo. El ataque estuvo dirigido esta vez a dos de los empleados del rey de la mafia. Él se sentía muy molesto, pero su hijo era quien estaba mostrando toda la molestia de la situación.

-No puedo creer que nadie haya hablado aun-Respondió molesto su hijo a falta de respuesta por los prisioneros que tuvieron después de los ataques, su padre decidió no decir nada. La respuesta en esta ocasión de su hijo le sorprendió, no era la primera vez que los atacaban y no era la primera vez que querían dañar a alguien cercano a él. El señor Song recordó cómo años atrás se enteró que su hijo se enfrentó a un clan en Macao después de que intentaran atacar a la que ahora era esposa de Goo Jun Pyo. Después de que la atacaron y los chicos huyeran, reunieron un grupo bastante grande dando como resultado un encuentro de su hijo con ayuda de su amigo Yi Jeong…según supo, ambos chicos con ayuda de otros dos hombres de Woo Bin se deshicieron de aquel grupo. Aunque su hijo estaba molesto por lo sucedido, nunca se comportó de la manera que se estaba comportando en esos momentos. El teléfono sonó y el Señor Song puso el altavoz

-Diga-

-Señor, acabamos de encontrar a otro hombre, intento llegar a Kim Jae Hee- El señor Song miro a su hijo, era bueno ocultando emociones pero no esta vez.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo su hijo

-No logro acercarse lo suficiente señor, pudimos atraparlo antes-

Woo Bin suspiro aliviado. Cuando la llamada termino el rey Song quería decirle la verdad a su hijo, quería decirle que él sabía quiénes estaban detrás de ellos y ya tenían un plan, pero la curiosidad lo evito, la reacción en su hijo, era una que lo confundió.

-Hijo, ve a la oficina, necesito que sigas con tus actividades, yo me encargare de todo-

-Deh Abeoji-

El chico se fue, el rey de la mafia sonrió, tenía una teoría, y estaba casi seguro que su teoría era real. Pronto comenzó a trazar otro plan, un plan muy diferente, un plan para que su hijo reaccionara a sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

Woo Bin se encontraba solo en su oficina, ya estaba oscuro, Ha Na y Jae Hee seguían en sus escritorios, prometieron avisar antes de marcharse. El revisaba varios documentos.

-Señor, me marcho-Dijo Ha Na. Woo Bin asintió y la chica se marchó, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que se percató de que Ha Na se había marchado sola, salió de su oficina solo para encontrar a Jae Hee recogiendo sus cosas.

-Sunbaenim-Dijo la chica cuando vio que su jefe la miraba.

-Pensé que irías con Ha Na- Dijo el chico

-Ani, ella ira a cenar a casa de su suegra y no quedaba de paso a mi casa, pero está bien, tomare el autobús- Dijo ella restándole importancia. Tomo su bolsa dispuesta a marcharse

-Te llevo-Dijo el príncipe Song.

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, solo dame un momento- Dijo Woo Bin con voz autoritaria, la chica asintió y espero paciente mientras su jefe iba por su saco y por las llaves de su auto. Cuando subieron al auto ambos iban callados. Jae Hee noto cierta tensión en su jefe pero decidió mantenerse en silencio. El sonido de una llamada entrante interrumpió el silencio. Woo Bin pulso el botón para responder

-Woo Bin, necesito tu ayuda- Dijo la voz de Ji Hoo escuchándose en todo el auto. Jae Hee decidió sacar sus audífonos para poner un poco de música en su teléfono, dándole privacidad a su jefe pero él lo impidió tomándole la mano, la chica lo miro con sorpresa pero obedeció y cerró su bolso

-Ji Hoo que sucede- Dijo preocupado su amigo

-Necesito…necesito ir a Francia-Woo Bin se quedó perplejo ante lo dicho por su amigo

-¿Cuándo?-Woo Bin prefirió no hacer preguntas innecesarias o que su amigo no respondería

-Cuanto antes- Dijo Ji Hoo

-Ve al aeropuerto, yo me encargo-

-Gracias Bin- Dijo Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin se paró en un semáforo, y busco rápidamente entre sus contactos

-Señor Lee, necesito un boleto de avión a Francia que salga..-Miro su reloj-En unas dos horas, primera clase, y necesito que llames al señor Goong quien es el director del aeropuerto, dile que requiero de su apoyo para que una persona pueda viajar aunque no se encuentre aun en el aeropuerto, ya sabes el procedimiento. Yo estaré ahí en una hora, el boleto es para Yoon Ji Hoo-

-Entendido- El señor Lee colgó el teléfono. Woo Bin sintió la mirada de Jae Hee sobre él. La miro rápidamente y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica.

-¿Qué sucede Jae Hee?- la chica sacudió la cabeza tratando de salir de su ensoñación

-Nada es solo…-

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea-

-No es pregunta, es solo que me sorprende lo fácil que son muchas cosas para usted-Dijo la chica en voz un poco baja

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Comprar un boleto de avión para Francia de último minuto en primera clase, seguramente también su amigo no tendrá que esperar para abordar, y tampoco se someterá a todas las formalidades que cualquier persona tendría que pasar. – Cuando termino de decir aquello Woo Bin miro a la chica, definitivamente le recordaba a Jan Di y Ga Eul, ambas habrían dicho cosas parecidas aunque probablemente se habrían mostrado más enojadas que Jae Hee, ella solo lucia confundida e incomoda

-Hay beneficios en tener tanto dinero-Dijo Woo Bin

-¿Ser un niño mimado que no sabe el significado de la palabra "esperar"?-Dijo la chica pero eso solo logro una carcajada de Woo Bin

La música señalando una nueva llamada lo hizo serenarse.

-Diga-

-Todo listo señor, lo esperamos- Dijo el señor Lee

-Nos vemos más tarde, gracias-Termino la llamada.

Woo Bin se apresuró a dejar a la chica cerca del edificio donde vivía.

-Nos veremos mañana Jae Hee-

-Adiós Sunbaenim-

Woo Bin aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando llego al aeropuerto, lo dejaron pasar sin problemas. Cuando encontró a Ji Hoo este tenía la mirada perdida.

-Bro-Dijo Woo Bin antes de sentarse a su lado

-Bin, gracias-Dijo Ji Hoo de forma seria.

-No hay problema, solo dime si todo está bien-

-No lo sé-

-¿Es Rachel?-Dijo Woo Bin. Aun se encontraba sorprendido por la decisión repentina de Ji Hoo de viajar a Francia

-Sí, es una larga historia-

-Está bien no tienes que decir nada.-Interrumpió Woo Bin. Nadie conocía mejor al resto del F4 que él, aunque fuera más cercano a Yi Jeong, conocía demasiado bien a Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo. Era observador, además de que se preocupaba por ellos. Ga Eul lo llamaba "El padre del F4" en broma pero todos coincidan que Woo Bin era quien más velaba por el bienestar de sus amigos. Parecía su padre. Observo a Ji Hoo mientras esperaban el vuelo, lucia confundido y preocupado, esperaba que todo se resolviera, sabía que su amigo estaba interesado en Rachel. Pero ellos debían resolver el asunto.

Cuando escucharon la llamada para abordar, ambos se pusieron de pie, Ji Hoo aun lucia perdido, confundido.

-Ten buen viaje Ji Hoo, llámame en cuanto puedas- Pidió Woo Bin. Ji Hoo asintió y se marchó.

Woo Bin regreso a su auto, en verdad esperaba que todo se resolviera para Ji Hoo.

.

.

.

-Mwho? Francia…No creerán que….- Dijo Goo Jun Pyo después de recibir la noticia del repentino viaje de Ji Hoo. Se encontraban en la oficina de Jun Pyo en el Grupo Shin Hwa, Yi Jeong también se encontraba ahí. Woo Bin les había llamado para reunirse, aún era temprano, pero lucia como si Jun Pyo no hubiera dormido mucho, de hecho parecía que había dormido en la oficina.

-No creo que haya ido a buscar a Seo Hyun-Aseguro Yi Jeong leyendo el pensamiento del líder del grupo

-Lo poco que dio a entender Ji Hoo, el viaje tiene que ver con Rachel-Dijo el príncipe de la mafia mientras caminaba por la espaciosa oficina. Encontró una manta-¿Peleaste con Jan Di?- Pregunto Woo Bin

-¿Eh?-Dijo confundido Jun Pyo

-Tienes una manta aquí, es muy temprano para que estés en la oficina…-Dijo Woo Bin

-Ani, no pelee con ella simplemente no fui a casa, Jan Di tenia turno de 36 horas, comenzó ayer. Yo…tenía trabajo por eso preferí dormir solo un poco en la oficina-Woo Bin se encogió de hombros ante la explicación de Jun Pyo, el sospechaba que el trabajo no era la única razón por la cual Jun Pyo había decidido pasar la noche en la oficina, pero decidió averiguar después sobre ello. Su teléfono sonó, cuando vio quien llamaba les indico a sus amigos guardar silencio, puso el altavoz.

-Bro! Veo que llegaste bien- Dijo él

-Así es, lamento llamar hasta este momento- Dijo Ji Hoo

-No te preocupes, ¿Se encuentra Rachel bien?- Pregunto Woo Bin y los demás lo miraron

-No puedo decirlo con seguridad- Jun Pyo quería decir algo pero Yi Jeong de inmediato cubrió su boca ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Jun Pyo

-Entiendo, cualquier cosa que requieras por favor llámame, no importa la hora- Pidió Woo Bin

-Gracias Bin-ah- Dicho esto la comunicación se cortó y Yi Jeong quito la mano de la boca de Jun Pyo

-Idiota-Dijo Yi Jeong

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Bramo enojado el heredero de Shin Hwa.

-Es mejor que Ji Hoo crea que solo hablo con Woo Bin, probablemente no habría dicho nada si se enteraba que estábamos todos-Argumento Yi Jeong

-Araso- Dijo rendido Jun Pyo, la puerta se abrió.

-Señor, tiene reunión en 15 minutos-Dijo el secretario Jung. Jun Pyo asintió y acompaño a sus amigos al elevador.

-Nos veremos después-Dijo Jun Pyo, los otros dos se despidieron para dirigirse a sus trabajos.

.

.

.

Woo Bin recibió una llamada unos días después, era el abuelo de Ji Hoo

-Mi nieto regresará hoy-Dijo un jovial abuelo Yoon. Woo Bin sonrió abiertamente.

-Estaremos ahí-aseguro, después llamo al resto del F4 y todos acordaron encontrarse en el aeropuerto para recibirlos. Iba saliendo hacia el elevador cuando algo capto su atención, un chico de Recursos Humanos hablaba con Jae Hee, la chica estaba muy sonriente. Eso de alguna manera le molesto.

Sin proponérselo se acercó a ellos

-Jae Hee-Dijo, la chica giro y le regalo una sonrisa más alegre. El joven Song hizo una leve inclinación de reconocimiento hacia el chico.

Woo Bin se quedó callado, no sabía que pretexto dar para su intromisión, por ello dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

-¿Interrumpo?-Dijo Woo Bin

-Aniyo-Dijo de inmediato Jae Hee sorprendiendo al chico y a Woo Bin

-Solo quería preguntar si ya revisaste las especificaciones que te envié- Dijo Woo Bin, el chico decidió retirarse, cohibido, Woo Bin suspiro aliviado

-Sí, los recibí, seguiré revisándolos Sunbaenim- La chica lo miro dudosa.

-Bien, nos reuniremos más tarde para hablar de ellos- Dijo antes de entrar apresurado al elevador no comprendiendo que acababa de hacer, él no era del tipo celoso, además ella solamente era su empleada. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató que alguien más miraba aquella escena con curiosidad e incluso un poco de alegría.

Cuando arribó al aeropuerto, Jun Pyo y el abuelo de Ji Hoo ya se encontraban ahí, cuando miro a Jun Pyo lucía un poco impaciente y preocupado.

-Jun Pyo ¿Todo bien?-

-Si si-Dijo restándole importancia pero Woo Bin no le creyó por completo. Unos minutos después Yi Jeong llegaba. Ahora solo faltaba esperar. El secretario del abuelo Yoon les dio una botella de agua para que pudieran tomar mientras esperaban.

Por fin el vuelo de Ji Hoo llegó. Esperaron pacientemente a su amigo.

-Yah! La próxima vez que te vayas de esa forma, te mato-Dijo Jun Pyo, cuando Ji Hoo por fin apareció, el castaño solo lo miro seriamente para después sonreír.

-Bro, al menos espero que todo haya salido bien- Woo Bin le dio una palmada en el hombro, estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, Yi Jeong en cambio le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Idiota, nos preocupamos-

Pero Ji Hoo rio, todos sonreían cuando de pronto apareció Yoo Rachel, Yi Jeong Jun Pyo y Woo Bin dejaron de sonreír, sabían que había viajado por Rachel pero no sabían que más había sucedido. Rachel parecía nerviosa, por ello el resto del F4 intercambiaron una mirada rápida mientras Ji Hoo no los miraba. Pero se sorprendieron cuando el castaño se acercó a Rachel y tomo su mano. Todos saludaron a Rachel como si fuera lo más normal del mundo verla tomando la mano de Ji Hoo.

-Vamos, deben estar cansados-Dijo Yi Jeong. Todos los siguieron, Woo Bin quería preguntarle a Jun Pyo por Jan Di cuando se percató que miraba a Rachel, nervioso. Comenzaron a caminar hasta que Jun Pyo llamo a la joven heredera.

-Rachel, un momento-Los demás se adelantaron, Woo Bin no sabía que pensar de la acción de Jun Pyo sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Ji Hoo parecía no estar molesto por la acción, Woo Bin sospecho que Ji Hoo ahora sabía que era lo que había ocultado la joven heredera. Todos caminaron delante de Rachel y Jun Pyo. Rachel a veces asentía a lo que sea que Jun Pyo dijera. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, se despidieron y cada quien se marchó de regreso a sus respectivos trabajos.

.

.

.

Woo Bin llego a la oficina y se encontró que su padre lo estaba esperando. Lo hizo pasar a la oficina lo cual puso nervioso a Woo Bin, pero no lo mostro, era el príncipe de la mafia.

-Escuche que hoy llego Ji Hoo de Francia, ¿Necesitara más seguridad?- Pregunto su padre

-Sí, para Yoo Rachel-Respondió Woo Bin

-Muy bien, dalo por hecho-El señor Song miro a su hijo un momento, decidió poner en práctica su pequeño plan-Woo Bin, el señor Yoon me ha pedido apoyo, la gala está cerca, quiere que alguien vaya y ayude a supervisar las decoraciones e instalaciones. Lamentablemente ambos estamos ocupados pero tratare de hacerme cargo de los pendientes que tienes y reuniones para que puedas ayudar al Señor Yoon- Woo Bin asintió-Además vas a necesitar que alguien te acompañe, tal vez Ha Na o Jae Hee-Observo atentamente a su hijo

-Lo decidiré con las chicas y te informo esta tarde- El padre de Woo Bin presentía la respuesta de su hijo, era muy listo pero no más listo que él.

.

.

.

Woo Bin sonrió, sabía perfectamente que en este momento Ha Na estaba más ocupada, eso significaba que estaría en la fundación con Jae Hee, el pensamiento de alguna manera le hacía sentirse nervioso pero feliz. Un toque en su puerta e intento adoptar una actitud profesional.

-Adelante-Dijo el chico, Ha Na abrió la puerta y era seguida por Jae Hee, ambas miraron a su jefe y tomaron asiento.

-Jefe-Dijo Ha Na-¿Sucedió algo?-

-Ha Na tu siempre tan directa-Dijo Woo Bin-Si, pero no es nada malo, se nos ha solicitado presencia constante la próxima semana hasta antes de la Gala que habrá en la Fundación perteneciente a la familia Yoon, yo me encargare pero requiero que alguien me asista estando allá, por eso están aquí-Dijo Woo Bin mirando a las chicas. Ambas asintieron y se miraron

-Jae Hee irá-Dijo Ha Na sorprendiendo a la aludida-La próxima semana debo buscar que empresa contrataremos para el apoyo de la realización de los interiores de la oficina-

-Entiendo-Dijo Woo Bin-Jae Hee ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?-

-No señor-Dijo ella de inmediato

-Bien, la próxima semana estaremos moviéndonos entre la oficina y la fundación-

-Si Sunbaenim-Dijo la chica, ambas sonrieron y se marcharon a sus escritorios. Por alguna razón, Jae Hee se sentía nerviosa, pero no entendía la razón, no era la primera vez que pasaría tiempo con su jefe, sin embargo, algo se sentía diferente

-Bien Jae Hee-Dijo Ha Na mirando a su amiga-Trabaja duro- La chica asintió, y después sonrió, pasar tiempo con Song Woo Bin no sonaba para nada como una mala idea.

.

.

.

El fin de semana pasó muy lento, pero cuando el lunes llego, Woo Bin se despertó con un excelente humor. Entreno un poco, se ducho, y desayuno. Listo para el día. Tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a un punto cercano del edificio donde vivía Jae Hee. Cuando llego ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa, se subió al auto, y cuando lo miro su sonrisa se amplió.

-Vamos a la fundación-Dijo Woo Bin. Jae Hee asintió. Ambos en silencio pero sonriendo, sentían que algo nuevo estaba comenzando

.

.

.

A/N ¿Qué les parece? Espero que esos lectores silenciosos se animen a opinar acerca de esta historia. Tenga una excelente semana

Cari


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

A/N De nuevo este capítulo contiene escenas de "Enredos de una Gala". Disfruten

.

.

.

CAPITULO 5

La semana se pasó muy rápido. Woo Bin y Jae Hee solo estuvieron en la oficina un día y fue por un par de horas pues tenían una reunión importante. Todo el tiempo estaban en la fundación observando y coordinando. Sin embargo pasaban muchas horas de diversión, a Jae Hee le divertía mirar a Woo Bin interactuando con Jae Kyung quien iba seguido a la fundación. También había comenzado una especie de compañerismo con Rachel quien fue tan amable de presentarle a Jae Hee algunos artistas. Su grupo favorito era AN JELL, se llevó muy bien con Jeremy de inmediato.

A veces comían junto con Rachel quien permanecía callada casi todo el tiempo, prefería observar a Woo Bin y Jae Hee

-¿Por fin darán la noticia de que estas saliendo con Ji Hoo?-Pregunto Woo Bin en una comida

-Ani, es muy pronto, quiero evitar el acoso de la prensa-

-¿Enserio los molestan mucho?-Pregunto con aire inocente Jae Hee

-Deh-Dijo Rachel-Siempre buscando en que momento nos equivocamos, siempre buscando fallas y escándalos ¿No es así Don Juan?- Woo Bin se removió incomodo al escuchar aquel nombre de Rachel

-Sí, la prensa es muy dura-

-No me imagino lo difícil que es para ustedes, me alegra que nunca deberé enfrentarme a eso-Dijo ella para aligerar el ambiente sin embargo solo recibió miradas serias por parte de los dos herederos frente a ella. Rachel se mantuvo en silencio, esa semana se enfocó a observar. Por ello tenía una idea de porque Woo Bin había reaccionado de aquella manera.

Jae Hee amaba pasar tiempo con Woo Bin, le enseño tantas cosas y le contaba historias de él y sus amigos cuando eran niños

-Ji Hoo siempre quería tocar música, un día, Yi Jeong estaba triste y le compuso una melodía, pero éramos pequeños aun, la melodía era triste-Jae Hee sonrió con ternura.

A pesar de que le gustaba estar con Woo Bin, también le gustaba pasar tiempo entre los artistas

-Basta Jeremy-Decía Jae Hee riendo, era jueves.

-Eres tan tierna-Dijo Jeremy antes de abrazarla, la chica se acostumbró rápidamente a la actitud cariñosa y abierta de Jeremy

-Jae Hee-Dijo Woo Bin junto a Rachel-Se está haciendo tarde-Dijo molesto-Vamos- Rachel comenzó a reírse, Jae Hee sin embargo se encontraba un poco confundida por la actitud de su jefe. Rápidamente se despidió de Jeremy y Shin Woo y se marchó junto a su jefe.

Ya en el auto, el ambiente era un poco tenso, ambos permanecieron en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por una llamada entrante

-Diga- Respondió de manera seria el príncipe de la mafia

-Woo Bin, necesito que vengas a la oficina mañana por la mañana- Dijo el padre de Woo Bin

-Araso papá-

Cuando la llamada termino, Jae Hee miro a Woo Bin

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-Pregunto finalmente Jae Hee

-Hacer que-Dijo Woo Bin haciéndose el desentendido

-Irnos tan repentinamente, además, miro a Jeremy como si hubiera hecho algo malo-

-No debería abrazarte de esa manera. No es correcto- Dijo molesto Woo Bin

-Solo es mi amigo-Dijo la chica intentando restar importancia al asunto

Sin embargo Woo Bin no respondió, sabía que sintió cuando vio a Jeremy y Jae Hee reír, y sabía que sintió cuando este abrazo a la chica, simplemente no quería que Jeremy la tocara, no quería que alguien más que él la hiciera reír.

Cuando llegaron a la parada donde usualmente Woo Bin dejaba a la chica, no se detuvieron.

-Sunbaenim…acabamos de pasar la parada-Pero Woo Bin no respondió, la chica prefirió permanecer en silencio, su jefe lucia molesto. Finalmente y para sorpresa de la chica, Woo Bin paro el auto frente al edificio de Jae Hee. Su padre iba llegando en ese momento y se detuvo a mirar aquel auto lujoso, entonces se percató que su hija se encontraba en dicho auto.

-Gracias Sunbaenim-

-Mañana vendré directamente aquí-Dijo Woo Bin. La chica asintió y se bajó del auto. Woo Bin miro como Jae Hee se acercaba al que reconoció como su padre. La chica parecía feliz de estar con su padre. Arranco el auto y se marchó, dejando confundido al padre de la chica.

-¿Ese era tu jefe?-Dijo el padre de Jae Hee

-Deh-Dijo la chica-Vayamos dentro Appa- Dijo ella

-Araso araso- Dijo el padre de la chica, la situación no le agradaba para nada. Sin embargo no diría nada.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente no fue muy buena, Woo Bin tenía la sensación que ese día iba a pasar algo que no le agradaría. Llego 10 minutos tarde por Jae Hee. La chica permaneció en silencio parte del camino, eso hasta que su estomagó emitió un sonido claro de que la chica no había desayunado. Ambos se miraron y luego rieron, aligerando significativamente el ambiente entre ambos.

-Desayunemos antes- Dijo Woo Bin

-Aniyo, ya vamos tarde Sunbaenim, puedo esperar, traje una barra energética-Dijo la chica

-¿Estas segura?-

-Deh-

Ambos llegaron a la fundación solo para encontrar un caos, la gente iba y venía, faltaba solo un día para la Gala.

-Jae Hee-Dijo Rachel-Ven conmigo-Dijo sin pararse a saludar a Woo Bin. El pelirrojo caminó hacia el auditorio, vio que Jae Kyung se encontraba cerca del auditorio, Woo Bin se sorprendió pues la chica permanecía callada mientras Kang Shin Woo, miembro del grupo AN JELL le decía algunas cosas, por su expresión, no eran cosas muy buenas. Se acercó y alcanzo a escuchar un poco de la conversación

-Si vas a venir solo para probar tu punto de que pudiste conseguir a los chicos de Super Junior y con ello "ganaste" contra Rachel sería mejor que te marcharas- Dijo el chico. Woo Bin se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero sospechaba que Kang Shin Woo tenía razón. Sorprendido vio como Jae Kyung no respondía, simplemente se marchó.

-Eso fue duro-Dijo Woo Bin a Shin Woo

-Rachel es mi amiga-Dijo Shin Woo-Odio que Ha Jae Kyung la moleste tanto- Dicho esto se marchó a buscar al resto del grupo. Observo como todo lucia perfecto, no tendrían problemas esta vez con las instalaciones.

-Jae Hee-Escucho a alguien gritar, giro justo a tiempo para ver como Jeremy corría a abrazar a Jae Hee quien ingresaba al auditorio. Todos rieron y algunos silbaron, molestando a Woo Bin. Jae Hee sonrió a Jeremy y acepto su abrazo. La sangre de Woo Bin hirvió ante la escena. Sin pensarlo, de nuevo se acercó a ellos

-Jae Hee debemos irnos-Dijo seriamente. Jeremy miro a Woo Bin pero no dijo nada

-Deh-Dijo la chica. Rachel se acercó a ellos

-¿Está todo bien?-Pregunto la chica

-Sí, pero Jae Hee y yo debemos ir a la oficina, mañana enviare al supervisor de nuevo si Ji Hoo lo desea- Dijo Woo Bin

-Bien, te veré mañana-Dijo Rachel a nadie en específico y tomo el brazo de Jeremy para alejarlo de Jae Hee. Jeremy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jae Hee y siguió a Rachel.

Ambos salieron de la fundación. No los esperaban en la oficina hasta más tarde, por ello Woo Bin aparco en un restaurante.

Ambos bajaron del auto. Jae Hee siguió a Woo Bin. Los llevaron a una pequeña mesa apartada. Jae Hee observo sus alrededores, el restaurante parecía demasiado fino, probablemente era de esos restaurantes súper exclusivos.

-¿Puedo ordenar por ti?-Pregunto Woo Bin mirando a Jae Hee, ella asintió, aún cohibida por la magnificencia del lugar.

Woo Bin ordeno desayunos al estilo "Americano". Esperaron en silencio.

-Woo Bin Sunbaenim-Dijo la chica

-Dime-

-¿Por qué siempre que Jeremy actúa de esa forma usted se molesta?-

-No es correcto su comportamiento- Respondió Woo Bin. Jae Hee iba a responder pero llegaron con el desayuno

Ella comenzó a comer, fue una comida incomoda, el silencio no era agradable. Cuando la chica termino y Woo Bin pidió café, ella decidió hablar

-No me parece incorrecto es solo un amigo-

-Es incorrecto, no puedes estar abrazando a cualquier hombre-Dijo Woo Bin un poco rudo, pero estaba molesto por lo sucedido y estaba más molesto porque ella estaba defendiendo a Jeremy-¿O es que acaso eres ese tipo de chica Jae Hee? El tipo de chica que abraza a cualquier hombre, el tipo de chica que deja que cualquier hombre la salude de beso…-

Jae Hee lo miro con enojo, sentía las lágrimas quemando sus ojos

-Jae Hee no quise…-Dijo Woo Bin sin embargo el daño estaba hecho. Pidió la cuenta y ambos se marcharon, ella no hablo el resto del camino, un par de lágrimas de enojo se escaparon de sus ojos y las limpio, frustrada. Woo Bin no sabía cómo reparar el daño hecho. El trayecto en el elevador fue un martirio, cuando salieron, el padre de Woo Bin llamo al chico. Jae Hee se marchó a su escritorio sin decir nada.

Woo Bin entro a la oficina de su padre, se sorprendió pues no se encontraba solo, sentados en los sillones se encontraba un señor y una joven.

-Él es mi hijo Woo Bin-Dijo el padre del chico, el chico saludo formalmente.

-El señor Cho es dueño de una de las empresas con quien tenemos un convenio para que nos provean materias primas para la construcción, ella es su hija, Cho Ha Ra- El chico asintió y tomo asiento.

-Estábamos hablando de la gala que habrá el día de mañana en la Fundación, sin embargo el señor Cho me comentaba que su hija ira sola, por supuesto le dije que tú estabas dispuesto a ser su acompañante el día de mañana ¿No es así hijo?- Woo Bin miro sorprendido a su padre, no esperaba esto. La chica era bonita, pero demasiado artificial para su gusto, su sonrisa no era natural, sus ojos no tenían vida como los de Jae Hee…no debería estar pensando en Kim Jae Hee.

-Por supuesto, para mí sería un honor que tan hermosa chica me acompañará el día de mañana- la chica sonrió ante las palabras del Don Juan.

-Bien, mi hijo pasará por ella-Dijo el señor Song, agradeciéndole con la mirada al señor Cho. El señor Cho y él se conocieron en una convención en Estados Unidos. En aquel entonces, Song ayudo mucho a Cho a que su empresa se ampliara, por ello el señor Cho le debía muchos favores, en este momento estaba pagando uno de aquellos favores. Su hija por otra parte no sentía molestia ni mucho menos por ir a una gala con el Príncipe Song.

-Bien, mi hija y yo debemos retirarnos- Dijo el señor Cho. Los Song se pusieron de pie y los despidieron. Antes de que Woo Bin se marchara, su padre dijo

-Compórtate como un caballero con ella- Dicho esto dejo que su hijo se marchara. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, el plan estaba en marcha, solo faltaba ver como su hijo manejaba la situación.

.

.

.

Jae Hee había recibido una invitación para la gala, Rachel se la había dado un día antes, la chica estaba feliz, iba a contarle a Woo Bin sin embargo tuvieron aquel malentendido. Después de que Woo Bin salió de la oficina de su padre cuando llegaron al trabajo, el chico se encerró en su propia oficina. Nunca supieron a qué hora salió pues Ha Na y ella se marcharon antes. Cuando llego a casa se encontró con un paquete, era un vestido sencillo pero muy bonito.

-Venía con una tarjeta-Dijo el padre de la chica. La chica la leyó, el vestido era de parte de Rachel, definitivamente era una chica rara, pero a Jae Hee le agradaba mucho.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo

-Appa me voy-Dijo la chica.

-Diviértete-Dijo su padre, la chica sonrió y se marchó. Disfrutaría de la gala, no pensaría en lo sucedido el día anterior con Woo Bin.

.

.

.

Woo Bin se encontraba incomodo en el auto, a su lado Cho Ha Ra miraba por la ventana, pronto divisaron a los camarógrafos que esperaban obtener un primer plano de cada pareja que llegará. Woo Bin se preparó, respiro para después ponerse su máscara de Don Juan. Yi Jeong no era el único que se ocultaba detrás de una fachada, por ello se entendían tan bien. La puerta del auto se abrió y el salió primero para después ayudar a Ha Ra a bajar. Los reporteros se sorprendieron y comenzaron con las preguntas y a tomar fotos, pero ellos los ignoraron y entraron, se dirigió a una sala privada donde encontró a sus amigos, Jan Di y Ga Eul. Woo Bin sintió las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos, pero ellos no dijeron nada al respecto. Ha Ra para romper el hielo comenzó a hacer preguntas las cuales fueron respondidas cortésmente. A los pocos minutos entraron Rachel y Jae Kyung quienes miraron con sorpresa a la acompañante de Woo Bin, él chico pensó que Ha Ra no se había percatado, pero cuando ella se excusó para ir al baño, él supo que ella noto la curiosidad de sus amigos.

-¿Enserio Song Woo Bin? Pudiste hacerlo mejor-Dijo Rachel sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-No tuve opción, mi padre me obligo- Confesó el chico.

-Si pero que hay de...-Woo Bin la miro con sorpresa, supo que se refería a Jae Hee. Sin embargo la chica se detuvo antes de decir más.-Perdón-

-No te preocupes, ahora eres parte de nosotros-Dijo con voz suave Yi Jeong desviando la atención pues noto como Woo Bin lucía confundido.

-Pfff mejor los veo más tarde-Dijo Jae Kyung. Era hora de ir a sus asientos, pero antes, Rachel debía ir con los artistas.

-Te vemos más tarde Rachel- la chica se despidió de todos

Woo Bin salió a buscar a Ha Ra. Se dirigieron a sus asientos. Mientras esperaban, decidió platicar con Ha Ra, la chica respondía a sus preguntas. La segunda llamada se escuchó, casi era momento de comenzar el show cuando el teléfono de Woo Bin vibro, respondió de inmediato y se puso de pie, no dándole explicaciones a nadie. Jan Di le hizo señas a su esposo de que lo siguiera y él se apresuró a cumplir el requerimiento de su esposa.

.

.

.

Jae Hee llego a la gala, nadie le prestó atención lo cual agradeció. Pero no se dirigió al auditorio, Jeremy la diviso antes de que tomara asiento y la llevo a la sala donde se encontraban los artistas

-Me alegro que vinieras- Dijo el chico-Quiero presentarte a una chica, seré honesto-Dijo bajando la voz-Esta chica me gusta mucho- Jae Hee sonrió alegre, con ansias de conocer a la joven que era objeto del afecto de Jeremy. Cuando llego se encontró a una chica Inglesa junto a Shin Woo.

-Lindsay-Dijo Jeremy llamando a la chica quien sonrió al ver al chico. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca-Quiero que conozcas a Jae Hee, ella es una amiga-Jae Hee saludo cortésmente ganándose una risa de la chica

-Ustedes los coreanos son tan raros-Dijo haciendo que Shin Woo y Jae Hee sonrieran.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a mi asiento-Dijo Jae Hee

-Está bien-Dijo Jeremy-Después del evento tendremos una reunión privada ¿Quieres venir?-

-Lo pensare y te aviso cuando termine el concierto- Respondió la chica,

-Araso-Dijo Jeremy despidiéndose. Jae Hee comenzó a caminar por un pasillo oscuro pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar a un hombre hablando

-…por tu culpa perdí mi trabajo, cuando se enteraron en la compañía para la que trabajaba, me despidieron. Esta vez no te escaparas ilesa-Jae Hee se acercó y noto que un hombre tenía a Rachel inmovilizada-Si hubieras accedido aquel día, nos habríamos ahorrado tantos escándalos...- Jae Hee miro como Jae Kyung golpeo a aquel hombre, notó como Rachel caía al suelo. Jae Kyung pateo de nuevo a aquel hombre, pero cuando se recuperó intento pegarle. Ha Jae Kyung cayó al suelo, Rachel aún no se recuperaba por completo, Jae Hee se acercó de inmediato y sometió a aquel hombre. Tomo su teléfono y de inmediato marco un número.

-Señor Lee, soy Jae Hee, envíen a dos hombres al pasillo del lado izquierdo de la sala de los artistas, ¡Ya!- No paso ni un minuto cuando los hombres llegaron, pero también aparecieron Woo Bin y Jun Pyo.

-¡Tu! Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado-Grito Jun Pyo-Y tu-Dijo a Rachel mientras Jae Hee le ayudaba a incorporarse-Te dije claramente que alguien debías cuidarte-

Nadie dijo nada.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-Preguntaron los hombres del príncipe Song, pero él no respondió, fue Jae Hee

-Una lección, denle una lección y después lo llevan a la policía- Dijo la chica molesta, por lo poco que entendió, él había tratado de atacar a Rachel, eso la hizo enojar. Jae Hee sabía cómo trabajaban los hombres de Woo Bin por ello no dudo en pedir primero una venganza.

-Violo una orden de restricción que se aprobó en Estados Unidos, Europa y Corea-Dijo Jun Pyo. Los hombres asintieron y se marcharon. Jae Hee miro como Rachel se encontraba un poco asustada, intento calmarla

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Dijo Woo Bin a las chicas, las tres asintieron

-Jae Hee...- Dijo Woo Bin, pero Jae Hee recordó el malentendido del día anterior.

-Debo ir a mi asiento, si me disculpan- Dijo ella, alejándose de inmediato.

.

.

.

Woo Bin no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, solo supo que recibió una llamada del señor Lee quien le informo que Jae Hee solicito su ayuda, cuando llego y vio a la chica sometiendo a aquel hombre se sorprendió. Pero además se encontraba feliz de que la chica no hubiera sido dañada. Sin embargo ahora se había ido sin querer hablar con él. Quería detenerla, disculparse por la insinuación que hizo un día antes, pero ella no lo permitió. Escucho que Rachel y Jae Kyung hablaban pero no presto atención a lo que decían. Debía disculparse con Jae Hee.

Noto como todos comenzaban a caminar, después Rachel y Jae Kyung se detuvieron de nuevo, pero un minuto después caminaban de nuevo. Woo Bin parecía zombi, siguiéndolas pero no prestando realmente atención.

Le sorprendió ver a Jae Hee en la Gala, no sabía que la chica asistiría. Pero más le sorprendió verla ayudando a Rachel.

Tomaron asiento, Ha Ra le pregunto si todo estaba bien pero al no recibir respuesta de Woo Bin, no dijo nada más. La Gala comenzó.

-Buenas noches, quisiera agradecer a todos por su presencia en esta Gala, y como agradecimiento de parte de la familia Yoon, interpretaré para ustedes una melodía en el piano. -Todos aplaudieron y entonces comenzó, la más hermosa melodía que habían escuchado interpretar al chico, era una melodía que comenzaba con un toque de tristeza pero conforme avanzaba, alegría y amor eran evidentes en ella. Woo Bin miro sorprendido a Yi Jeong quien se encontraba igual que él, ambos miraron a Jun Pyo quien sonrió con alegría. Ji Hoo compuso esa canción para Rachel, eso era un hecho.

Las actuaciones fueron fantásticas, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue el cierre de la gala. Fue un número espectacular. Los VIP y el público en general disfrutaron de la actuación de AN JELL.

.

.

.

Jae Hee decidió marcharse a casa, cuando el evento termino y Jeremy llamo para preguntar si los acompañaría, la chica se disculpó. Iba saliendo cuando el Señor Lee la detuvo

-¿Puedo llevarla a casa?- Dijo el señor Lee

-Debería de acompañar al señor Song-Dijo la chica, mirando como salía acompañado de una joven

-Debería pero me pidió que me asegurara de que llegará a salvo a su casa- Jae Hee miro al señor Lee y decidió aceptar la oferta. Solo por hoy.

.

.

.

El F4 se dirigía al hospital, pero Woo Bin decidió primero dejar a su acompañante en casa. Mientras salía, noto como el señor Lee hablaba con Jae Hee, le pidió que llevara a la chica a su casa. Quería que estuviera a salvo. Creyó que la chica no aceptaría pero grande fue su alivio cuando recibió un mensaje de que el señor Lee la llevaría a casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme-Dijo Ha Ra-Te veré después-Dijo la chica. Woo Bin se despidió de ella para después dirigirse a la estación donde tenían al dichoso Forster. Cuando arribo noto que Collin Forster se quejaba de haber recibido amenazas, y golpes, sin embargo, los hombres de Woo Bin no dejaron evidencia alguna de ello.

-Señor Song-Dijo uno de los oficiales-Supongo que viene por el caso de Collin Forster-

-Así es-

-Necesitare testigos-

-Tienen las grabaciones-Dijo el chico molesto pues sus hombres se encargaron de llevar las grabaciones

-Lo sé pero nos piden testigos de lo ocurrido y sé que los hubo-

-Bien, Ha Jae Kyung está en el hospital.- Dijo Woo Bin

-Vayamos entonces- Dijo el oficial.

Llegaron al hospital un rato más tarde, Woo Bin dirigió al oficial y un acompañante más a la sala de espera de las habitaciones VIP.

Woo Bin diviso a Jae Kyung

-Jae Kyung!-Llamo Woo Bin-Quieren tu testimonio-la chica asintió y se sentó en un sillón junto a los oficiales. Woo Bin entonces decidió hacer una llamada, se alejó de sus amigos y se colocó en una parte más privada de la sala de espera

-Señor Song-Woo Bin suspiro de frustración, así que regresaban al punto en que era "Señor" para ella

-Jae Hee, ¿Llegaste bien a casa?-Pregunto Woo Bin

-Si-

-Jae Hee…necesito hablar contigo, ¿Puedo verte mañana?-

La chica permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, finalmente respondió-No creo que esté lista para hablar con usted aún- Woo Bin suspiró.

-Araso, por favor cuídate-

-Lo hare…Sunbaenim-Woo Bin sonrió con tristeza, al menos ya no era "Señor"

-Adiós-Dijo Woo Bin y después termino la llamada.

No sabía cuánto le tomaría, pero quería estar en buenos términos con Jae Hee. Si era honesto con él mismo…no quería perder su confianza, pero sobre todo no quería perderla a ella.

.

.

.

A/N ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!

Cari


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Boys Over Flowers no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 6

Al día siguiente, Woo Bin había recibido una llamada de Jae Hee. Ella quería hablar con él, aunque la chica intento aguantar más, no logro concebir la idea de pasar más días en malos términos con su jefe, por ello accedió a reunirse al día siguiente con él.

Woo Bin pasó por ella y después la llevo a un café privado donde a pesar de que el menú era limitado, las salas privadas le daban un plus al lugar. Sabía que a Jae Hee le gustaban las cosas dulces, lo había escuchado en una plática que tenía Jae Hee con Ha Na, por ello decidió llevarla a aquel lugar. Le sorprendió un poco ver a la chica, pudo observarla mientras estaban en el auto. Lucia incluso más joven, llevaba pantalón de mezclilla unos tenis casuales y una blusa sencilla. El siempre vestía de manera casual bussiness por ello no había nada diferente en el pero ella, ella que usualmente vestia para el trabajo, verla vestida de aquella manera, tan relajada, la hacía lucir más joven. Llegaron al café en silencio, Woo Bin pidió una sala con balcón pues sospechaba que la chica amaría la vista. Cuando le entregaron el menú la chica decidió ordenar una malteada y una tarta de chocolate blanco y zarzamoras. Woo Bin pidió un café y un pastel con nuez.

-Me alegro recibir tu llamada Jae Hee-

-Lamento si altere sus planes-Dijo la chica

-Para nada- Dijo Woo Bin, ambos guardaron silencio hasta que sus órdenes llegaron, Woo Bin observo como Jae Hee tomaba su malteada, la chica observó la malteada y finalmente sorbio un trago de la bebida, la chica cerro los ojos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, el corazón de Woo Bin aleteo de felicidad

-Es deliciosa-Exclamo ella y después abrió los ojos-Gracias por traerme aquí-

-Cuando quieras podemos regresar-La sonrisa de la chica disminuyo tras aquellas palabras. No debía sentir esa clase de anhelo, ese anhelo de regresar más veces con él. Song Woo Bin era su jefe.

-Jae Hee-Dijo el chico-Quiero pedirte una disculpa, lo que dije aquel día…lo que di a entender estuvo fuera de lugar- La chica removió las zarzamoras de su tarta, pintando el chocolate blanco en ella.

-Debo admitir que me hirió-Dijo la chica finalmente alzando la mirada. Quería ser honesta con Woo Bin. El corazón de Woo Bin se rompió al ver la mirada de la chica, tan vulnerable

-Sé que no eres esa clase de chica, lo sé, no sé porque dije aquello, simplemente…me sorprendió tu trato con Jeremy- la chica tomo un trozo de su tarta y lo mastico

-Jeremy es diferente-Dijo la chica y de nuevo una sensación nada agradable invadió a Woo Bin, la chica prosiguió-Él se crío en Inglaterra, a pesar de que los Ingleses son serios…son más cálidos y demostrativos que nosotros, él solo me ve como una amiga. Ayer me presento a la chica que le gusta-Jae Hee no supo porque sintió la necesidad de explicar la situación con Jeremy.

-Entiendo-Dijo Woo Bin sintiéndose más tranquilo-Sin embargo, me disculpo de nuevo.-

Ella lo miro un momento antes de asentir.

-Disculpa aceptada-Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida. Disfrutaron de la vista y de su mutua compañía, Woo Bin intento no pensar en lo poco profesional de su comportamiento. Ambos disfrutaron la tarde charlando.

-Creo que debo regresar a casa-Dijo la chica

-Pero aún es temprano-Argumento Woo Bin

-Sí pero mi padre me dijo que pasaría la tarde conmigo- Respondió ella. Woo Bin asintió y pidió la cuenta. Sin embargo no quería que el día con ella terminará. Al día siguiente ambos regresarían al trabajo, donde la situación era clara, eran jefe y empleada.

.

.

.

Usualmente los lunes tenían siempre mucho trabajo, pero Woo Bin hizo de todo por limpiar un poco su agenda, los chicos querían reunirse. Salió temprano del trabajo.

La sala del F4 se encontraba llena de exclamaciones de alegría, risas y charla alegre. Cuando Ji Hoo entro de la mano de Rachel, nadie se sorprendió. Woo Bin miro feliz a su amigo, ahora Ji Hoo no sufriría más por Geum Jan Di, ahora Jun Pyo no se sentiría culpable de haber contraído matrimonio con Jan Di. Miraba a sus amigos y le alegraba que fueran felices, Jun Pyo y Jan Di, Ji Hoo y Rachel y por supuesto Ga Eul y Yi Jeong. El grupo de amigos comieron, compartieron historias y rieron un rato.

-Entonces el profesor estaba hablando de cómo deberían de administrar al personal cuando el teléfono de Jun Pyo sonó a todo volumen. El profesor no dijo nada, siguió como si nada, pero cuando Jun Pyo comenzó a hablar en voz alta el profesor le dijo que terminará la llamada-Todos reían ante la historia de Rachel mientras Jun Pyo la miraba amenazadoramente -Jun Pyo termino la llamada y dijo: Lo siento, algunos debemos administrar realmente al personal, no solo entregar un trabajo de algún caso ficticio-

-Que maleducado eres-Dijo Jan Di antes de propinarle un golpe en el brazo. Woo Bin negó con la cabeza, cualquiera pensaría que el matrimonio había hecho que la pareja se comportara de mejor manera, sin embargo seguían teniendo ese comportamiento infantil.

-Mwho? Yah!- Se quejó Jun Pyo.

-En realidad las razones de Jun Pyo eran válidas-Defendió Rachel

-Rachel, lo dices porque también eres heredera pero debió respetar al profesor-Argumento Ga Eul. Cuando Woo Bin escucho esto recordó una historia de Ga Eul y decidió compartirla

-Si, como Ga Eul-Dijo el pelirrojo-Cuando estaba estudiando, una profesora en broma comentó que las chicas deberían ser listas y buscar un buen partido con dinero, Ga Eul de inmediato le respondió que una mujer debía buscar más que solo el dinero-

Todos rieron. Woo Bin aun recordaba lo indignada que estaba Ga Eul por el comentario.

-Eso fue distinto- Trato de decir la chica pero aun así los demás la miraban divertidos.

Más tarde todos estaban dispersos por la sala, Ji Hoo se encontraba acostado en un sillón con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Rachel. La chica tomaba una de sus manos mientras en la otra sostenía el celular y hablaba acerca de un evento.

Jun Pyo, Jan Di y Woo Bin se encontraban jugando videojuegos.

Yi Jeong y Ga Eul revisaban revistas para los preparativos de su boda.

Cuando Woo Bin miro alrededor, deseo fervientemente pronto encontrar a alguien a quien traer a la sala del F4, aunque una voz le susurro que ya había encontrado a aquella persona, desecho el pensamiento de inmediato.

.

.

.

Las cosas en el trabajo eran relativamente normales, sin embargo para una persona con una buena capacidad de observación, algo sucedía entre Woo Bin y Jae Hee. Para mala suerte del chico, su padre podía leerlo fácilmente, podía leer la felicidad en los ojos de su hijo cuando la chica lo llamaba para preguntar algo o discutir acerca del trabajo. Podía leer la mirada de la chica que miraba con algo más que simple respeto o admiración a su jefe. Podía leer las sonrisas discretas que ambos se lanzaban de vez en cuando.

El señor Song se encontraba en su despacho pensando que hacer para animar a su hijo. Si bien hace algunos años el hecho de que Woo Bin saliera con una chica de clase media habría significado el enojo y desaprobación del rey de la mafia, ahora era distinto. Cuando Woo Bin comenzó a aparecer en los periódicos con el título de Don Juan le costó trabajo entender los motivos del chico, sin embargo, con un poco de análisis comprendió que aunque Woo Bin era el perfecto príncipe de la mafia, tenía un corazón de oro. Se preocupaba y protegía a sus seres queridos. Tal era el caso del F4 o de la actual esposa de Jun Pyo o la prometida de Yi Jeong. El señor Song comprendió que su hijo no quería amar a ninguna mujer pues tenía miedo del daño que Woo Bin o sus negocios podían hacerle a la chica.

Después de ser espectador de la lucha del heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa para poder estar con la mujer que amaba y notar lo bien que le hacia la chica a Goo Jun Pyo, tomo una decisión, no buscaría esposa para Woo Bin, lo dejaría elegir libremente. Kim Jae Hee era una chica dulce pero fuerte. Lo único que pedía el señor Song era que la mujer que estuviera con su hijo fuera lo suficientemente centrada y fuerte para soportar estar en el mundo de la mafia.

Ya no había amenaza para la familia Song, el mismo se había encargado del clan que quería hacerles daño. Pero su hijo no sabía nada. No quería que se relajara además de que esperaba que el no saber nada sirviera para su pequeño plan, el plan para hacer que su hijo aceptara que tenía sentimientos por Kim Jae Hee.

Sin embargo su plan estaba estancado. Una llamada lo saco de su ensoñación

-Cariño-Dijo con voz alegre su esposa al otro lado de la línea

-Que pasa amor-Pregunto el rey de la mafia

-El cumpleaños de Bin se acerca-Dijo ella

-Lo sé-Dijo con cautela, conocía a su esposa, algo planeaba

-Sería interesante hacer una fiesta ¿No lo crees?- Dijo ella. Una fiesta, tal vez…tal vez podría ayudar en su plan.

-Es una buena idea-Dijo el señor Song

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-Ahhh preparare todo- Dijo ella emocionada

-Yo me encargo de la lista de invitados-Dijo el señor Song

-Pero yo de todo lo demás ¿Cierto?- Dijo ella

-Si amor-

-Perfecto, envíame la lista, yo comenzaré a planear todo. Adiós- El negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar, pero si…era una buena oportunidad.

.

.

.

-¿Una fiesta?-

-Sí, fiesta de cumpleaños- Dijo firmemente el señor Song. Woo Bin lo miro incómodo. Algo tramaba su padre, eso lo ponía nervioso-Es una orden Woo Bin- Completo su padre

-Cariño, no lo asustes, es para celebrarte Woo Bin, ¿No estas feliz?-Pregunto la madre del chico

-Claro claro- Dijo Woo Bin pues no tenía opción

-Prepárate, iremos a entregar las invitaciones a tus amigos y a algunas personas-Dijo su madre poniéndose de pie

-Pero…-

-Sin "peros" jovencito-Exclamo su madre-Apresúrate, solo iremos a dejarla a tus amigos y dos familias más-Dijo ella pues las demás invitaciones serian enviadas por correo. Woo Bin no tuvo opción más que seguir a su madre.

.

.

.

Yi Jeong se encontraba en su casa, no estaba solo, Ga Eul también se encontraba ahí. Yi Jeong suspiro frustrado. Quería un poco de tiempo a solas con su prometida, pero no podían si quiera besarse. Emily Jones se encontraba con ellos, ella era quien les estaba ayudando a planear la boda. Era una mujer en sus 40´s. Yi Jeong había insistido en tener ayuda pues con su trabajo en el museo y el trabajo de Ga Eul, no podían hacerse cargo de todo

-Es muy ostentoso-Decía Ga Eul

-Ga Eul-Dijo Yi Jeong-No es muy ostentoso-

-Quiero una boda sencilla- Replico ella, Emily sonrió, se estaba acostumbrando al argumento de la pareja.

-Dejare que lo piensen, háganme saber cuándo tomen una decisión- Dijo ella con una sonrisa amable. Cuando se marchó, Yi Jeong miro a Ga Eul

-No creo que los adornos de los pasillos sean ostentosos-Dijo Yi Jeong

-Eso es porque estás acostumbrado a cosas ostentosas- Dijo ella-Quiero algo más simple-Tomo una revista y la ojeo un poco, entonces señalo el adorno que le había gustado-Este-Dijo ella pero cuando giro solo se encontró los labios de su prometido sobre los de ella. Ella cerró los ojos mientras él la acercaba más a él. Se separaron

-Bien, tu elije Ga Eul-Dijo antes de besarla de nuevo. Ella sonrió cuando se separaron

Ambos sonreían. Alguien llamo a su puerta. Yi Jeong suspiro frustrado. Por fin tenía tiempo a solas con su prometida y alguien los interrumpía

-Jeong!-Dijo una mujer antes de abrazarlo, él la miro sorprendido y luego miro al joven que la acompañaba

-Woo Bin-Susurro confundido pero el no dijo nada hasta que se encontró con la mirada confundida de Ga Eul

-Ga Eul veo que también estas aquí-Dijo Woo Bin-Madre por favor, deja a Yi Jeong-La madre de Woo Bin asintió y se separó de Yi Jeong

-Ella es tu prometida ¿verdad? Ommo es tan linda-Dijo acercándose a una incómoda Ga Eul

-Ga Eul, ella es mi madre-Dijo Woo Bin deteniendo a su madre. Ga Eul sonrió educadamente.

-A que debo esta visita-Cuestiono Yi Jeong. Woo Bin saco un sobre y se lo entrego a Yi Jeong. El chico miro el sobre

-¿Fiesta?-Pregunto Yi Jeong. Woo Bin simplemente asintió

-Ahí viene tu invitación y la de Ga Eul-explico Woo Bin

-Araso, te veremos ahí-Dijo Yi Jeong. Dicho esto Woo Bin y su madre se marcharon

-Algo no me cuadra en todo esto-Dijo Yi Jeong cuando se marchó su mejor amigo

-No tenemos opción, iremos-Dijo Ga Eul

.

.

.

Jun Pyo se encontraba en su oficina comiendo con su esposa. Jan Di se había dado un tiempo para acompañarlo para comer. Ambos charlaban un poco mientras comían lo que Jan Di había preparado en casa.

Cuando terminaron, Jun Pyo se acomodó entre los cojines del sillón y jalo a Jan Di a su lado

-Yah!-Dijo la chica, pero Jun Pyo no prestó atención a las protestas de la chica, la abrazo más fuerte

-A veces siento que no es real, que es un, muy buen sueño y me despertare pronto para no encontrarte a mi lado-Dijo Jun Pyo. Jan Di lo miro y se recostó en el pecho de su marido.

-Es real-Dijo Jan Di tomando su mano. Ambos miraron los anillos en sus dedos.

-Me alegro de haberme casado contigo- Dijo Jun Pyo –Me alegro que aceptaras-

-Pabo, por supuesto que iba a aceptar- Dijo ella

-Podrías no haberlo hecho, podrías haber elegido a….-

-Pero no lo hice, además él ahora es feliz, ¿Crees que ahora dejaras de sentirte culpable o amenazado?- Jun Pyo asintió ante las palabras de su esposa y beso su frente. De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió asustando a la joven pareja

-Madre, te dije que debías llamar primero-Dijo Woo Bin al notar que acababan de interrumpir un momento de pareja. Jun Pyo se puso de pie al igual que Jan Di.

-Bueno bueno no me regañes-Dijo la madre de Woo Bin-Solo veníamos a entregarles la invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Woo Bin- Jan Di y Jun Pyo se miraron preocupados pero solo Woo Bin lo noto

-Bien, iremos-Dijo Jun Pyo

-Sabía que lo harían.-Dijo la madre de Woo Bin-Bueno, nos marchamos para que continúen con su momento de pareja-Sus palabras incomodaron un poco al joven matrimonio. Woo Bin se despidió de sus amigos.

-Esto no suena bien-Dijo Jan Di

-Hay que estar preparados-Fue la respuesta de Jun Pyo.

.

.

.

Una de las últimas paradas fue la casa de Ji Hoo. Su madre insistió de nuevo en no llamar

-Madre debes respetar la casa de mis amigos-

-Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, anda entremos-Dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto

Woo Bin suspiro y siguió a su madre, de nada serviría argumentar con ella en ese preciso momento. Sin embargo cuando Woo Bin miro a Ji Hoo y Rachel en el sillón quería reírse. Era más que claro que acababan de interrumpirlos, jamas espero ver a Ji Hoo en ese tipo de situaciones, una ojeada rápida a Rachel y descubrió que ella mostraba evidencias de que momentos antes se estaban "besando". Aunque Woo Bin estaba seguro que lo que estaban haciendo no solo era besarse.

-Rachel, que bueno que estas aquí, espero que no interrumpamos nada-Dijo con picardía el príncipe de la mafia, la chica le envió una mirada asesina, cuando discretamente, el príncipe le enviaba una seña indicando que el labial lo tenía corrido. Woo Bin negó con la cabeza. Por suerte su madre no se percató del estado de Rachel

-Buen día Omoni-Distrajo Ji Hoo a la madre de Woo Bin

-Oh mírate Ji Hoo-Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos-Tan encantador-

-Omma- Dijo Woo Bin para evitar que su madre se acercara más a Ji Hoo.

-Araso-Dijo su madre.

-A que debemos esta visita-Pregunto Ji Hoo. En respuesta Woo Bin le entrego un sobre a cada uno

-Mi fiesta de cumpleaños- Respondió

-No es genial, ahhh será una gran fiesta-Grito emocionada la madre del chico. Woo Bin solo sonrió. Ji Hoo y Woo Bin se comunicaron con la mirada. "Orden de mi padre" Dijo Woo Bin con la mirada. Noto la preocupación de su amigo, era la misma que había notado en el resto del F4.

-¿Este fin de semana? ¿No es muy pronto?-

-Fue cosa de último minuto, Bin-ah quería ir de viaje con ustedes, pero su padre lo convenció-

-Muy bien, ahí estaremos-

Una vez que Woo Bin se marchó, Ji Hoo y Rachel decidieron tomar asiento

-¿Qué piensas?-

-No me agradan las fiestas anunciadas con poco tiempo de antelación.-Explico el músico. Su novia lo miro.

-Bueno, pero iremos.-

-Por supuesto, es el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos.-

-Está bien-

.

.

.

La fiesta seria ese fin de semana, Woo Bin sabía que su madre se encargaría de todo. La semana sin embargo fue pesada, entre el trabajo y los constantes pensamientos de cuál podría ser la razón de que su padre había insistido en una fiesta, Woo Bin solo deseaba que la fiesta pasara. Era viernes, usualmente los viernes salían más temprano, sin embargo ya estaba oscuro afuera. Woo Bin se había quitado el saco, traía la camisa remangada, miraba unos diseños en su escritorio junto a Jae Hee. Ambos parecían cansados.

Esa semana ambos se habían quedado tarde a trabajar pues tendrían una reunión el lunes a primera hora para mostrar la última propuesta de las oficinas que construirían. Esperaban que después de dicha reunión no pidieran más cambios.

-Creo que esa idea es perfecta- Dijo Woo Bin. Jae Hee asintió, ambos se encontraban muy cerca, no era la primera vez en esa semana que se encontraban a corta distancia.

Se encontraban de pie junto al escritorio. Woo Bin la miro, no era la primera vez en esa semana que se encontraban en aquella posición, pero a decir verdad era cada vez más difícil para él no sucumbir a las ideas en su cabeza. Estando asi de cerca, inhalando el suave aroma del perfume de la chica, rozando de vez en cuando la suave piel de sus manos.

-Bien, creo que con eso la propuesta está terminada- Dijo Jae Hee. Woo Bin asintió, pero ninguno se movió. Ambos se miraron por un momento. Woo Bin no podía dejar de preguntarse como sabrían los labios de la chica. " _Pero es tu empleada"_ se regañó mentalmente intentando controlarse.

-Al diablo todo-Dijo Woo Bin antes de tomar de la cintura a la chica y besarla. Decir que Jae Hee estaba sorprendida era poco, por un par de segundos no sabía que hacer sin embargo, sentir los brazos de Woo Bin en su cintura, sus labios sobre los suyos, fue suficiente para que ella se dejará llevar. Correspondió al beso. Woo Bin no era el único que se controlaba, ella muchas veces se preguntaba cómo sería ser besada por él. El beso no era tierno, era intenso, en el salieron todos los sentimientos reprimidos de ambos. Ella se sentó en el escritorio sin romper el beso, él se colocó entre sus piernas y la beso con mayor intensidad si era posible, la chica tenía el cabello recogido. Woo Bin lo libero. Ella se abrazó más a él. Un brazo de Woo Bin aun rodeaba la cintura de la chica mientras que su otra mano tocada suavemente la rodilla de la chica, trazando círculos. Un sonido en la puerta los hizo separarse, él se alejó de inmediato y ella se bajó del escritorio, tomo la liga que aun sujetaba Woo Bin y se ató el cabello rápidamente para después arreglarse la ropa. Woo Bin respiro, intentando controlarse. Unos segundos después su padre entraba en la oficina.

-Woo Bin porque no…oh-Dijo al notar a la chica, ella miraba a una Tablet que había tomado momentos antes, evitando la mirada de ambos. –Lo siento, no creí que aun estuvieras en la oficina Jae Hee-

-Ah, es que teníamos que terminar esta propuesta, creo que ya está lista, si me disculpan, debo marcharme- Dijo ella rápidamente apagando la Tablet y dejándola sobre el escritorio de Woo Bin

-Espera, te llevo a tu casa-Dijo Woo Bin notando la hora.

-Ani, estoy segura que su padre quiere hablar con usted, me retiro-Dijo ella para a continuación salir casi corriendo. Tomo sus cosas rápidamente apago su laptop y se marchó. Ya en el elevador se dio una palmada en la cabeza, ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza? Había besado a su jefe, ¡Su jefe! Sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos. Esto definitivamente no estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres de Corea del Sur tenía que enamorarse de su jefe?

.

.

.

-¿Está todo bien?-Dijo el padre de Woo Bin notando la ligera agitación de su hijo

-Deh Abeoji- Dijo el, aun confundido por lo ocurrido.

-Bien, ¿Vamos?- Dijo el mayor

-Deh-Dijo el chico para después seguir a su padre. Mientras iban a la mansión Song se preguntó qué había sucedido en la oficina, ella correspondió el beso, ¿Significaba que sentía algo por él? Pero él… ¿Qué sentía realmente por ella? Eso no era un cariño de amigos, era muy distinto al sentimiento que tenía por Ga Eul o Jan Di.

-Mañana será un largo día-Dijo el señor Song a su hijo quien simplemente asintió, no podía estar más de acuerdo, sería un largo día.

.

.

.

A/N Así que…Woo Bin beso a Jae Hee… ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Tengan excelente semana

Cari


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 7

Jae Hee había comprado un vestido que llegaba a la rodilla, aunque parecía simple, lucia elegante. Arreglo su cabello alaciándolo. Uso maquillaje, un poco más de lo usual, tomo un pequeño bolso y se despidió de su padre. Tomo un taxi para llegar a uno de los hoteles del Grupo Shin Hwa. Miro el sobre en su mano. Los empleados directos tanto de Song Woo Bin como de su padre habían recibido el miércoles un sobre con una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebraría aquel fin de semana, muchos se encontraban emocionados pues estaban seguros que conocerían a alguien de la Elite de Corea del Sur o bien algún famoso. Sin embargo, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, la chica no estaba segura de asistir. Pero si no asistía, Ha Na comenzaría a cuestionarla y era mejor evitar un interrogatorio con Ha Na.

El taxi la dejo al menos una cuadra atrás pues el tráfico era intenso. Ella camino de buen gusto, al menos hasta que llegó a la puerta, los fotógrafos y periodistas no le prestaron atención a la chica, tuvo que abrirse paso entre ellos y las mujeres que intentaban entrar a la fiesta. Escuchaba como muchas de ellas gritaban cosas como Woo Bin las conoce, o que habían salido con él. Incluso escucho a dos de ellas exclamar que habían dormido con él. La chica se sorprendió por las palabras de aquellas mujeres. Con mucho esfuerzo se abrió paso y al llegar a la entrada mostro el sobre, la dejaron pasar de inmediato.

Noto al padre de Woo Bin, al ver a la chica, la saludo amablemente desde aquella distancia.

La chica comenzó a buscar a Ha Na, se sentía un poco incomoda en aquel mar de gente, todos lucían elegantes y muy ricos, ella, a pesar de que ganaba buen dinero, solo era una empleada de Construcciones Shin.

Miraba a todos lados esperando ver a Ha Na cuando escucho a alguien llamarla, pero no era la persona que quería ver.

-¡Jae Hee!-Dijo Yoo Rachel en voz alta llamando la atención de la chica. Jae Hee miro al grupo, eran los amigos de Song Woo Bin. Cuando miro a su jefe, el recuerdo de la noche anterior la ataco. No sabía qué hacer, por suerte diviso a Ha Na un poco más lejos haciéndole señas para que se uniera a ella y su esposo.

-Feliz cumpleaños-Dijo a Woo Bin para a continuación marcharse y unirse a Ha Na.

.

.

.

Woo Bin se encontraba nervioso por la fiesta, sentía que su padre tenía algo planeado. Cuando se unió a sus amigos ellos comenzaron a platicar de las posibilidades, cuando mencionaron acerca de un posible anuncio de matrimonio, sintió que el alma caía a sus pies, esperaba que no fuera un anuncio de matrimonio lo que su padre planeaba. Rachel lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando llamo a Jae Hee, se encontraba sorprendido de ver a la chica ahí, pero entonces recordó que los empleados directos de él y su padre habían recibido una invitación. La chica se miraba incomoda estando cerca de él. Lucia tan bonita, no, no era precisamente sexy, pero era muy hermosa. Su cabello caía lacio por su espalda, Woo Bin recordó lo sedoso que se sentía en sus manos la noche anterior.

-Feliz cumpleaños-Dijo ella antes de marcharse.

-Wow, Woo Bin, ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre Jae Hee?-Dijo Rachel. Woo Bin desvió la mirada, sabía porque ella se comportaba de esa manera. Pero no iba a decir nada a sus amigos.

-Nada-Dijo el chico sin mirar a nadie. El padre de Woo Bin apareció y todos tomaron asiento en las mesas asignadas. Woo Bin parecía tranquilo, esperando las palabras de su padre, pero la verdad es que estaba sumamente nervioso.

-Hoy, quiero agradecer su presencia en el cumpleaños de mi hijo-aplausos-Cuando miro a mi hijo, veo a un hombre capaz, estoy orgulloso del hombre en que se ha convertido-Miro a Woo Bin, el chico sonrió a su padre, esperando lo que sea que fuera a anunciar, su padre lo miro y después se dirigió a todos  
-Brindemos, por Woo Bin- Después de que brindaran, el señor Song continuo-Y, como regalo de cumpleaños, quiero hacer de su conocimiento que he transferido 70% del poder de la compañía a él, sé que logrará llevar Construcciones Shin a lo más alto-

Los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato, Woo Bin se encontraba sumamente sorprendido por las palabras de su padre. No esperaba esto. El señor Song indico que la cena debía ser servida.

Woo Bin permaneció un momento con sus padres, aún sorprendido por el anuncio de su padre.

-Lo harás bien hijo-Dijo el señor Song.

-Gracias Abeoji-Momentos después el chico se ponía de pie para ir con sus amigos. Decidió no hablar de lo anunciado por su padre. Cuando caminaba hacia la mesa de sus amigos noto una cara familiar en una de ellas, era la madre de Yoo Rachel.

-Rachel, tu madre está aquí- Dijo cuándo se unió a sus amigos

-Mwho?- la chica miro al príncipe de la mafia y luego a la dirección que le indicaba, Rachel rio secamente, tomo su copa de vino y termino con el contenido.

-Slow down woman- Dijo Woo Bin preocupado por la manera en que Rachel reaccionó.

-Necesito algo más fuerte- Dijo ella antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la barra donde servían bebidas. Para sorpresa de sus amigos, Ji Hoo no la siguió.

-Woo Bin, sé que estas ocupado, pero ¿Podrías ir con Rachel? Debo arreglar unos asuntos- Pidió Ji Hoo. Woo Bin lo miro, Ji Hoo estaba molesto. Cuidar a Rachel sería mejor que preocuparse por encontrarse a Jae Hee.

-Claro- Respondió el chico.

Woo Bin siguió a Rachel y miro como tomaba de un solo trago un vaso de whiskey.

-Rachel-Dijo el pelirrojo

-No debió de venir-Dijo ella.

-Los padres siempre cometerán errores Rachel, simplemente no dejes que te afecten tanto-Aconsejo el príncipe Song. Rachel lo miro.

-Bien-Dijo ella-Ahora…¿Me puedes decir que sucedió con Jae Hee?- Dijo Rachel Woo Bin sin embargo no parecía querer responder pronto. Rachel resopló-Sé que sientes algo por ella, cuando estuvieron en la fundación pude verlo. Y sé que ella siente algo por ti-

-Basta Rachel, es complicado- Dijo él

-No tanto como crees- Dijo ella girando a observar el panorama. Entonces lo vio, Ji Hoo estaba con su madre.

-Te veo después-Dijo ella antes de correr hacía su novio.

Woo Bin pidió un whiskey cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Al girar se encontró con Ha Na, su esposo y Jae Hee.

-Felicidades Jefe, es una buena fiesta- Dijo Ha Na con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto que lo es-Dijo su esposo

-Gracias, espero que estén disfrutando- Dijo Woo Bin

-Sí, muchas gracias, sin embargo nos marcharemos temprano.-Dijo Ha Na. Woo Bin los miro sorprendido. Así que Ha Na explico-Señor, gracias por la invitación pero sentimos que no es nuestro ambiente. Aun así lo disfrutamos.-

-Está bien- Dijo Woo Bin, Ha Na, su esposo y Jae Hee se despidieron

-Jae Hee-Llamo Woo Bin. La chica lo miró. –Permíteme cinco minutos de tu tiempo-Dijo Woo Bin. Ha Na miro a Jae Hee y luego a Woo Bin. Sentía que algo sucedía. Jae Hee asintió, incapaz de hablar. Woo Bin entonces miro a Ha Na.

-No se preocupen, puedo enviar a Jae Hee en un auto a su casa-

-No será necesario-Dijo el esposo de Ha Na-La esperaremos-

Woo Bin asintió y entonces hizo un gesto con la mano para que Jae Hee lo siguiera.

Salieron del salón del hotel y Woo Bin se dirigió a una pequeña habitación a un lado del salón. Jae Hee entro tras él, la sala aunque pequeña tenía una mesa, sillas y un sillón. La chica se mantuvo en pie.

-Jae Hee-Dijo Woo Bin mirándola-Te quiero pedir…-

-Por favor no diga nada señor, si es por lo que pasó ayer…-

-Jae Hee- Interrumpió el chico, pero ella no se dio por vencida, hablo de nuevo

-Lo olvidaré, haremos como si nada paso, nada paso- A Woo Bin le lastimaron sus palabras. Sin embargo era su cumpleaños, no quería estar triste ni molesto en este día.

-Bien, olvidémoslo-Dijo Woo Bin, noto como la chica respiraba aliviada-Pero olvídalo a partir de mañana, hoy es mi cumpleaños-Si ella quería que lo olvidaran, lo olvidarían pero al verla vestida de aquella forma, luciendo tan hermosa, solo quería una cosa. Ella lo miró con duda, pero cuando él se acercó a ella y la beso, ella respondió de inmediato. No debía, pero los labios de Song Woo Bin eran adictivos. Él la pego a la puerta, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Woo Bin quería probarle que por más que ella dijera que debían olvidarlo, no podrían hacerlo.

No supieron cuánto tiempo se besaron. Woo Bin tampoco entendía sus acciones, fue puro impulso del momento. Pero cuando se separaron, la chica salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Woo Bin tomo su teléfono y envió un mensaje. "A partir de mañana, podemos olvidarlo"

Regreso a la fiesta, que aunque era una buena fiesta, sus amigos y él buscaron una oportunidad para ir a otro lado.

Fueron a la sala del F4 donde las chicas le dieron un pastel a Woo Bin y todos cantaron feliz cumpleaños. Miro los rostros sonrientes de sus hermanos y las chicas que ahora eran parte de la familia del F4. Agradecía tenerlos en su vida.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban. Woo Bin y Jae Hee actuaban profesionalmente cuando estaban juntos. Pero a veces, Woo Bin rozaría la mano de la chica y ella lo miraría con confusión, el chico simplemente aparentaría que no significaba nada, pero no era verdad. Estaba enamorado de Kim Jae Hee.

.

.

.

Jae Hee por fin había aceptado que estaba enamorada de su jefe. Si miraba hacia atrás podía ver que había comenzado como simple admiración, la actitud de su jefe con el equipo era muy buena, siempre te hacía sentir importante e integrado. Sin embargo ella llego a tratarlo más, los días en la fundación parecían un sueño, ambos bromeaban y se contaban historias. Era difícil olvidarlo, pero debía intentarlo. Nunca volvieron a mencionar aquellos besos. Pero Jae Hee aun podía sentir sus mejillas ruborizarse cuando pensaba en los labios de su jefe sobre los de ella. No cabía duda que él era experimentado en el área de demostraciones físicas. Ella solo tuvo un par de novios pero ninguno le hizo sentir la intensidad de emociones que le hacía sentir Song Woo Bin.

Ella se mantuvo profesional todo el tiempo después de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero no era de piedra, su presencia la hacía estremecer.

.

.

.

Woo Bin salía de su oficina para preguntar algunas dudas a Ha Na cuando frente a él se encontraba alguien que no esperaba ver.

-Woo Bin-Dijo la chica frente a él, Woo Bin se encontraba sorprendido pero no dudo en abrazarla mientras ella reía. Woo Bin no había cambiado, seguía siendo el corazón de oro del F4.

-Seo Hyun ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Woo Bin separándose de ella.

Woo Bin no se percató que sus empleados guardaban silencio, observando la escena de su jefe abrazando afectuosamente a aquella hermosa mujer. Kim Jae Hee quería correr y separarlos, pero él era su jefe y ella la empleada.

-Pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarte- Dijo la chica sonriente.

-Vamos a mi oficina-Dijo el, aun sonriendo. La chica lo siguió.

La puerta se cerró.

-Vaya…sí que es hermosa-Dijo Ha Na, Jae Hee prefirió no responder. Miraba la pantalla de su laptop pero sin prestar atención. Alguien la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro en la distancia.

.

.

.

-Me alegro verte Nonna-

-Podría decir lo mismo pero tu mirada no me gusta para nada Song Woo Bin-Dijo la chica

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo el tomando asiento a su lado

-Te lo dije, solo lograras que tu herida sea más profunda- Dijo ella con lastima en la mirada

-Nonna por favor, soy Song Woo Bin-

-Goo Jun Pyo es Goo Jun Pyo y no quedo exento de sufrir por Geum Jan Di. Yoon Ji Hoo también sufrió, incluso So Yi Jeong tuvo su dosis de corazón roto, pero puedo ver que a ti te han herido, aunque no sé si fuiste tú mismo o fue alguien mas-Woo Bin se mantuvo en silencio-Quien quiera que sea esa chica, no la dejes ir-Dijo Seo Hyun para después depositar un beso en la frente del chico y marcharse. Woo Bin rio de mala gana. Seo Hyun tenía razón, la herida seguía haciéndose profunda.

.

.

.

Woo Bin se encontraba en la sala del F4, no había mejor remedio para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones que pasar tiempo con sus queridos amigos del F4.

Solo faltaba Ji Hoo para que estuvieran todos. Jun Pyo y Jan Di peleaban por alguna tontería. Ga Eul y Yi Jeong miraban algunas revistas.

-Bro!-Dijo Woo Bin quien fue el primero en notar la presencia del joven doctor, los demás lo miraron y él solo los saludo con una leve inclinación. Sin embargo Yoo Rachel lo beso. Woo Bin miraba divertido la escena, era extraño ver ese lado de Ji Hoo, una punzada de celos lo ataco, era difícil ver a sus amigos tan felices con las chicas que amaban mientras él seguía solo.

-¡Vamos! Consigan una habitación-Se burló Woo Bin para aligerar la opresión en su pecho. Ji Hoo le dirigió una sonrisa diciendo que no le importaban sus palabras, Rachel por su parte le respondió

-¿Celoso príncipe Song?- Dijo Rachel.

-Claro, con una mujer como tú como no estar celoso- bromeo Woo Bin. Si, estaba celoso de que incluso Ji Hoo tuviera a alguien. Entonces noto la mirada posesiva de su amigo-Tranquilo Ji Hoo-Dijo levantando las manos el pelirrojo.

Minutos después todos se encontraban en los sofás sentados. Woo Bin comenzó a contarles que había visto a Min Seo Hyun.

-Bien, jamás adivinarán a quien vi ayer-Dijo Woo Bin, cuando todos lo miraban esperando la respuesta, alguien entro en la sala.

-Hola chicos- Todos giraron, sorprendidos

Los chicos de inmediato se pusieron de pie para recibir a la recién llegada con abrazos amistosos.

-Hola Rachel- Dijo Seo Hyun sorprendiéndolos a todos

-Seo Hyun. No entiendo...- Respondió Rachel. Woo Bin y el resto los miraban con curiosidad.  
-Ella es una amiga de la infancia-Dijo Jun Pyo

-Sí, y ahora es la esposa de mi hermanastro- Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la heredera Yoo

-Mwho?-Todos miraban sorprendidos a la chica

-Lamento no haber avisado- Dijo ella, Woo Bin estaba un poco molesto pues sus hombres jamás mencionaron que Min Seo Hyun era mujer casada ahora.

-Deberías-Dijo Jun Pyo ganándose un golpe por parte de su esposa. Todos tomaron asiento de nuevo.

-Veo que todos se encuentran bien-Comenzó la plática Seo Hyun

-¿Qué haces aquí nonna?-Dijo Woo Bin quien al verla un día antes no había preguntado el motivo de la visita de su amiga de la infancia

-Vine a ver a mis padres, la semana pasada mis suegros se encontraban aquí en Corea, el plan era venir con ellos pero no fue posible, tuve mucho trabajo.-  
Los chicos no dijeron nada. Seo Hyun les contó cómo iba su vida y escucho historias de los F4. Más tarde todos se fueron.

La velada termino y todos tomaron caminos diferentes. Al ser el único que no tenía pareja, Woo Bin se ofreció a llevar a Seo Hyun a casa de sus suegros.

-Es interesante como juega el destino-Dijo Woo Bin unas horas después.

-¿A qué te refieres Woo Bin?-

-Que tú hayas terminado casada con el hermanastro de Rachel…y que Rachel sea la novia de Ji Hoo- Explico el pelirrojo

-El destino tiene un sentido del humor muy curioso-Dijo Seo Hyun con una sonrisa-Me pregunto que tiene preparado para ti Woo Bin- Woo Bin rio negando con la cabeza

Cuando llegaron a su destino la chica miro a Woo Bin

-Por favor no hagas más profunda tu herida-Dijo ella. Woo Bin solo asintió.

Mientras conducía de regreso a su casa, no pudo evitar pensar en las historias de sus amigos con las chicas que amaban. Él también quería ser feliz, tal vez, debería ser valiente y dejar de profundizar su herida.

.

.

.

-Padre-Dijo Woo Bin-¿Me llamaste?-

-Si hijo, pasa, toma asiento-El chico obedeció. –Quiero tratar dos asuntos contigo. Primero que nada, el grupo que intento atacarnos ha sido controlado.-Woo Bin sonrió, no evito mostrar que le complacía aquella noticia.

-Eso es una excelente noticia padre- Comentó el pelirrojo

-Lo sé-Dijo su padre-Puedes reducir la seguridad en tus amigos y empleados-

-Lo hare padre-

-Bien, ahora el otro tema…sé que he dejado 70% de responsabilidad de la compañía a ti, sin embargo, en este asunto me amparare en el 30% de la compañía que aun poseo-Woo Bin asintió-Están pidiendo un nuevo proyecto en China, he pensado a quien enviar-Dijo el padre de Woo Bin mirando a su hijo atentamente-Después de meditarlo y de mirar el desempeño de tus empleados y los míos…me parece que sería una buena idea enviar a Kim Jae Hee- Woo Bin no oculto la sorpresa en su rostro, su padre sonreía internamente. Este era su último recurso, esperaba que su hijo abriera los ojos.

-¿Kim Jae Hee?-

-Así es, es muy buena a pesar de ser prácticamente una novata, creo que esta sería una gran oportunidad para ella- Agrego el rey de la mafia.

Woo Bin no sabía que decir o que hacer. Si Kim Jae Hee se marchaba a China…definitivamente sería una buena oportunidad para la chica. Pero él no quería que se fuera, a pesar de que su relación en aquellos momentos era de jefe/empleada, no verla cada día, no tenerla tan cerca, le entristecía.

-No sé qué decir Abeoji- Respondió el sinceramente

-No hay nada que decir, de mi 30% de responsabilidad en la empresa, esta será una de ellas, pero tú debes darle la propuesta-Dijo tendiéndole un sobre con documentos dentro-Si ella acepta podrá incorporarse al personal en China dentro de dos semanas, si no acepta, seguirá trabajando bajo las mismas condiciones como hasta ahora.-Dio una última mirada a su hijo-Puedes retirarte-

Woo Bin salió de la oficina de su padre aún sorprendido, pero sobre todo confundido. Escucho la risa de la chica, antes de entrar a su oficina la miro, platicaba con Ha Na y ambas reían de algo. Suspiró y entro dando un portazo a su oficina.

.

.

.

El señor Song sonrió, era la última oportunidad que le daba a Woo Bin, esperaba que con ello su hijo reaccionara. Él sabía que ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro pero su hijo no quería abrir su corazón, lo entendía, para él antes lo más importante eran los negocios, sin embargo, cuando se enteró de todo lo que sucedió para que uno de los amigos de su hijo y la mujer que amaba pudieran estar juntos, se replanteo muchas cosas, podía ver como se amaban Goo Jun Pyo y Geum Jan Di, como la chica a pesar de venir de un nivel más bajo socialmente hablando, ella hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder tomar su lugar como esposa de uno de los herederos más importantes de Corea del Sur, además vio un cambio en el heredero Goo. Entonces comprendió que ese era amor puro. Él amaba a su esposa, pero era diferente, la amo hasta después de casarse, tuvo suerte, no todos corrían el mismo destino, no quería atar la vida de su hijo a la de una heredera que poco le importaría Woo Bin si no era para obtener dinero de él o un heredero. Su hijo ya se enfrentaba a un mundo difícil, necesitaba a una mujer que lo amara a pesar de todo lo malo, que lo apoyará. Por ello prometió que su hijo se casaría por amor. Sabía que Kim Jae Hee sentía algo por su hijo, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón.

Esperaba sinceramente que su plan funcionará.

.

.

.

-Jae Hee-la voz de su jefe hizo que levantara la mirada de inmediato. La chica se percató entonces que su jefe se encontraba frente a su escritorio-Antes de que te vayas pasa a mi oficina, hay un asunto que quiero discutir contigo-Dijo Woo Bin. La chica asintió y él se marcho

-Luce molesto-Comento Ha Na-Tranquila, no creo que te despidan o algo por el estilo-Jae Hee miro a su amiga y asintió.

Cuando todos estaban a punto de marcharse, Jae Hee todo a la puerta de la oficina de Woo Bin.

-Adelante-Dijo su jefe, la chica respiró profundamente y entro. Se acercó y tomo asiento frente a él. Dejo su bolso y chaqueta en la silla de al lado y espero a que su jefe terminara de redactar algo en su computadora. Cuando termino, se puso de pie. Se colocó tras ella y puso un sobre frente a ella. Ella confundida tomo el sobre en sus manos

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Léelo-Respondió el simplemente, después se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda, miro por el ventanal, podía ver el edificio Shin Hwa a la distancia, se preguntó que estaría haciendo Jun Pyo, y si aún estaría en la oficina. Después de aquel día que encontró que su amigo dormía en la oficina a veces, investigo, el señor Jung le dijo que Jun Pyo permanecía en la oficina casi el mismo tiempo que Jan Di pasaba en el hospital, prefería dormir en la oficina que en una habitación sin su esposa. Distrajo su mente mientras escuchaba como Jae Hee cambiaba las páginas que leía.

-¿Quiere que me vaya…a China?-Dijo la chica, Woo Bin la miro, había tristeza en los ojos de la chica. -¿Es por lo que sucedió? ¿Por eso me está enviando lejos?-

-Mwho? No, no, no es por eso, esto es idea de mi padre, él cree que es buena idea que vayas a China- Explicó Woo Bin

-¿Qué opina usted de esto señor?- Dijo la chica rompiendo el corazón de Woo Bin al llamarlo señor.

Woo Bin tomo la silla de la chica, la giro un poco, se arrodillo frente a ella y la miro, quedaban casi a la misma altura.

-Es una gran oportunidad Jae Hee-Dijo el chico

-Lo sé, lo es…-La chica lo pensó un momento, sería una oportunidad perfecta. Aprendería más, pero además se alejaría de Song Woo Bin, lo olvidaría. Woo Bin vio muchas emociones pasar por el rostro de la chica, sin embargo, cuando la chica lo miro de nuevo, Woo Bin no lo pensó, dijo lo que en verdad quería.

-No vayas-Dijo de pronto sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Jae Hee-No vayas-Repitió el príncipe de la mafia. Ella no sabía que responder, sin embargo, de pronto, la luz del edificio se fue. Woo Bin se puso en guardia de inmediato y miro hacia el ventanal, los edificios vecinos tenían luz, algo no estaba bien.

.

.

.

A/N Oh oh...algo no esta bien...Esto se está poniendo más interesante ¿No creen? Jeje, nos leemos pronto. Tengan una excelente semana

Cari


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.

A/N Patricia Bustos me gustaría poder comunicarme contigo por algún medio.

Guest. Me alegro que te guste la historia, en cuanto a una historia de Jan Di y Jun Pyo, ya tengo un par en Fanfiction, te invito a que las leas pues no tengo planes por el momento de cual ni de quien será mi siguiente historia

Disfruten

Cari

.

.

.

CAPITULO 8

Woo Bin se incorporó y tomo la mano de Jae Hee, haciendo que la chica se pusiera de pie de inmediato.

-Sunbaenim-Dijo la chica pero Woo Bin puso un dedo en sus labios indicándole que fuera silenciosa. Camino silenciosamente y guio a la chica. Llegaron tras su escritorio y tomo su teléfono y abrió un cajón, a pesar de estar oscuro, el chico no tuvo problemas para moverse ni encontrar lo que buscaba. Guardo el arma en su pantalón soltando la mano de Jae Hee. Después tomo su teléfono y lo apago para después sacarle la batería. Saco otro teléfono más sencillo y marco un número

-Señor Lee que está pasando-Dijo en voz baja

-Hay hombres en el edificio, cortaron la electricidad, estamos siguiendo a un grupo que se dirige al piso donde usted se encuentra-

-No estoy solo-Dijo Woo Bin

-Haremos lo posible por contenerlos- Dicho esto, Woo Bin corto la llamada.

-Jae Hee-Dijo en voz baja, tomo su mano y la guio hacia una pequeña sala a un lado de la suya, hizo que la chica entrara en ella-No salgas hasta que venga yo o el señor Lee ¿Entendiste?-

-Pero…-sin embargo la puerta de la oficina de Woo Bin se abrió y el chico giro de inmediato, unos tres hombres comenzaron a disparar. Woo Bin entro a la sala con la chica y se mantuvo detrás de la puerta con el arma lista

Jae Hee se mantuvo cerca de él, vio como el chico abría levemente la puerta y disparaba por la pequeña abertura. Lo miro sorprendida, lucia como una persona totalmente distinta, no era Song Woo Bin el jefe cálido o el hombre que la había besado, era Song Woo Bin, el príncipe de la mafia. Los disparos continuaron pero Woo Bin cerró la puerta de nuevo. Tomo el teléfono

-Señor Lee están en mi oficina-Exclamo

-No podemos acceder a su oficina-

-Por la puerta de la sala de espera-Dijo él. Segundos después otra puerta se abría. Jae Hee se aferró a un brazo de Woo Bin.

-Son tres ahora-Dijo Woo Bin al señor Lee. Asintió y el señor Lee asintió. Woo Bin abrió la puerta y en ese momento el señor Lee jalo a Jae Hee dejando que Woo Bin pudiera salir con otros tres hombres a la sala. La chica no dijo nada pero intento forcejear para librarse, el señor Lee cubrió su boca

-Tranquila niña-Dijo en tono casi paternal-El jefe estará bien. Escucharon poco de lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta. Pero entonces la otra puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres, el señor Lee soltó a Jae Hee y comenzó a disparar. Un hombre se acercó a ella y ella se defendió. Logro noquear a un hombre, el señor Lee le disparo al otro. Ella temblaba por lo ocurrido, jamás pensó que usaría sus conocimientos de Tae Kwan Do para defenderse en esas situaciones. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro Woo Bin.

-¿Están bien?-Unas luces tenues de emergencia habían sido activadas, noto a los dos hombres que yacían en el suelo, se asomó a su oficina notando que sus hombres se encargaban de las personas de las que minutos antes se habían deshecho. Jae Hee se asomó levemente solo para encontrar a varios hombres muertos, comenzó a respirar rápido, sintió como alguien cubría sus ojos y grito

-Tranquila soy yo, vamos-Dijo Woo Bin en voz baja. La chica asintió y siguió al pelirrojo a las escaleras. Ambos bajaron acompañados del señor Lee y otros hombres.

La chica aun respiraba con dificultad debido a lo ocurrido. Woo Bin se detuvo, tomo su rostro en sus manos

-Jae Hee mírame-Ordeno pero la chica no presto atención -¡Mírame!-Dijo más alto, El señor Lee y los demás hombres estaban en guardia, esperando. La chica lo miro-Necesito que te tranquilices, ya casi salimos de aquí, todo va a estar bien- La chica asintió varias veces y siguieron su camino. Al llegar a la recepción del edificio se encontraron a varios hombres peleando y disparando, se ocultaron tras el muro. Los disparos cesaron, debían ingresar a otras escaleras para bajar al estacionamiento. Woo Bin dio una orden silenciosa, tomo la mano de Jae Hee

-Sígueme no importa lo que escuches, mantente atenta a mí-Instruyo el chico. Ella de nuevo asintió y siguió sus órdenes. Llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban al estacionamiento y descendieron. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento fueron recibidos por disparos. El señor Lee y los hombres que iban con ellos se encargaron de contenerlos mientras Woo Bin y Jae Hee corrían al auto del príncipe Song. Sin embargo a la mitad del camino, apareció un hombre que disparo a Woo Bin, el chico no pudo evitarlo, recibió el disparo pero para sorpresa de Jae Hee se mantuvo de pie y sin titubear alzo su arma y le disparo en la cabeza. Woo Bin siguió andando, llegaron al auto, ella subió sin dudar al asiento del conductor. Woo Bin subió al asiento del pasajero, pero cuando ella cerraba la puerta una bala alcanzo el costado de la chica. La chica grito pero cerro de inmediato la puerta, Woo Bin le dio las llaves y comenzó a conducir. El auto recibió varios impactos pero era un auto que difícilmente podía dejar penetrar balas. La chica apretaba los dientes, enfocándose a manejar mientras Woo Bin presionaba su abdomen donde había recibido el impacto. El chico tomo su teléfono y marco un número

-Jun Pyo, avisa al hospital me dirijo para allá, estoy herido-Miro a Jae Hee pero no noto la herida de la chica. Termino la llamada. -¿Sabes cómo llegar al hospital Shin Hwa?- La chica solo asintió. Woo Bin estaba perdiendo sangre, intentaba hacer presión pero no era suficiente. Llegaron al hospital, Ji Hoo ya se encontraba ahí y ayudo a bajarlo del auto, lo pusieron en una camilla y comenzaron a llevarlo para tratarlo, cuando Woo Bin miro hacia atrás vio como Jae Hee bajaba del auto, dejaba escapar un grito y caía al suelo.

-JAE HEE-Grito Woo Bin. Ji Hoo confundido miro hacia atrás, Woo Bin intentaba levantarse. Ji Hoo tuvo que subir a la camilla y sujetarlo.

-WOO BIN- Dijo-DEJA DE MOVERTE-El chico hizo caso

-Por favor Ji Hoo, Jae Hee se cayó, esta allá- Ji Hoo asintió. Baek Seung Jo llegaba en ese momento.

-Seung Jo, por favor, atiéndelo-Dijo Ji Hoo antes de correr al lado del auto de Woo Bin y encontrar a Jae Hee desmayada, noto la herida en su costado. Llamo a dos enfermeras pero no había nadie cerca, tomo a la chica en brazos y corrió. Cuando entró al hospital, la puso en una camilla, entonces Jan Di llego corriendo, había salido temprano pero estaba de regreso en el hospital acompañada de su esposo, cuando Jan Di miro a Jae Hee llamo al doctor Johnson quien acudió de inmediato a ayudar a Ji Hoo y Jan Di a atender a Jae Hee

-No se cuanta sangre perdió-Dijo Ji Hoo

-Preparen una sala para operar-Grito el doctor Johnson. Todos se apresuraron. Jan Di sin embargo se quedó atrás con Jun Pyo quien había permanecido quieto mientras atendían a Jae Hee

-¿No los ayudarás?- Dijo Jun Pyo

-Ani-Dijo Jan Di. –Ji Hoo y el doctor Johnson se encargaran, Seung Jo está atendiendo a Woo Bin, solo debemos esperar.- Dijo ella con firmeza, tomo la mano de su esposo y le dio un abrazo.

-Woo Bin Sunbae va a estar bien-Jun Pyo asintió ante las palabras de su esposa, estaba preocupado, cuando recibió la llamada de Woo Bin, se encontraba cenando con su esposa pero de inmediato se dirigieron al hospital, en el camino Jan Di llamo a Ji Hoo para que estuviera listo, después llamo a Ga Eul quien se encontraba con Yi Jeong y por ultimo informaron a Rachel. –Vamos-Dijo Jan Di guiándolo a la zona de espera.

Más hombres heridos llegaron al hospital Shin Hwa. El resto del F4 esperaba noticias de su amigo y de Jae Hee. Finalmente llego el señor Song

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y saludaron, después llego un señor que ellos no conocían.

-¿Dónde está mi Jae Hee?-Dijo el señor, entonces miro a todas esas personas frente a él, se notaba que eran ricos, lo miraban con confusión pero ninguno respondió de inmediato

-Señor-Dijo una joven con cabello lacio-Jae Hee está siendo atendida, en cuanto terminen nos dirán como fue- Rachel tomo el brazo del señor y lo ayudo a sentarse. Todos miraron al que suponían era el padre de la chica. Lucia perdido. Rachel además los sorprendió cuando comenzó a tranquilizar al señor Kim.

-Kim Jae Hee estará bien señor- Decía ella

-Pero ¿Qué sucedió?-

-No lo sé, no se preocupe- Dijo Rachel.

.

.

.

Unas horas después Seung Jo y Ji Hoo salían de las salas de operaciones. Todos se pusieron de pie. Ji Hoo noto como su novia ayudaba a un señor a ponerse de pie, con una señal le indico que se dirigiera a él para informarle el estado de Jae Hee. El chico asintió y se acercó a aquel hombre mientras Seung Jo se acercaba al resto del F4 y al señor Song.

Woo Bin y Jae Hee se recuperarían, sin embargo estarían en observación.

.

.

.

Woo Bin abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un cuarto del hospital Shin Hwa, una habitación de lujo. A su alrededor reconoció a sus amigos y a su padre. Jan Di y Jun Pyo se encontraban acurrucados en un sillón individual, Yi Jeong y Ga Eul se encontraban durmiendo en sillas, Ji Hoo y Rachel dormían en un sillón de dos plazas mientras que el padre del chico se encontraba en una silla a su lado

El señor Song se despertó y noto a su hijo con los ojos abiertos, en voz baja hablo

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?-

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe ¿Tuve algún daño grave?- Pregunto el chico

-No- El chico asintió

-¿Qué hay de Jae Hee? Vi que se desmayó cuando bajo del auto-

-Una bala la alcanzo-

-Mwho?-Dijo el pelirrojo incorporándose bruscamente solo para dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama, exhausto y dolorido por el movimiento repentino.

-Tranquilo-Ordeno el rey de la mafia. Cuando su hijo se encontraba de nuevo recostado siguió hablando-Ella está bien, fue un daño superficial, me encargare de su factura médica. Su padre esta con ella-

Woo Bin asintió. No supo en que momento una bala la alcanzo

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto molesto

-Los Chong-

-Mwho? Pero ellos trafican armas, son minoristas- Dijo Woo Bin

-Reunieron a pequeños grupos que tenían uno que otro desacuerdo con nosotros y organizaron el ataque, creí que los tenía controlados pero me equivoque-Dijo el señor Song.

Woo Bin no dijo nada más. Necesitaba ver a Jae Hee pero sabía que su padre lo impediría.

-Duerme-Ordeno su padre, el chico obedeció.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente sus queridos amigos se encontraban en su habitación charlando con él, las chicas simplemente los miraban mientras interactuaban. Por la tarde, los chicos decidieron ir a trabajar un poco las chicas los siguieron, querían descansar. Antes de salir de la habitación Ji Hoo lo miro

-Está en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, su padre se marchó a casa hace una hora- Dijo antes de salir. Woo Bin le agradeció en silencio a su amigo. Con mucho cuidado se incorporó, tomo el tubo donde se encontraba el líquido de la intravenosa y comenzó a caminar. Tardo un poco en llegar, pero lo logro. Toco a la puerta

-Adelante-Le respondió una voz dulce pero algo débil

El chico abrió la puerta y encontró a la chica leyendo un libro cuando ella alzo la vista, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. El chico le lanzo una sonrisa pero no pudo detenerla cuando ella se intentó poner de pie. El chico se acercó y le indico que permaneciera en su cama, tomo asiento a su lado en la cama. Ella lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar

-Mianhe-Dijo Woo Bin-Te puse en peligro- Ella negó con la cabeza

-Déjame llorar Woo Bin-Dijo ella sorprendiendo al chico, nunca había dicho solamente su nombre. El chico la abrazo, intentando consolarla mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras los sollozos se volvían cada vez más lastimeros

-Fue horrible-Dijo finalmente ella-Fue horrible-Repitió-Ver a esas personas muertas…verte a ti matando a aquel hombre…verte siendo herido-Ella sacudió la cabeza pero siguió llorando. El corazón de Woo Bin se rompió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Entonces se separó un poco de ella e hizo que la chica lo mirara-No soy bueno…lo que viste ayer es parte de mi vida- Ella asintió y se separó más de él.

-Ahora lo entiendo- Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que ella hablo de nuevo-Iré a China-El corazón de Woo Bin se rompió-Debo mantenerme a salvo, no solo por mí, sino por mi padre…estoy enamorada de ti-Dijo ella mirándolo-Pero no puedo estar contigo-Lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ambos-No sé si pueda con todo tu mundo, mianhe- Woo Bin seco las lágrimas de su rostro. Aunque tenía el corazón roto, lo entendía, " _Nunca seré bueno para una buena chica"_ Pensó, pero iba a aceptar la decisión de la chica.

-Lo entiendo-Dijo Woo Bin, le dio un beso en la frente a la chica y ella lo abrazo

-Perdón-Dijo ella con voz rota-Perdón- Él se separó de ella. Antes de marcharse beso castamente los labios de la chica

-Cuídate, cuando estés suficientemente recuperada mi padre arreglara todo para tu traslado- Ella asintió-Adiós Jae Hee-Dijo el con una mirada triste. Se marchó. Cuando salió de la habitación, noto que un hombre lo miraba con curiosidad, el chico inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto. Se giró y encontró a Ji Hoo con una silla de ruedas

-No debí dejarte venir de esa manera- Dijo el doctor

-Estoy bien bro, estoy bien- Pero Woo Bin sabía que Ji Hoo no le creyó.

Ji Hoo lo ayudo a acostarse

-Bin-ah-Dijo Ji Hoo

-Estoy bien- Dijo Woo Bin

-No, no lo estas- Dijo Ji Hoo sentándose a su lado. -¿Es por Jae Hee?- Woo Bin no quería responder, él era quien consolaba a sus amigos, no ellos a él

-Solo es mi empleada-Aseguro el príncipe

-No lo es-Afirmo Ji Hoo

-Ella no quiere estar conmigo, es demasiado para ella, todo lo que conlleva estar conmigo-Dijo Woo Bin- Estaré bien-Afirmo el chico. Ji Hoo asintió. Palmeo el hombro de Woo Bin. Un toque en la puerta los saco de su conversación. Rachel entro en aquel momento y se dirigió a ellos. Tomo una bolsa que traía en la mano y se la tendió a Woo Bin

-Un poco de comida, sé que el príncipe Song necesita otra cosa que la horrible comida que sirven en el hospital-Dijo sin saludar, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ji Hoo

-Que Jun Pyo no te escuche decir eso-Bromeo Woo Bin

-Ok no es horrible pero esto es preferible, es comida hecha en casa, Ga Eul me pidió traerla, ella estaba ocupada.- Dijo tomando asiento en una silla.

-Gracias Rachel-Dijo Woo Bin y abrió la bolsa, dispuesto a comer lo que en ella se encontrará. Momentos después el teléfono de Ji Hoo sonaba

-Lo siento, me necesitan en una operación, los veré más tarde-Dijo apresurándose a salir de la habitación. Woo Bin y Rachel quedaron solos

-Acabo de visitar a Jae Hee-Dijo Rachel. Woo Bin no respondió-Ha dicho que se va a China-

-Lo sé-

-¿No harás nada por detenerla?-

-Lo intenté Rachel pero después de lo sucedido ella no quiere estar cerca de mí- Admitió Woo Bin, era extraño que sintiera más confianza con Yoo Rachel en este tema que con sus amigos del F4. Rachel suspiró.

-Lo siento Woo Bin- Dijo ella. El chico agradeció el gesto. Rachel lo dejo comer en silencio.

.

.

.

Hoy Jae Hee sería dada de alta. Aun se estremecía cuando recordaba lo sucedido noches atrás, todo parecía bizarro, sabía que Woo Bin se movía en ese mundo. Se movio con cuidado mientras abrochaba su blusa. Iría a trabajar la siguiente semana, o más bien dejaría todo en orden pues en dos semanas más, si la herida iba curándose correctamente, estaría trabajando en China. Suspiro de alivio cuando termino de abrochar la blusa. Tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-Dijo ella sentándose en la cama de la habitación de lujo, si bien al principio pidió que la cambiaran de habitación, el hospital se negó, el mismísimo Señor Song la había visitado para pedir una disculpa por lo ocurrido y le aseguro que los gastos correrían por su cuenta. Se sorprendió cuando una chica bastante hermosa y elegante entraba a su habitación

-Jae Hee-Dijo Yoo Rachel.

-Rachel-Dijo ella sorprendida aun. Rachel camino y se sentó a su lado en la cama

-Escuche que hoy serías dada de alta-Dijo Rachel-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Físicamente muy bien-

-¿Emocionalmente?-Pregunto Rachel

-Destrozada- Admitió Jae Hee. Aunque Rachel era una heredera un poco excéntrica, a ella le agradaba bastante, los días que convivió con ella en la fundación la ayudaron a notar el lado raro y amable de Rachel

-Huir no es una solución Jae Hee-Dijo Rachel sin preámbulos-Se honesta ¿Estas enamorada de él?- Jae Hee la miro sorprendida-¿Crees que soy tonta?-Dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos-Los observe cuando estuvieron en la fundación- Jae Hee rio son ganas

-No sé cómo responder a ello-

-Te contaré algo, estar con un heredero no es tan fácil y perfecto como la gente lo quiere creer. Todos tenemos algún trauma, alguna cosa mala, malos negocios, mala fama, la lista es interminable. Pero Song Woo Bin es un hombre con un corazón muy puro-

-Lo sé Rachel pero no es suficiente- Dijo Jae Hee

-¿Por qué?-

-Verlo aquella noche, matando, siendo perseguido, fue demasiado-

-Song Woo Bin sufre tanto-Dijo Rachel-En nuestro mundo muchos no lo consideran un ser humano, su fachada de Don Juan es perfecta para ocultar el gran corazón que tiene. A él no le gusta matar pero lo hará con tal de salvar su vida y la de las personas que ama, a él no le agradan por completo los negocios turbios que tiene, los negocios de la mafia, pero ha logrado sobrevivir dicha presión gracias al F4-Dijo Rachel, había observado a los chicos y esas eran las conclusiones que tenía-Woo Bin también es frágil, no eres la primera mujer que lo rechaza, creo que tienes razón, no deberías estar con él-Jae Hee se sorprendió por las palabras de Rachel-Él necesita a una mujer fuerte, no a alguien que huira cuando algo malo ocurra- Rachel se puso de pie elegantemente

-Eso no es justo Rachel-

-Pero es lo que estás haciendo- Aseguro Rachel-Estas huyendo. El claramente no te quiere dejar ir pero va a respetar tu decisión. Ojala pronto encuentre alguna mujer que sea suficiente para él-Jae Hee quería llorar. Rachel se marchó. Esperaba que entrará en razón.

.

.

.

La semana siguiente Woo Bin se encontraba en su oficina revisando los planos que había trabajado con Jae Hee. El contrato del proyecto estaba listo. Suspiro. No había visto a Jae Hee aquella semana, la chica y él se habían evitado en lo posible. Él llegaba antes y se iba después.

-¿Algún día alguien me amara como Jan Di ama a Jun Pyo, Ga Eul a Yi Jeong, Rachel a Ji Hoo?- Dijo en voz alta. Levanto la vista y noto que era de noche. Tomo su saco y se lo puso con sumo cuidado pues su herida aún era delicada. Alguien entro en la oficina, el chico se sorprendió.

-Cheong Yu Ra-Dijo el chico mirando a la recién llegada. La había conocido años atrás, era de las pocas chicas con las que seguía manteniendo contacto. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en compartir una relación puramente física. El sexo era bueno.

-Woo Bin, estaba en Seúl y decidí visitarte-Dijo la chica colocándose de pie frente a él

-Supongo que no quieres solamente una plática y una cena-

La chica se acercó y susurro en su oído mientras tomaba los hombros del chico

-Tu sabes que quiero una noche llena de placer a tu lado- Woo Bin sin embargo se sintió incomodo por la cercanía de la chica

-Creo que te dejare frustrada Yu Ra, verás, hace poco más de una semana tuve una lesión, debo evitar movimientos bruscos-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

-Puedo estar arriba y no tendrás que esforzarte…- Sugirió ella. Sin embargo Woo Bin no le apetecía pasar la noche con ella. Yu Ra comenzó a empujarlo al escritorio, intentando besarlo cuando alguien abrió la puerta y en menos de un minuto Woo Bin recibía un beso que creyó que no se repetiría.

Jae Hee aún no se marchaba de la oficina cuando vio a una hermosa mujer entrar a la oficina de Woo Bin. Ha Na estaba por retirarse cuando paso

-Veo que alguien tendrá una noche interesante.-Dijo despidiéndose de Jae Hee quien no soporto el pensar en las manos de Woo Bin tocando a otra mujer, en sus labios tocando los de otra chica. Pero ella lo había dejado ir, era lo justo que viviera su vida. Se iba a marchar, pero entonces, pensó en que aquella mujer no sería la única que probaría los labios de Woo Bin, en un impulso entro a la oficina, notando como aquella chica empujaba levemente a Woo Bin intentando besarlo. Ella tiro del brazo de la chica y beso a Woo Bin sorprendiéndolos.

-Woo Bin-Dijo Yu Ra separándolos-¿Quién es esta?-

-Su novia-Dijo Jae Hee-Ahora si pudieras retirarte….-Yu Ra miro a Woo Bin esperando que dijera algo pero al no hacerlo, tomo su bolso, sonrió y dijo-Cuando te canses de ella, ya sabes dónde buscarme-Dijo Yu Ra marchándose. Woo Bin quedo en silencio. Jae Hee miro al pelirrojo

-Así que eso harás, ¿Te acostaras con cualquier mujer que esté dispuesta?-Woo Bin no respondió-¿Qué hay de mí?-

Woo Bin exploto

-Tu eres la que no me dio ninguna oportunidad, eres quien me dejo, eres quien dijo que no podías estar conmigo, creo que llegados a ese punto mi vida personal no debería preocuparte-Jae Hee mordió su labio, lagrimas quemando sus ojos. Woo Bin la tomo de los hombros-Dime que es lo que realmente quieres pero dímelo ya y lo que sea que digas, será tu última palabra, estoy enamorado de ti, pero depende de ti darme una oportunidad o no-

Jae Hee lo miro

-No me quiero ir-Admitió ella-Pensar en estar allá sin ti me está matando pero tengo miedo, si me quedo a tu lado no creo ser lo suficientemente valiente para soportar todo tu mundo- Woo Bin no respondió pues comprendía la razón por la cual la chica tenía miedo

-No puedo cambiar Jae Hee, no puedo cambiar mi mundo, mis negocios- Admitió el chico

-Lo sé, no sé si podré pero…-La esperanza volvió a Woo Bin

-¿Lo intentaras? ¿Me darás una oportunidad?-Jae Hee miro a Woo Bin.

-Sí-Dijo en voz baja y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Song Woo Bin, había extrañado el contacto. Lo abrazo. No lo dejaría ir.

-Woo Bin hijo-Ambos se separaron abruptamente para encontrar al padre del chico de pie en la puerta de la oficina. Lucia sorprendido. Woo Bin se separó de la chica

-Abeoji por favor no es su culpa-Dijo Woo Bin

-Hablemos más tarde-Dijo su padre para después marcharse. Jae Hee lo miro con miedo

-Te llevare a casa-

El camino fue silencioso. Pero cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía la chica, Woo Bin habló

-No te preocupes, hablaré contigo mañana- Dijo antes de besar la frente de la chica. Jae Hee asintió y salió del auto. Debía desempacar pues ya no iría a China, eso era lo único que sabía con certeza. Solo quedaba esperar la reacción del Rey Song.

.

.

.

A/N Tengan excelente inicio de semana, nos leemos pronto.

Cari


	9. Chapter 9 Final

Disclamer: Boys Over Flowers

A/N Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia. Hemos llegado al final. Espero que les haya agradado.

Capítulo 9 FINAL

Woo Bin llego a la mansión Song, el corazón se le acelero mientras caminaba por la entrada. Todo estaba silencioso. Cuando llego a la sala su padre se encontraba ahí con un vaso de Whiskey en la mano.

-Siéntate-Ordeno el rey de la mafia, Woo Bin siguió sus órdenes-Explícame-Dijo sin más preámbulo

-Estoy enamorado de ella- Admitió Woo Bin. Su padre lo miro por un minuto en silencio

-Creo que tardaste en hacer algo respecto a tus sentimientos-Dijo finalmente su padre sorprendiéndolo

-¿De qué hablas Abeoji?- Dijo no comprendiendo

-Hablo que los sentimientos que tienes por Kim Jae Hee han sido notorios para mí desde antes de la Gala de la fundación de los Yoon-

-Pero como…-

-Soy tu padre y soy observador, también sé que ella siente algo por ti-

-¿Por eso la enviaste a China?- Pregunto Woo Bin comprendiendo el plan de su padre

-Fue para saber si harían algo respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero no niego que me decepciono un poco el que ella huyera después de lo que ocurrió con aquel grupo que nos atacó. Sin embargo, si están dispuestos a intentarlo no hace nada al respecto. No todos los mayores haremos lo que en su momento hizo Kang Hee So- Dijo el señor Song-El abuelo de Yi Jeong acepto totalmente a Ga Eul, el padre de Jun Pyo acepto a Jan Di, el abuelo de Ji Hoo hubiera aceptado a cualquier chica, no podía quedarme atrás, solo quiero que a tu lado este una chica con la fortaleza suficiente para vivir en el mundo que vivimos y con los negocios que tenemos- Woo Bin lo miro sorprendido-Yo amo a tu madre Woo Bin. Sé que a veces no lo parece pero la amo, no niego que en algún momento creí que lo mejor era un matrimonio arreglado para ti, pero pensar en ti viviendo sin el amor que tenemos tu madre y yo, no me agrado la idea. La chica con quien decidas estar lo respetaré siempre y cuando sea adecuada para ti, no económicamente sino como persona-

Woo Bin asintió

-Descansa un poco-Dijo poniéndose de pie-Ah, casi lo olvido, por favor sean más cuidadosos y mantengan un perfil bajo en la oficina, estoy pensando en poner a Jae Hee a trabajar para mí, pero aun es una idea, primero demuéstrenme que sus sentimientos no interferirán en la calidad de su trabajo-

-Deh Abeoji- Dijo el chico. Ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos desayunaban juntos en la mansión de los Song, la madre de Woo Bin no paraba de contar historias de su viaje a Malasia

-Deberíamos ir pronto cariño, te vendrían bien unas vacaciones-

-Seguro querida-Respondió el Señor Song.

-Oh por cierto Woo Bin, me encontré con una amiga y su hija allá, me pareció una chica adorable, tal vez debería presentártela- Dijo alegre la madre del chico

-No lo atormentes con ello querida-Interrumpido su esposo

-Pero mira a los amigos de Woo Bin, Jun Pyo está casado, Yi Jeong se casará pronto, incluso Ji Hoo tiene novia, quiero que mi hijo se case y comience a darme nietos adorables- Dijo con un puchero

Woo Bin negó con la cabeza

-Aún es muy pronto madre- Dijo sin más

-¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Quién? ¿De qué familia?- Dijo su madre de inmediato al notar que su hijo no se negó a que le presentaran a alguien más, simplemente dijo que no era el momento.

-Amor mío, por favor, no atormentes a tu hijo- Insistió el Señor Song

El desayuno se terminó y Woo Bin se retiró. Salió de la mansión Song y subió al auto. Mientras manejaba llamaba por teléfono

-Terminare de ayudarle en el restaurante a mi papá como a las 4- Dijo Jae Hee

-¿Puedo esperar en el restaurante de tu padre?- Preguntó Woo Bin

-¡No! Por favor- Dijo Jae Hee de inmediato

-¿No quieres que me conozca?- Pregunto curioso el chico

-Es muy pronto- Fue la respuesta que recibió

-Araso, te veré a las 4-Dijo el chico. Decidió visitar a Yi Jeong pues hacía tiempo que no salía con su mejor amigo.

Llego al estudio y encontró a su amigo moldeando. Se paró en la puerta mirándolo, había cosas que a cada uno le relajaban para Yi Jeong moldear tenía un efecto de paz en él

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Bromeo Yi Jeong

-Por supuesto, eres tan guapo cuando moldeas-Dijo con voz fingida Woo Bin

-Tonto-Rio Yi Jeong. Detuvo la rueda de alfarero y miro a su mejor amigo-Te ves feliz ¿Una chica?-

-Algo así- Dijo evasivamente el pelirrojo

-¿Por fin Jae Hee y tu están juntos?-Pregunto Yi Jeong

-¿Pero cómo…?- Comenzó a preguntar sorprendido el príncipe de la mafia

-¿Creíste que Rachel fue la única que lo noto? –Woo Bin alzo la ceja-Bueno si fue la única que lo había notado pero solo porque ella convivio con ustedes antes de la Gala, ella nos contó sus sospechas cuando estuviste en el hospital- Explico el pelinegro

-Lo vamos a intentar- Dijo Woo Bin

-Me alegro, solo faltabas tu- Woo Bin sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Por un momento temí no verte, creí que estarías con Ga Eul-Dijo Woo Bin cambiando de tema

-Ella fue con su madre y Jan Di a ver vestidos de novia- Respondió Yi Jeong

-Wow…quien lo iba a decir…el Casanova está a punto de casarse- Yi Jeong rio.

-Yo a veces tampoco puedo creerlo- Admitió Yi Jeong

-Mis respetos a Ga Eul, no puedo creer que haya aceptado casarse contigo- Bromeo Woo Bin

-Yah!- Protesto el alfarero

Ambos platicaron un rato, disfrutando del momento compartido. Más tarde Woo Bin se marchó en busca de Jae Hee mientras Yi Jeong regresaba a hacer vasijas.

.

.

.

Woo Bin vio a Jae Hee correr hacia su auto, se subió a él de inmediato

-Arranca arranca-El chico la miro con duda pero hizo lo que la chica le pidió. Cuando se alejaron del restaurante del padre de la chica ella se relajó visiblemente

-¿Me puedes explicar que sucede?- Dijo Woo Bin mientras conducía

-No quería que mi padre te viera-

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?-Dijo el chico con sorpresa

-No, no es eso….veras…ummm, tengo este amigo de la infancia, Lee Shin. Él es un buen chico, pero mi padre siempre ha pensado que él y yo terminaríamos juntos. Será difícil hacerlo a la idea que me gusta otro chico. Lee Shin ha sido tan amable con mi padre por ello papa lo adora, pero Lee Shin está enamorado, es una chica muy linda, la conoció en la Universidad. Actualmente él se encuentra trabajando en Japón, por ello mi padre no sabe nada de su relación con esta chica- Contó Jae Hee. Woo Bin asintió

-Bien pues tendré que ganarme a tu padre entonces-La chica rio despreocupadamente hasta que recordó algo mas

-¿Qué sucedió con tu padre?- Pregunto ella ruborizándose un poco al recordar el estado en que los había encontrado el Señor Song.

Pero Woo Bin no respondió, estaciono el auto en lo que parecía una casa, ambos bajaron del auto, Woo Bin guio a la chica, no era una casa, era un restaurante, al notar a Woo Bin el encargado de asignar las mesas, los guio por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a una sección en el jardín donde había unas cuantas mesas, les asignaron la más apartada. Se les tendió el menú y ambos pidieron algo de comer. Cuando terminaron de ordenar, Jae Hee miraba el lugar con curiosidad, era hermoso.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es muy hermoso-Admitió la chica. La chica miro a Woo Bin y entonces recordó que debían hablar-¿Qué paso con tu padre?-

-Básicamente nada de qué preocuparse, me pidió que si íbamos a tener una relación, debíamos ser discretos y no mezclar la vida profesional con la privada-

Jae Hee lo miro con sorpresa. Esperaba que el padre del chico presentará mil pretextos y razones por las cuales Woo Bin no debía salir con ella, en cambio solo les pedía ser discretos. ¿Era eso suerte? ¿Era tan fácil? La comida llego y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Sin embargo unos momentos después Jae Hee hablo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, debemos ser discretos.-

-Lo sé, no quiere que te afecte sobre todo a ti profesionalmente, eres joven aún Jae Hee-

-No tienes que recordármelo-Dijo ella molesta

-Me refiero a que aún tienes mucho camino profesional delante de ti y no quiero ser la causa que lo detenga-Explico Woo Bin-Quiero que te conozcan por tu trabajo no por ser mi novia- Dijo el chico. Jae Hee sonrió agradecida por las palabras de Woo Bin.

-Así que…¿Tu novia?- Dijo ella

-Eso fue lo que dijiste ayer-Dijo el chico conservando la calma. Jae Hee rio un poco.

-Lo sé lo sé. No sé si encaje en tu mundo, en ese mundo de niños ricos-Dijo ella

-No debes preocuparte por ello, Jan Di y Ga Eul tampoco creyeron que encajarían en el mundo de "niños ricos" pero más que encajar, ellas crearon nuevas reglas, está bien venir de un lugar diferente. Además a mí no me importa lo que diga la gente-Dijo leyendo los pensamientos de la chica-Ese mundo de gente rica siempre hablara a mis espaldas por los negocios que tenemos en la familia Song, aprendí a no darle importancia, la única opinión que importa es la de mis amigos-Admitió el chico

-Me has contado de ellos, pero quiero saber más, quiero conocerte mejor-Dijo la chica. Woo Bin se sintió muy bien por las palabras de ella

-Yo también quiero saber de ti-Dijo el chico

-Creo que sabes muchas cosas de mí, estoy segura que tienes un archivo con mi nombre- Dijo bromeando la chica pero ante el silencio del chico, lo miro boquiabierta-¿Es enserio? ¿Tienes un archivo con mi nombre?-

-Solo son datos básicos, los tengo de todos mis empleados-Se justificó Woo Bin.

-No esperaba que eso sucediera en la vida real-Dijo ella, pero no estaba molesta, simplemente sorprendida.

-Para la familia Song es importante conocer todos los detalles de las personas que son cercanas a nosotros-Explico el príncipe Song

-Entiendo-

Hablaron de su pasado, ella aprendió como los F4 se habían conocido, el aprendió como fue la vida de la chica sin su madre.

-Así que…acerca de tu título de Don Juan-Dijo ella

-Qué pasa con eso-Dijo Woo Bin mientras caminaban por el extenso jardín de la casa-restaurante donde habían comido.

-¿Por qué te llaman así?-El chico se sintió incomodo, pero si algo había aprendido de Jan Di y Ga Eul es que era mejor ser sinceros.

-Bien pues, todo comenzó hace algunos años, yo era joven y tonto, no me importaba nada-Comenzó Woo Bin mientras Jae Hee escuchaba atentamente-Me he acostado con muchas mujeres-Confeso. Jae Hee se detuvo y lo miro con duda, definitivamente no es algo que te gustaría saber del hombre del que estas enamorada, pero ella había preguntado-Algunas de ellas soltaron algunas palabras frente a algunos entrevistadores, con el tiempo la prensa me dio el título de Don Juan- Jae Hee no sabía que decir ante ello. Sin embargo el celular de Woo Bin sonó

-¿Diga? Jan Di…ya veo…estaré ahí- Termino la llamada-¿Me acompañarías a un lugar?- La chica asintió.

.

.

.

Jae Hee se sentía confundida. Permaneció en silencio durante el camino, no sabía a donde se dirigían pero tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no le importo. –Jae Hee hemos llegado-Dijo el chico, la chica miro y abrió la boca por la sorpresa, se encontraban en la entrada de una mansión, bajo del auto con la ayuda de Woo Bin. El chico tomo su mano y la guio, una señora mayor abrió la puerta

-Nana-Dijo Woo Bin con una sonrisa

-Joven Song-Dijo ella seriamente-Lo esperan en la sala de estar-

-Gracias Nana, ella es Jae Hee-

-Es un placer señorita-Dijo la anciana, Jae Hee saludo formalmente antes de seguir a Woo Bin al interior de la mansión. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, escucho muchas risas. Cuando entraron todos se pusieron de pie sonriendo a los recién llegados.

-What's up?-Dijo Woo Bin, pero todos miraban a Jae Hee-Ella es Kim Jae Hee, Jae Hee ellos son mis amigos, a Rachel y Ji Hoo ya los conoces, ellos son Yi Jeong, Ga Eul Jun Pyo y Jan Di-

-Que tal-Dijo la chica tímidamente.

-No se queden ahí parados, pasen-Dijo Jun Pyo. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en los sillones de la sala de estar comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Es tu novia?-Dijo Jun Pyo

Yi Jeong golpeo su cabeza mientras Jan Di movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

-Larga historia-Dijo Woo Bin-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto el chico

-Nada realmente-Dijo Ji Hoo-Simplemente una reunión del F4-

Los chicos comenzaron a contar historias, sin embargo un poco más tarde, Jun Pyo y Woo Bin se encontraban en la oficina de Jun Pyo en aquella mansión. Yi Jeong platicaba con Jan Di y Ga Eul, Ji Hoo y Rachel hablaban. Jae Hee no se integró en dichas conversaciones. Simplemente observo lucían como un grupo totalmente unido.

-Jae Hee-Dijo Ga Eul acercándose a ella-¿Me acompañarías un momento?- La chica asintió y siguió a Ga Eul. Salieron al jardín donde ambas comenzaron a caminar en silencio

-Así que eres novia de Woo Bin Sunbae-Dijo Ga Eul con voz amable. Jae Hee asintió, sin embargo Ga Eul noto que la chica parecía insegura.-¿Sucede algo?-

-Tengo miedo- Admitió Jae Hee

-Jan Di y yo también tuvimos miedo cuando nos enamoramos de un miembro del F4- Dijo ella con calma. Jae Hee recordó cómo años atrás los artículos en los periódicos se referían a Yi Jeong como Casanova y a Woo Bin como Don Juan

-Ga Eul ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro-Dijo ella con una sonrisa amable

-Hace muchos años, leí acerca de Yi Jeong…-Dijo Jae Hee insegura-Lo llamaban Casanova-Esperaba encontrarse con la mirada molesta de la chica pero a cambio se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de Ga Eul. No se sentía molesta pues podía notar que lo que Jae Hee en realidad quería era saber cómo lidiar con el pasado de Woo Bin como Don Juan.

-Sí, eso era, un Casanova-Dijo la chica tranquilamente-Pero era solo una fachada, lo hacía para evitar lazos emocionales con alguna persona, Yi jeong simplemente temía al amor, pero ahora, con mucha paciencia, he logrado que crea en él. A pesar de que era un Casanova puedo asegurarte que es un hombre fiel y sincero.-

-¿No temes no ser suficiente para él?- Ga Eul la miro con comprensión, ella misma había tenido muchos temores, estar con un hombre tan experimentado como Yi Jeong siendo ella una chica conservadora no era fácil, siempre estaba una voz diciéndole que el amor que sentía por él no era suficiente, que ella no sería suficiente mujer para él.

-Sí, es un temor constante, pero él siempre se encarga de eliminar dichos temores. Cuando se aman mutuamente es diferente. Es algo que ellos no han experimentado, siempre habrá una lista de mujeres que estuvieron antes de ti en un terreno físico con ellos pero pocas o ninguna detrás de ti que ellos amaran-

Jae Hee miro a Ga Eul, se dio cuenta que la chica era sincera, Ga Eul movió un mechón de su pelo y Jae Hee vio el anillo, entonces recordó que ella estaba a punto de casarse.

-Felicidades por tu boda-

-Gracias-Dijo Ga Eul con una sonrisa-Jae Hee, Woo Bin Sunbae tiene un gran corazón, creo que es el más sincero y amable del F4 a pesar de sus negocios en la mafia. Sé que harás lo que este en tu mano para hacerlo feliz, por favor, solo deberías de estar con él si estas realmente segura-

-Estoy segura, intentare ser la mujer que el necesita-

-Pero ya lo eres-Afirmo Ga Eul.-No estás sola Jae Hee, nosotros te ayudaremos a acostumbrarte a este mundo de niños ricos-

Jae Hee sonrió agradecida. Entonces escucharon la voz de Jun Pyo llamándolas

-Las estamos esperando-Dijo el CEO de Shin Hwa-Queremos ver unos videos juntos-

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Ga Eul de inmediato tomo asiento junto a su prometido mientras Jae Hee se sentaba junto a Woo Bin

-¿Está todo bien?-Pregunto el príncipe de la mafia

Ella miro a su alrededor, no solo tenía novio, ahora tenía una nueva familia

-Lo está-Dijo ella

Entonces la pantalla de la sala se encendió mostrando videos de los chicos, todos reían o se quejaban, eran distintos videos de momentos que vivieron los chicos, en algunos aparecía Jan Di en otros aparecía Ga Eul.

-Necesitamos videos con Rachel y Jae Hee-Se quejó Jun Pyo-Vayamos de vacaciones el próximo fin de semana-Sugirió, Jan Di toco el puente de su nariz con sus dedos intentando reprimir el enojo

-Goo Jun Pyo, es muy pronto-Dijo con voz enojada

-Falta casi una semana, son días suficientes-

-¡Yah! Algunos de nosotros no somos dueños de compañías, respeta el tiempo de las personas-Dijo ella

-Anda Jan Di, un viaje corto, vayamos a Busan-

-Suena bien-Exclamo Rachel

-Ga Eul no tiene problema si nos vamos el viernes por la tarde-Dijo Jun Pyo-Y sé que el jefe de Jae Hee no tendrá problemas en dejarla ir temprano-

Woo Bin sonrió

-Pero..-Dijo Jan Di

-Soy el dueño del hospital, tú y Ji Hoo pueden faltar ese fin de semana-Dijo el de cabello rizado.

-Vayamos-Dijo Ga Eul, Jan Di no tuvo opción que aceptar, Jae Hee aún no comprendía que había sucedido, un momento estaban viendo videos y minutos después planeaban un viaje

-Al menos no es a Nueva Caledonia o algo por el estilo-Dijo Jan Di ganándose la risa de los presentes, excepto Jae Hee quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Nueva Caledonia? Era impresionante el dinero que los chicos tenían.

.

.

.

Jae Hee aún no sabía cómo decirle a su padre de su pequeño viaje, y ya era jueves…¡Jueves! El Viernes partirían a las 6 del aeropuerto (Porque claro el F4 tenía que viajar en avión, ella comento que podían viajar en tren pero Ga Eul la miro y dijo "Estos hombres nunca accederán") Tenia poco más de 24 hrs para decirle a su padre. Ya tenía preparada una maleta para el fin de semana. Siguió trabajando hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse. Ya no había nadie más del equipo de Woo Bin por lo tanto el joven pudo llevar a Jae Hee a casa

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Woo Bin cuando salían del elevador del estacionamiento

-No le he dicho a mi padre del viaje-Admitió ella ganándose la sorpresa del príncipe Song

-Mwho?- Dijo él

-No te preocupes Woo Bin-Dijo una voz femenina, ambos giraron para encontrarse a Rachel-Yo me encargo, vamos Jae Hee-

-¿A dónde?-Dijo la chica

-A tu casa- Respondió Rachel

.

.

.

-Te recuerdo, estabas en el hospital-

-Appa-Dijo Jae Hee mortificada ante las palabras de su padre. Lucia extraño mirar a Rachel en el apartamento sencillo donde vivían ella y su padre. No le iba mal en el trabajo pero tenía préstamos que pagar por lo cual aún vivían en aquel departamento de dos habitaciones reducidas.

-Así es-Dijo Rachel en tono normal de ella, lo cual significaba que no era del todo amable-Mi nombre es Yoo Rachel-Dijo la chica. El señor Kim Joon respondió con un gesto en la cabeza. Miro a Rachel con detenimiento.

-¿A que debemos su visita señorita?-

-Vine personalmente a pedir su consentimiento para que Jae Hee nos acompañe este fin de semana en un pequeño viaje-Dijo Rachel

-¿Quiénes irán?-

-Solo unos amigos señor- Dijo Rachel. El señor Kim miro sospechosamente, entonces Rachel agrego-Señor, Jae Hee ya tiene 23 años, nada malo le sucederá-

-¿En verdad quieres ir?-Dijo Kim Joon

-Deh Appa-Dijo la chica

-Está bien, si así lo deseas puedes ir hija mía-Dijo el señor Kim ganándose un abrazo de Jae Hee

-Bien-Dijo Rachel sintiéndose incomoda-Me marcho, te veré mañana Jae Hee- La chica asintió y acompaño a Rachel a la puerta, Kim Joon miro a su hija, no era tonto, pero prefería hacerle creer a su hija que le había creído. Tenía la certeza de que Jae Hee iría a aquel viaje con un chico, sin embargo Rachel tenía razón, Jae Hee ya era mayor, tenía 23 años. Suspiró, Jae Hee ya no era su pequeña niña.

.

.

.

No fueron a Busan, cuando el avión despego, los chicos lucían nerviosos, sin embargo, las chicas lo dejaron pasar, pero entonces Rachel se percató que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le dijo a los chicos quienes fingieron demencia y cambiaron de tema-No cambien de tema-Dijo la heredera en tono de enojo-¿A dónde nos dirigimos realmente?-

-Rachel-Dijo Ji Hoo en tono tranquilizador

-Ah no señor, tu tono no me va a tranquilizar Yoon Ji Hoo- Dijo ella

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Jan Di

-No vamos a Busan, estoy segura de ello-Le dijo Rachel, entonces los chicos desviaron la mirada cuando la ex nadadora los miro, se acercó a Jun Pyo quien de inmediato se puso de pie, alejándose de ella, sin embargo Jan Di logro atraparlo e hizo que se sentara en su asiento, se paró frente a él

-¿A dónde vamos?-Dijo Jan Di con tono dulce y una sonrisa que más que tranquilizar a los chicos, los altero. Ga Eul y Jae Hee se unieron a las chicas para averiguar que sucedía. Jun Pyo no respondió

-¿Qué no vamos a Busan?-Dijo Jae Hee son curiosidad en sus ojos, miro a Woo Bin quien suspiro y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos

-Chicos-Dijo Woo Bin- Deberíamos decirles-

-Woaaaa eres tan débil Woo Bin-Se burló Yi Jeong solo para ganarse una mirada de enojo por parte de su novia, Yi Jeong se puso nervioso, sin embargo cuando Ga Eul le dio una mirada herida, no pudo más.

-Nueva Caledonia-Dijo sin más ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de sus amigos y miradas sorprendidas por parte de las chicas, Rachel no se quejó y decidió ir a otro asiento con Ji Hoo tras ella, pero Jan Di miro a su esposo, a punto de asesinarlo, sin embargo, Jun Pyo la abrazo fuertemente, no dejándola ir mientras ella luchaba y la llevaba a otro asiento con él, Ga Eul negó con la cabeza y se marchó a otro asiento, intentando alejarse de su prometido quien de inmediato fue tras ella. Jae Hee aun confundida miro a Woo Bin y tomo asiento a su lado. Woo Bin tomo su mano con gentileza, la chica lo miro.

-Así que…-Dijo ella-No iremos a Busan-

-No, iremos a Nueva Caledonia-Woo Bin respondió. Jae Hee no dijo nada, pues se encontraba demasiado sorprendida para articular alguna palabra-Regresaremos el martes por la mañana, sé que no era el plan pero..-

-Woo Bin tengo trabajo al igual que ellas- Dijo Jae Hee

-Ya nos encargamos de ello- Contesto Woo Bin, miro a Jun Pyo y a Jan Di peleando, miro a Ga Eul mirar con sorpresa a su prometido para después mirarlo con enojo, Rachel era la única que se encontraba tranquila con la decisión

-No puedes tomar decisiones por los demás Woo Bin, está bien, me quedare con ustedes, pero debieron preguntar antes-Dijo ella para después soltar la mano del chico y después darle la espalda a Woo Bin, mirando por la ventanilla. Fue un viaje silencioso e incómodo para casi todos

Cuando llegaron a Nueva Caledonia, se hospedaron en las mismas cabañas flotantes que años atrás, solo que esta vez, Jan Di y Jun Pyo compartieron cabaña. Rachel y Ji Hoo también compartieron, sorprendiéndolos, Yi Jeong y Ga Eul compartieron cabaña, solo Woo Bin y Jae Hee tuvieron cabañas individuales. Mientras caminaban a sus cabañas, miraron como Jan Di corrían hacia donde se encontraba la cabaña donde se hospedaría con Jun Pyo, Jun Pyo adivinando sus intenciones fue más rápido y llego primero, Jan Di quería cerrar la puerta y no dejarlo entrar pero no fue posible. Ga Eul no hablaba con Yi Jeong. Los únicos tranquilos eran Ji Hoo y Rachel.

.

.

.

Ese día ni siquiera se reunió para cenar pues todos se encontraban cansados. Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente, con la perspectiva de pasar unos días en ese maravilloso paraíso, todos se encontraban más tranquilos. Jae Hee disfruto desde la mañana del panorama y el nuevo lugar. Ga Eul la acompaño mientras ambas caminaban por la playa

-¿Te enojaste con Yi Jeong?-Dijo Jae Hee

-Solo un poco, sabe que odio que haga eso, que hagan eso-

-¿Lo hacen a menudo? No avisar a donde se dirigirán.- Pregunto Jae Hee

-A veces, sin embargo saben que Jan Di se enojará o incluso yo-Dijo Ga Eul un poco frustrada.

Jae Hee camino en silencio mirando a su alrededor, el lugar era demasiado exclusivo. Se sintió abrumada, más cuando llegaron donde todos se reunían para el desayuno, algunos chefs preparaban comida para ellos. Se sentó en una larga mesa mientras los demás charlaban. Woo Bin le dirigió una sonrisa antes de hablar con Ji Hoo. Un chef le trajo comida y ella miro su plato, era demasiado. Sin decir nada se puso de pie sorprendiendo a todos. Se alejó rápidamente caminando hacia la cabaña. Sintió a alguien deteniéndola, se giró para encontrar a Woo Bin

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo el, la chica sin embargo, hizo que Woo Bin la soltara y se marchó a su cabaña. Woo Bin regreso confundido a la mesa, los demás lo miraron interrogantes

-No sé qué le sucede-Dijo el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo de jugo, sus amigos lo miraron con simpatía, todos excepto uno. -¿Ga Eul?-Dijo Woo Bin notando la mirada de la chica, todos la miraron de inmediato

-Se encuentra abrumada-Dijo ella-Imagínate lo que es para ella…comienza a salir contigo y de pronto se ve arrastrada a un viaje a Nueva Caledonia donde se hospeda en una cabaña de lujo, donde la playa claramente es privada, con toda esta comida cara, es demasiado pues en su mente se pregunta cuánto dinero debería de ganar para permitirse un viaje de esta magnitud, cuánto dinero debería de tener para permitirse los lujos que ustedes se permiten- Jan Di mira a Ga Eul y recuerda su propia sorpresa de años atrás, sin embargo ya se ha acostumbrado. Los demás miran a Ga Eul con sorpresa, incluso su prometido

-¿Así fue como te sentiste? La primera vez que vinimos aquí- Dice Yi Jeong

Ga Eul mira a su prometido y asiente. Yi Jeong toma su mano y deposita un beso en los nudillos de la chica.

-Iré a hablar con ella-Dice Woo Bin

-Ani-Interrumpe Jan Di-Yo iré, se cómo se siente en estos momentos- Dice poniéndose de pie, sin embargo antes de marcharse mira a su esposo y le da un beso en la frente. Mientras camina hacia la cabaña de Jae Hee, Jan Di sonríe con nostalgia, parece que ha pasado toda una vida desde la primera vez que ella piso esa maravillosa playa. Toca a la puerta y Jae Hee abre de inmediato. Jan Di toma su mano y la lleva por la playa hasta que encuentran un lugar tranquilo. Ambas toman asiento en la arena

-Se cómo te sientes-Dice Jan Di. Jae Hee la mira-Yo me sentí igual hace más de cinco años, la primera vez que vine aquí, fue como darse realmente cuenta de todo el dinero que el F4 tenía, de lo fácil y común que eran muchas cosas para ellos. Me pregunte cuántas vidas tendría que trabajar para poder tener lo que ellos tienen.-Dijo Jan Di con una sonrisa a Jae Hee quien decidió seguir escuchando, es verdad se sentía muy abrumada. Todo era nuevo para ella-No estas con él por su dinero, lo sé, estas con él por la persona que es, pero debes entender algo, ellos crecieron consiguiendo todo lo que querían sin esfuerzo, pero casi no recibieron amor, no comprenden aun después de varios años que he tratado junto con Ga Eul de que entiendan, de que el dinero no lo es todo. Ellos demuestran a veces lo que sienten con objetos materiales porque no conocen algo mejor. Sé que te costara un poco, pero te acostumbraras, sin embargo si algo te hace sentir incomoda debes hacérselo saber.-

-Pero no es tan sencillo-Dijo Jae Hee-Quiero decir, mira donde estamos, nos iremos el martes porque ellos son los jefes y pueden disponer de nuestro tiempo-

-Es molesto-Dijo Jan Di-Pero sé que entenderán algún día, no te sientas abrumada Jae Hee, intenta no pensar demasiado.-Dijo Jan Di. Jae Hee asintió agradecida. Ambas volvieron a donde se encontraban los chicos quienes ahora jugaban un poco en el agua. Jan Di se unió a su esposo mientras Jae Hee se acercó a Woo Bin, él se encontraba sentado en la playa riéndose de Yi Jeong y Ji Hoo quienes estaban haciendo un castillo de arena mientras Rachel y Ga Eul nadaban y gritaban instrucciones a los chicos desde el mar

-Que tenga otra torre-Grito Rachel. Ji Hoo de inmediato comenzó la construcción de otra torre para el castillo

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Woo Bin a Jae Hee

-Sí, solo me sentía abrumada- Dijo ella

-Disculpa, a veces olvido y probablemente seguiré olvidando que todo esto es nuevo para ti- La chica sonrió

-Intentare acostumbrarme-Dijo ella-Ahora…yo también quiero un castillo de arena-

-A sus órdenes madame-Dijo Woo Bin poniéndose de pie. Jun Pyo también comenzó a construir uno. Las chicas salieron del agua, animando a los chicos y dando instrucciones.

Unas horas más tarde tomaban fotografías de cada pareja junto a su castillo de arena, sin duda Woo Bin gano pues hizo el mejor Castillo, no por nada era heredero de Construcciones Shin.

Más tarde todos estaban en la playa, en una fogata. Contaban historias y conocían más a Rachel y Jae Hee. Después Ji Hoo tomo una guitarra y comenzó a tocar mientras todos seguían riendo.

Jae Hee miro a su alrededor, Woo Bin le lanzo un guiño y una sonrisa ella sonrió de inmediato. Sí, sería difícil acostumbrarse a ese tipo de vida, pero quería estar con Woo Bin. Era impresionante ver como su vida había cambiado en los últimos meses, y todo comenzó cuando ella acepto el puesto en Construcciones Shin

Woo Bin miro a Jae Hee y le lanzo un guiño y una sonrisa, después la atrajo a él. El F4 estaba completo, reunido y feliz, cada miembro tenía a su lado a la mujer que amaban.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N Próximamente…esperen el Epilogo de esta linda historia. Gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos pronto.

Saludos

Cari

PD. Patricia Bustos si pudieras dejarme una dirección de e-mail te lo agradecería mucho


	10. Chapter 10-Epilogo

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

A/N Patricia Bustos ¿Podrías dejarme un e-mail para comunicarme contigo?

Disfruten de este epilogo

.

.

.

EPILOGO

Era de noche, el edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de Construcciones Shin se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Sin embargo la oficina del joven Song tenía un par de luces prendidas.

-Si el proveedor no entrega el material a tiempo, se cancelara el contrato- Dijo el príncipe de la mafia

-Pero no hay otro proveedor que nos dé a ese precio el material- Contesto una chica

-Jae Hee, encontraremos otro proveedor.-Dijo el con calma, la chica suspiro, dejo la Tablet en el escritorio de Woo Bin, entonces sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura. Sintió los labios del chico en su cuello

-Quédate conmigo hoy-Dijo el chico. Ella giro los ojos en frustración y puso sus manos sobre las del chico, intentando alejarlo, pero él era más fuerte

-No puedo y lo sabes-Dijo la chica. Woo Bin la soltó

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto él, girándola para que quedara entre él y el escritorio

-Mi papá se preguntara dónde estoy- Dijo ella

-Dile que estas con Rachel- Jae Hee negó con la cabeza

-Eres imposible-

-Solo quiero pasar la noche contigo, no te estoy diciendo que hagamos algo, simplemente déjame dormir a tu lado- Dijo Woo Bin

-Debería irme-Dijo la chica, Woo Bin suspiró

-Te llevo-Dijo él. Jae Hee se relajó, iba a alejarse para buscar su bolso cuando Woo Bin la atrapo por la cintura y la beso. A veces Woo Bin se dejaba llevar, aquel día no fue la excepción. La chica intento protestar por unos segundos pero después se dejó llevar. Él la ayudo a subir al escritorio, recordándole a su primer beso, sin embargo tantas cosas habían pasado. Llevaban casi cinco meses saliendo, y en esos cinco meses, habían mantenido la relación en secreto. En la oficina se comportaban de manera profesional pero cuando estaban a solas era diferente. La chica aflojo la corbata de Woo Bin mientras él trabajaba en los primeros botones de la blusa de la chica, comenzó a besar su cuello. Entonces el teléfono de Woo Bin sonó, él se alejó maldiciendo y respondió el teléfono. Era Goo Jun Pyo

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Porque me contestas molesto-Dijo Jun Pyo-Como sea ven a mi casa, vamos a reunirnos-Dicho esto colgó. Woo Bin suspiro frustrado.

-¿Quién era?-Dijo Jae Hee

-Jun Pyo, que vayamos a su casa-Respondió él. La chica asintió y arreglo su blusa, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tomo su bolso mientras Woo Bin también se arreglaba. Tomo la mano de la chica y salieron de la oficina. Si la oficina hubiera estado aun llena, no habrían salido tomados de la mano. El padre de Woo Bin había transferido a Jae Hee a su equipo, sin embargo la chica aun ayudaba al equipo de Woo Bin con varios proyectos. El padre de Woo Bin decidió que era mejor evitar algún comentario malintencionado. Además prefirieron no esparcir rumores. Por ello se mantenía su relación en secreto. Subieron al auto de Woo Bin, la chica llamo a su padre para hacerle saber que llegaría tarde y que Woo Bin la llevaría a casa, su padre, de mala gana acepto. Cuando apenas tenían un mes de novios, Woo Bin había conocido al padre de la chica, a pesar de que le agradaba Woo Bin, aún era difícil para él aceptar que su hija salía con Song Woo Bin, decidió no hacer caso a los rumores, pero lo que en verdad le molestaba era el constante presentimiento de que su hija se casaría con aquel hombre.

Permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto. Woo Bin sin embargo lucia molesto, no era la primera vez que las cosas subían de tono con Jae Hee. Habían llegado un poco más lejos pero no habían tenido relaciones. Si era honesto, el Don Juan se sentía frustrado, deseaba demasiado a su novia. Pero debía ir lento y respetarla, Yi Jeong había hablado con él meses atrás

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Nervioso? En menos de 24 horas te convertirás en un hombre casado-Decía Woo Bin a Yi Jeong, ambos se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación de hotel en Isla Jeju. La boda se celebraría ahí, sería una boda un poco lujosa, la lista de invitados era de unas 200 personas, incluía a artistas amigos de Yi Jeong, amigos de su abuelo, inversionistas entre otros_. _Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo dormían dentro de la habitación, habían decidido pasar la noche juntos._

 _-Un poco-Admitió Yi Jeong. Woo Bin sonrió_

 _-O es que estás nervioso por la noche de bodas-Dijo Woo Bin, burlándose_

 _-No, no estoy nervioso por ello-Dijo. Woo Bin lo miro_

 _-No puedo creerlo-Dijo el pelirrojo-No será la primera vez que tú y ella…-_

 _-No-Dijo Yi Jeong de manera cortante_

 _-Mwho?-Dijo ahora sorprendido el príncipe de la mafia_

 _-No será la primera vez que ella y yo…-Se detuvo. Woo Bin lo miro con curiosidad. Yi Jeong sintió una especie de Deja Vu, había tenido una conversación parecida antes de la boda de Jun Pyo con el líder del grupo. Woo Bin no quería preguntar nada más pues respetaba a Ga Eul, sin embargo recordó a su novia_

 _-¿Cómo fue…?- Dijo con curiosidad, por lo cual Yi Jeong decidió responder_

 _-Tuve que ser muy cuidadoso, he descubierto que una de las inseguridades que sentía Ga Eul era no ser suficiente para mí, yo me había acostado con mujeres más experimentadas, ella simplemente temía no ser suficiente para mí, pero sobrepaso mis expectativas-Dijo con una sonrisa. Woo Bin lo pensó durante un momento. Había hablado con su novia respecto al tema pues un día las cosas subieron demasiado de tono pero ella lo detuvo y le dijo la verdad. Ella había tenido novio pero nunca llegaron a hacer nada más._

 _-Jae Hee…ella nunca ha…-Dijo Woo Bin, Yi Jeong entendió lo que quería decir su amigo_

 _-Solo se cuidadoso con ella, se amoroso con ella, borra las inseguridades de su mente-Dijo el pelinegro._

 _Woo Bin agradeció los consejos de su amigo._

 _Fin Flashback_

-Llegamos-Dijo la chica. Cuando entraron a la pequeña mansión todos ya se encontraban ahí.

Cenaron y charlaron, no había motivo específico para estar ahí, simplemente querían convivir un rato entre amigos.

-Disfruten su viaje-Dijo Jan Di cuando Woo Bin y Jae Hee se despidieron, ambos asintieron y se marcharon.

En dos días estarían por una semana en Italia, irían a un congreso de arquitectura.

-Te veo mañana-Dijo la chica antes de darle un beso a Woo Bin, el chico sonrió.

.

.

.

Jae Hee miraba maravillada la bella ciudad donde se encontraban. Roma era hermosa, habían salido de la última conferencia hace apenas una hora así que decidieron turistear un poco.

-Mañana iremos a Firenze-Dijo Woo Bin, había convencido a su padre que los dejara estar tres días sin compromisos en Italia y él había aceptado. La chica le sonrió a su novio. Ambos iban tomados de la mano. De noche, la Fontana Di Trevi lucia esplendorosa.

-Pide un deseo-Le dijo Woo Bin a Jae Hee, la chica, riendo cerro los ojos y lanzo la moneda. Cuando los abrió Woo Bin la miraba. Ella se estremeció por la intensidad de sus ojos.

La noche fue mágica para ambos, disfrutaron de la belleza de la ciudad a la luz de la luna. A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a Firenze donde conocieron muchos lugares y disfrutaron de un momento romántico. Sin embargo, al finalizar el día, ambos se hospedaron en una casa hermosa, pertenecía a la familia Song. Woo Bin le dejo una habitación para ella sola, sin embargo cuando la chica entro en ella, sintió que algo no estaba bien. Se puso un short y una blusa de tirantes que usaba como pijama. Intento dormir pero no podía. Finalmente salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, un poco de agua le ayudaría. Pero cuando llego se encontró con Woo Bin quien se encontraba tomando jugo

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Woo Bin

-Deh, no podía dormir-Dijo ella en un susurro. El chico asintió, ella se sirvió agua y lo miro. Parecía incomodo

Woo Bin intento no mirar demasiado a su novia, aquel short solo hacia volar su imaginación.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo la chica, Woo Bin asintió. Entonces la chica lo miro, el vestía un pantalón de pijama y una playera pegada al cuerpo, marcando un poco los músculos del chico. De repente sintió calor. Se acercó a Woo Bin, y poso la mano sobre el corazón del chico, estaba acelerado, lo miro, se puso de puntitas y lo beso. Woo Bin intento mantenerse controlado, pero entonces la chica profundizo el beso y fue una perdición para él. Tomo sus piernas y la puso sobre la barra de la cocina, la chica hizo un sonido de sorpresa al sentir el frio de la barra. Woo Bin se separó de ella

-Lo siento- Dijo el pero la chica negó con la cabeza y lo beso de nuevo. Woo Bin no estaba seguro de que hacer.

-Woo Bin-Dijo ella cuando se separaron, lo miro a los ojos, con nerviosismo, el siempre hacia despertar en ella emociones desconocidas.-Woo Bin- repitió ella-¿Me harías el amor?-Dijo ella finalmente sorprendiendo al príncipe de la mafia. Muchas mujeres se habían entregado a él, pero nunca una chica a la que él amara, nunca una chica inocente como ella. Él se tranquilizó un momento

-Jae Hee no te sientas obligada…-

-No me siento obligada-Aseguro ella. El recargo su frente con la de ella

-Dime que está segura, dime que no te arrepentirás, mereces algo más romántico, sé que sería la primera vez que…-

-Es romántico, estamos en Italia, en esta bella casa-Dijo ella con seguridad-Además de que estoy enamorada de ti- El chico la miro pero solo encontró seguridad en su mirada, estaba muy segura de que eso es lo que quería. La tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Una vez ahí, agradeció que aquella noche hubiera encendido algunas velas. La habitación de Woo Bin era espaciosa, al igual que la cama. Deposito a Jae Hee y la miro. Era hermosa, se acercó lentamente y la beso, los besos poco a poco fueron más intensos, las caricias no eran suficiente, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar.

Woo Bin se maravilló con el cuerpo de su novia, estaba acostumbrado a salir con chicas mayores, pero ella era joven, era joven y hermosa, su cuerpo era simplemente una delicia para los ojos del Don Juan. Cada caricia lograba hacerla estremecer, cada beso depositado en distintas partes de su cuerpo la dejaban suspirando por más. Woo Bin estaba acostumbrado a poner primero el placer de su compañera, pero esta vez era distinto, sabía que debía ser cuidadoso. La estimulo con sus dedos, con sus labios hasta que la chica se deshizo en sus brazos. Finalmente la reclamo como suya, tuvo que ser muy paciente, el dolor de la chica era claro en su rostro, tuvo que ser cuidadoso, pero cuando la chica comenzó a disfrutar de la actividad, todo cambio. Woo Bin nunca había sentido tanto placer, tuvo que contenerse un par de veces, ella aferraba su espalda mientras él se movía una y otra vez, suspiraba en el oído del chico mientras él le decía pequeñeces para hacerla sentir hermosa, deseada, amada.

Ella llego primero a la cumbre del placer, arrastrándolo a él segundos después. Ella lo abrazo y lo mantuvo sobre ella por varios minutos, Woo Bin sintió como ella se calmaba poco a poco, se alejó de ella y la beso, después se separó, deshaciéndose del condón que por suerte encontró en un cajón. Miro a Jae Hee, sonrojada, un poco sudorosa y mirándolo con una ternura indescifrable. Él se acostó a su lado y tomo su mano. Definitivamente, amaba a esta chica. Ella se durmió acurrucada a su lado.

.

.

.

Solo permanecieron una noche más en Firenze donde volvieron a disfrutar uno del otro, Jae Hee se encontraba muy feliz por lo ocurrido, ahora estaba segura que amaba a Song Woo Bin.

.

.

.

Woo Bin no podía ser más feliz, se encontraba en su departamento junto con Jae Hee en el sillón, él se encontraba acostado en el regazo de la chica mientras ella acariciaba su cabello una y otra vez.

-Deberíamos tener unas vacaciones-Dijo Woo Bin

-No-Dijo ella tajantemente

-¿Por qué siempre dices que no? Podría llevarte a donde quisieras. –

-Esa es la razón por la cual digo que no, no desperdicies tu dinero-Él la miro molesto por sus palabras

-¿Desperdiciar mi dinero? ¿Cómo es tener unas vacaciones con mi novia un desperdicio de dinero?-

-No gastes tanto dinero en mi-Dijo ella desviando la mirada-No vale la pena-

-Lo vale-Dijo el un poco molesto-Jae Hee-Dijo más tranquilo-Entiende que quiero regalarte muchas cosas, quiero complacer hasta el más estúpido de tus deseos-

-No necesito tu dinero ni tus regalos Woo Bin-Dijo ella, entonces lo abrazo-Te amo por quien eres no por lo que me pudieras regalar-Dijo ella.

-Entonces-Dijo él-Si me amas por lo que soy, ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi esposa?-Ella se separó de él. Hace una semana más o menos, mientras ambos intentaban dormir un poco, Woo Bin, de la nada, le dijo que se casaran, la chica creyó que era broma hasta que miro la seriedad en sus ojos.

-No es que no quiera ser tu esposa-Dijo ella-Es solo que es demasiado pronto Woo Bin-

Woo Bin no dijo nada más. Ella tenía razón, era muy pronto. Sin embargo, Woo Bin estaba seguro de algo, quería casarse con ella.

-Bien, te lo pediré de nuevo pronto-Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en el brazo. Ambos rieron, hasta que Woo Bin unio sus labios a los de la chica, si, su novia se había vuelto su adicción

.

.

.

-Tenemos un anuncio que hacerles-Dijo el líder del F4, se encontraban reunidos de nuevo en la mansión Goo.

-¿Se van a separar?-Dijo Woo Bin con voz seria, todos lo miraron con sonrisas en sus rostros pues sabían que era una broma excepto Jun Pyo y Jan Di. Ella parecía confusa mientras su esposo miraba a Woo Bin con enojo

-¿Estás loco? Cállate y escucha-Dijo Jun Pyo-Bien, tenemos que anunciarles, que Jan Di y yo seremos padres-

Todos los miraron con sorpresa. Sin embargo las chicas reaccionaron primero, felicitando a la pareja, pero los chicos seguían sorprendidos

-Jun Pyo será padre-Dijo Yi Jeong. Ji Hoo sonrió y felicito a sus amigos, seguido de Yi Jeong y por ultimo Woo Bin. Sin embargo seguían sorprendidos, Jun Pyo y Jan Di serian padres. La familia del F4 estaba creciendo.

.

.

.

-Es impresionante, parece que aún no aceptas el hecho de que Goo Jun Pyo será padre-Dijo Jae Hee entrando a la oficina de Woo Bin, ya era de noche-Han pasado un par de semanas y sigues sorprendido-Dijo ella riendo, logrando que Woo Bin la mirara con exasperación. Era verdad, no podía creer que su mejor amigo se convertiría en padre pronto. Sería el primero del F4 en tener un hijo. La chica se colocó frente a él

-Debes aceptar que Goo Jun Pyo será padre- Dijo ella con ternura

-Lo sé pero no es tan fácil como suena.-Dijo él, poniéndose de pie, la oficina ya se encontraba vacía. Se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura-¿Qué dices? ¿Niños?-Dijo Woo Bin

-Si, en el futuro-Respondió ella

-En el futuro…pero me gusta practicar-Dijo Woo Bin para besar a su novia, la chica acepto gustosa los besos, sin embargo cuando el chico se separó de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello lo detuvo

-Yah!-Dijo ella pero el chico hizo caso omiso-¡Estamos en la oficina!-Exclamo ella, pero su novio no se detuvo

-Eso lo hace más emocionante-Dijo el chico sonriendo, ella negó con la cabeza

-Woo Bin…por favor-Dijo ella con voz débil

-La oficina esta vacía-Respondió él, se separó un poco de ella y pudo notar en los ojos de la chica deseo…deseo por él. La chica se dio por vencida y lo atrajo a ella.

.

.

.

Jae Hee intentaba arreglar su cabello, entonces sintió los dedos de su novio, peinando los mechones sueltos

-Te odio-Dijo ella con un puchero

-No te escuche quejarte antes-Dijo él, restándole importancia. Ella giro y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos

-No se repetirá-

-Pero si fue bueno-Se quejó él

-Si pero no es adecuado hacer esto en la oficina-Dijo ella antes de soltarlo y tomar su bolso-¿Me llevas?-Dijo con voz tierna la chica. Woo Bin asintió.

Aunque Jae Hee juro que no volvería a dejarse llevar de aquella manera, no fue la última vez que eso paso en la oficina, cada vez eran más las noches que ella dormía en el departamento de Woo Bin. El padre de la chica prefería no pensar en donde pasaba su hija algunas noches. Sin embargo era inevitable que tuviera una idea de ello.

.

.

.

-Wow no puedo creer que ya tengas siete meses de embarazo-Dijo Jae Hee a Jan Di, Jan Di lucia hermosa, vestía un vestido un suéter y mallones. Su cabello brillaba, pero nada brillaba más que su mirada. Todos podían ver lo feliz que era Jan Di por el embarazo, aunque según les conto el primer trimestre no fue sencillo, se sentía feliz.

-Lo sé, es increíble, en un par de meses conoceré a este pequeño-Dijo acariciando su estómago. Se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión Goo. Con siete meses de embarazo, Geum Jan Di se encontraba en casa, a pesar de que al principio se enojó demasiado con su esposo cuando este insistió que dejara de trabajar, logro llegar a un acuerdo con él. Trabajo en el Hospital hasta dos semanas antes de cumplir los siete meses. Regresaría a trabajar un mes después de que diera a luz, tendría un horario fijo en el hospital, quería ver crecer a su hijo. Jae Hee era su única compañía aquel día, Ga Eul se encontraba en el Museo con Yi Jeong, ayudándole a llevar algunos asuntos del museo, Rachel se encontraba en Japón con el Grupo An Jell, al igual que Jae Kyung quien aparentemente estaba saliendo con Kang Shin Woo. Ji Hoo se encontraba en el hospital, Jun Pyo había tenido que atender algunos asuntos en la oficina por lo cual pidió a Jae Hee cuidar a Jan Di, ella accedió. Woo Bin pasaría más tarde por ella

-¿Cómo te sientes Jan Di?-

-Bastante bien-Aseguro la ex nadadora-Amo a este pequeño, pero dejemos de hablar de mí, háblame de ti, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Woo Bin Sunbae?-

-Van muy bien-Dijo Jae Hee con una sonrisa que se borró cuando noto la cara de incomodidad de Jan Di-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es él bebe, se está moviendo-Dijo Jan Di, Jae Hee se acerco

-¿Puedo?-

-Claro-Dijo Jan Di, Jae Hee coloco la mano en el vientre abultado de Jan Di, maravillándose cuando sintió al pequeño Goo moviéndose. Por alguna razón, una sensación de alegría y paz la cubrió por completo

-No puedo esperar a tener hijos-Dijo Jae Hee con una sonrisa

Jan Di sonrió ante el comentario de la chica, sin embargo se preocupo

-¿Has hablado con Woo Bin Sunbae de ello?-

-Sí, él dice que está de acuerdo con la idea-Dijo ella con una sonrisa-Pero claro aún es muy pronto-

-Te entiendo…honestamente este bebe nos llegó de sorpresa-Le contó Jan Di-Yo quería esperar un poco más, mi trabajo y estar constantemente ocupada me hicieron perder la noción del tiempo, entonces un día desperté y me percate que hacia como dos meses que no tenía mi periodo…Jun Pyo se sorprendió demasiado-Dijo Jan Di recordando la reacción de su esposo y la de ella misma, ambos estaban tan sorprendidos-Pero lo aceptamos con felicidad, queremos una familia-

-Me alegro por ustedes Jan Di-

.

.

.

Más tarde Jae Hee paseaba en la habitación de Woo Bin. Se encontraban en su departamento. Woo Bin no pudo ir por ella a casa de los Goo debido a una junta de última hora pero envió a alguien por ella y la llevaron al departamento del chico.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y la voz de Woo Bin, finalmente la encontró en la habitación. Pero su mirada le preocupo

-¿Jae Hee?-Dijo él con duda, ella lo miro y de pronto se sentó en la orilla de la cama, lagrimas tratando de escapar de sus ojos-Hey que sucede-Dijo Woo Bin

-Woo Bin-Dijo ella con el labio temblándole-Creo que estoy embarazada-Woo Bin la miro con sorpresa

-¿Qué?- Dijo él

-Creo que estoy embarazada, estaba con Jan Di y me di cuenta de que no he tenido mi periodo en el último par de meses.-Dijo ella, lagrimas escapando de sus ojos. Woo Bin la miro de nuevo. Solo había una manera de comprobarlo. Tomo su teléfono y llamo al señor Lee

-Señor Lee, necesito su ayuda, necesito un favor, pero necesitaré hablar con su esposa, por favor que nadie se entere-

Media hora después el sonido de la puerta los hizo moverse...ambos se encontraban nerviosamente esperando. Cuando Woo Bin abrió la puerta, se encontró con el Señor Lee y su esposa, ella le sonrió con ternura y se dirigió a Jae Hee, la tomo de la mano y la guio al baño dándole una pequeña bolsa.

-Entra-Dijo la esposa del Señor Lee con voz suave. Cuando la chica entro al baño, Woo Bin la miro con agradecimiento

-Nosotros nos retiramos señor-Dijo el señor Lee

-Gracias, y por favor, ni una palabra a nadie-Dijo el pelirrojo recibiendo una afirmación por parte de ambos

-Cuídela mucho-Dijo la esposa del señor Lee antes de marcharse.

Habían pasado veinte minutos, Woo Bin sabía poco de pruebas de embarazo pero estaba seguro que su novia llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en el baño. Tomo la llave del baño y primero llamo a la puerta

-Jae Hee-Pero no recibió respuesta-Voy a entrar-Dijo el chico, procediendo a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró a Jae Hee sentada en el suelo, ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas, podía escuchar los suaves sollozos de ella-Hey hey-Dijo él uniéndose a ella en el suelo y atrayéndola a sus brazos

-Lo siento-Susurro ella sobre su pecho-Lo siento-Repitió

Woo Bin no necesito más confirmación, su novia estaba embarazada. Cuando se tranquilizó, Woo Bin la llevo en brazos a su cuarto y se sentó con ella en la cama, después el chico la miro

-Dio positivo-Dijo él, ella asintió

-Lo siento-Dijo ella de nuevo

-No me pidas perdón-Dijo él. Por alguna razón no sentía pánico, tampoco sentía enojo, solo confusión.-Hey Jae Hee mírame-La chica lo miro con miedo-Estamos juntos en esto, no te dejare- Ella asintió y lo abrazo más fuerte.

.

.

.

-Mwho?-El rey de la mafia miro con confusión a la joven pareja que se encontraba frente a él, la chica miraba al suelo mientras el chico tomaba la mano de la chica y lo miraba, esperando lo que tuviera que decir. Miro a su mujer quien lucía sorprendida.-Song Woo Bin-Dijo finalmente-No puedo creer que no hayas tenido cuidado, te lo dije cientos de veces-Grito-ESTAS DESTRUYENDO SU VIDA-Dijo esta vez mas alto el rey de la mafia-Jae Hee es muy joven, apenas comenzó su carrera profesional, tenía un gran camino por delante-

-Aun lo tiene-Dijo Woo Bin

-No es lo mismo, no será lo mismo- Respiro un poco-Woo Bin, sé que tus amigos se están casando, comenzando a tener familias pero esto es demasiado pronto ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Casarme con ella-Se escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de Jae Hee y la madre de Woo Bin-Me casare con ella-Repitió-Me haré responsable.-

-No tienen que casarse para que te hagas responsable-

-Tal vez tengas razón madre-Dijo Woo Bin-Pero es lo que quiero, quiero estar con ella, quiero una familia-Dijo firmemente el príncipe de la mafia, su padre suspiro, entonces miro a la chica.

-Jae Hee-Ella levanto la mirada-¿Es lo que tú quieres? Aun eres joven…- Ella miro a Woo Bin

-Yo…lo siento-Dijo Jae Hee-Siento no haber tomado las debidas precauciones, pero…si quiero pasar mi vida con Woo Bin, sé que soy joven pero tampoco lamento el quedar embarazada-Dijo ella con seguridad

-Bien-Dijo el señor Song-Pues, felicidades ¿Se casaran antes o después?-

-Me gustaría que fuera antes-Dijo Jae Hee- pero…fuimos al doctor…dice que tengo tres meses de embarazo…-Dijo ella

-No te preocupes querida-Dijo la madre de Jae Hee-Puedo organizar una boda para dentro de dos semanas-Jae Hee la miro sorprendida-¿Quieren una boda grande?-

-Ani-Dijo Woo Bin-Que sea sencilla, con una lista de invitados muy exclusiva- Dijo él

-Bien-Dijo la madre de Woo Bin poniéndose de pie-Debemos ir a visitar al padre de Jae Hee y después ella y yo nos marcharemos a buscar un vestido-

Jae Hee sintió miedo, no quería enfrentarse a su padre pero sabía que no tenía opción.

.

.

.

-Appa di algo-Imploro la chica cuando su padre quedo en silencio después de la noticia, su hija no solo le estaba diciendo que estaba embarazada, le estaba diciendo que iba a casarse. Suspiro, miro a su hija y a su novi….prometido, él la cuidaría, él la amaría, pero era tan difícil dejar ir a Jae Hee, era la única familia que tenía

-Está bien-Dijo él, se puso de pie-Si me disculpan-Salió del pequeño departamento y se dirigió al restaurante que tenía. Pero no entro, el Señor Song lo detuvo. Ambos dieron un paseo

-Me duele dejar ir a mi hija-Admitió el Señor Kim

-Me disculpo-Dijo el señor Song

-No tiene porque, su hijo es un buen chico para mi hija, es solo…es difícil-

-Lo entiendo- Respondió el rey de la mafia-Para mí tampoco es sencillo, me agrada mucho su hija y me alegra saber que formara parte de la familia, sin embargo, también pienso que lo correcto era esperar-

-Señor Song…¿Podría llevarme a un lugar?-

-Claro-Dijo el señor Song. Envió un mensaje a su esposa y a su hijo informándoles que iría a dar un paseo con el señor Kim. El señor Song siguió instrucciones hasta que llegaron a un panteón. El señor Song se sorprendió sin embargo siguió al padre de la novia de su hijo, finalmente llegaron frente a una tumba, sencilla. Era la madre de Jae Hee

-Jajiya-Dijo el señor Kim-Nuestra Jae Hee se va a casar, ¿Estas feliz? Es un buen muchacho…finalmente ella me va a dejar cariño, finalmente ella va a seguir su camino, es lo que querías ¿No es así? Que buscara sus sueños…-Finalmente el señor Kim comenzó a llorar. –Gracias-Dijo finalmente al señor Song que había permanecido en silencio, esperando. Ambos hombres regresaron al departamento donde vivía la chica con su padre Kim Joon miro a su hija quien sonreía alegremente. Su niña sería feliz, estaba seguro de ello.

.

.

.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Yi Jeong mirando a su mejor amigo, el resto del F4 y las chicas miraban a Woo Bin y Jae Hee con sorpresa.

-Que nos casaremos dentro de poco más de una semana- Repitió Woo Bin

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Ji Hoo seriamente-Algo ocurre- Woo Bin suspiro, su amigo era demasiado observador.

-Jae Hee está embarazada-Dijo Woo Bin ganándose la sorpresa de todos. Todos permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Estás loco o qué?-Dijo Yi Jeong

-Yi Jeong, estoy seguro que no era la intención de Woo Bin-Dijo tranquilamente Ji Hoo.

-Woo Bin ama a Jae Hee, eso es obvio, debemos apoyarlos, van a tener un hijo, no es nada malo-Opino Jun Pyo sorprendiéndolos a todos, pero no era sorpresa pues el mismo estaba a punto de ser padre

-Bien…te apoyaremos-Dijo Ji Hoo, todos sonrieron y finalmente las chicas sonrieron, no hablaron antes pues sentían que era un momento del F4.

.

.

.

Fue una boda sencilla, solamente estuvieron presentes miembros de la familia y algunos socios del Señor Song. La pareja no podía estar más feliz de comenzar el nuevo capítulo en su vida como pareja casada. Para todos los invitados era evidente que era un matrimonio por amor, no por obligación.

La recepción fue una cena sencilla en una de las propiedades de los Song en una pequeña isla de medio oriente. El padre de la chica miraba con nostalgia a su hija, ya no era una niña, ahora ella comenzaría con su propia familia. El resto del F4 se encontraba feliz por su amigo, todos sabían lo difícil que había sido para el chico abrir su corazón. El embarazo aun no era tan evidente por lo tanto Jae Hee lució un vestido hermoso. Woo Bin sonrió todo el tiempo, la felicidad era evidente en su rostro.

-Sabes-Dijo Woo Bin mientras bailaban-Estoy muy feliz- Jae Hee sonrió ante las palabras de su ahora esposo

-Yo también lo soy- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Woo Bin acerco su rostro y la beso castamente, ya habría tiempo más tarde para otro tipo de besos.

.

.

.

 _Poco más de un año después_

Kim Jae Hee corría de un lado a otro en la mansión en la que vivía. El pequeño de poco más de un año, Jung Su, caminaba de un lado a otro aventando juguetes por todos lados. La chica suspiro frustrada. Finalmente atrapo al niño

-Te tengo-Dijo ella lo cual solo logro que el pequeño riera con ganas. Ella sonrió aliviada mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, los chefs sonrieron cuando la señora de la casa entro a la cocina.

-¿Necesita algo?- Pregunto uno de los chefs amablemente.

-Solo venía a ver cómo iban los preparativos para la cena-

-Ya casi está listo señora-

-Gracias- Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Después se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo y lo dejo en el suelo mientras ella empacaba o necesario para que el pequeño pasara a noche en casa de padre de la chica.

-Jung Su-Dijo ella llamando a su hijo, el pequeño la miro con curiosidad.-Hoy te quedaras con tu abuelo, te divertirás-El niño no entendía muy bien a que se refería su madre así que siguió jugando un rato. Unos minutos después, alguien llamaba a la habitación del niño. Jae Hee sonrió al ver a su padre.

-Appa-Dijo la chica dándole un abrazo. El hombre correspondió, no podía creer que su hija tenía un año de casada y un hijo, sin embargo ella era feliz. Se agacho y sonrió a su nieto quien de inmediato corrió a darle un abrazo.

-Hey Jung Su, listo para pasar la noche en casa de tu abuelo- El niño rio. Jae Hee le tendió una mochila a su padre

-Aquí viene todo lo necesario, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámanos, también puedes llamar a los padres de Woo Bin. Dentro de la mochila también viene…-

-Hija tranquila, no es la primera vez que lo cuido-La chica sonrió, su padre tenía razón, a veces Woo Bin y ella debían viajar por negocios pero no era posible llevar al niño por lo cual se quedaba en casa del padre de la chica o en casa de los padres de Woo Bin-Anda, ve a cambiarte, disfruta este día-

-Gracias Appa-Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Su padre se marchó con el pequeño quien protesto un poco pero cuando su abuelo le dio un juguete, se tranquilizó. La chica se apresuró, tomo un baño y se arregló, se decidió por un vestido color azul marino, zapatos negros, dejo su cabello caer en suaves ondas, su maquillaje era sencillo. Una de las chicas del servicio le informo que todo estaba listo, la chica agradeció, entonces todo el personal se marchó.

.

.

.

Woo Bin se encontraba exhausto, en esos momentos se estaba encargando de una propuesta para un museo en Japón. El proyecto era grande y requería mucho de su tiempo, cuando salió de la oficina, no se sorprendió de que su esposa ya se hubiera marchado. Llego a casa pero se sorprendió pues casi todas las luces estaban apagadas, entro en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina pues tenía un poco de hambre, entonces sintió como alguien se lanzaba sobre su espalda y rodeaba sus hombros con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas

-¡Bin!-Dijo Jae Hee con una voz infantil mientras su esposo intentaba no perder el equilibrio.

-Jae Hee!-Dijo el chico un poco frustrado, pues no estaba preparado para ser recibido de aquella forma. Escucho la risa alegre de su esposa y el enojo de hace unos segundos desapareció. La chica se bajó de su espalda y se puso frente a él

-Hola-Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Woo Bin sonrió más ampliamente, su esposa era hermosa pero cuando la vio, no pudo evitar pensar que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. La figura de su esposa había cambiado un poco después del embarazo, haciéndola lucir más hermosa aun.

-Hola-Dijo Woo Bin-¿Qué estamos celebrando?-

-Nada, simplemente se me ocurrió que merecíamos un tiempo a solas-

-Pero hace una semana fuimos de viaje-Dijo él

-Pero nos la pasamos trabajando-Dijo ella con un puchero. Woo Bin sonrió, su esposa a veces era tan infantil, pero la amaba tanto que no le importaba

-Así que donde esta Jung Su-Dijo Woo Bin

-Con mi padre-Dijo ella de inmediato-Estamos totalmente solos-Agrego ella para después tomar su mano-Ven cenemos…-Pero Woo Bin la detuvo y después la tomo en brazos, la chica de inmediato rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y su torso con sus piernas, quedaron a la misma altura.

-O…podemos saltarnos la cena-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara el príncipe de la mafia, la chica sonrió

-Anda Woo Bin, tengo hambre-

-Araso-Dijo frustrado. Cenaron y platicaron un poco pero cuando terminaron, el de inmediato tomo a la chica en brazos

-Bien Jae Hee, pagaras por hacerme esperar-Dijo el sonriendo, ella devolvió la sonrisa y beso a su esposo mientras él se dirigía a la sala. Tenía toda la noche para disfrutar a su esposa, más tarde irían a la habitación. Jamás creyó posible que pudiera volverse adicto al cuerpo de una sola mujer, pero su esposa era su adicción.

A la mañana siguiente, Woo Bin despertó y miro a su esposa que aun dormía, acurrucada a su lado y sonrió. Sin embargo tuvo que levantarse pues alguien llamaba a la puerta y no había nadie del personal. Se puso de inmediato un pantalón de pijama y una playera, bajo corriendo y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a su suegro

-Abeoji-Dijo el chico para después estirar los brazos y tomar a su hijo

-Lamento venir tan temprano pero el niño no paraba de llamar a su madre-

-No se preocupe, ¿Quiere desayunar?-

-No gracias, debo estar en el restaurante pronto-

-Gracias por cuidarlo- Kim Joon se despidió. Woo Bin miro a su hijo y sonrió, entro y se dirigió a la cocina, su hijo tenía hambre. Lo dejo sobre la barra y comenzó a preparar algo, entonces sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura

-Veo que despertase-Dijo Woo Bin

-Deh-Dijo Jae Hee

-Omma-Dijo el pequeño, la chica sonrió y se acercó a su hijo tomándolo en brazos, el niño de inmediato la abrazo y ella comenzó a hacerlo reír. Woo Bin se acercó y beso la frente de su esposa, amaba cada faceta de ella, pero lo que más amaba era que creía en él y le había dado una familia. Woo Bin abrazo a su esposa y a su hijo, agradeciendo los pequeños momentos que podía disfrutar de su familia. Esperaba que su familia creciera pronto.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N De nuevo agradezco su apoyo en esta historia, espero que les haya agradado el Epilogo

Nos leemos pronto

Un beso

Cari


End file.
